Amor O Algo Así
by Alessa315
Summary: Para muchos el amor es un suceso de una vez en la vida, para otros no llega nunca. Sin embargo, para Edward es un acontecimiento constante. Sus amigos estan cansados de escuchar sus desventuras aunque ahora él parece estar completamente seguro de haber encontrado a "la indicada" ¿Cómo creerle a alguien que grita lobo por cada cachorro a la vista? — Una parodia sobre el amor.
1. El Amor y Los Peores Amigos

**"A veces el amor se burla de nosotros, quizás sea momento de que nosotros nos burlemos un poco de él. Esta es una parodia sobre el amor."**  
Alessa315.

**N/A: Parece que soy una de esas personas que a veces se enfoca tanto en "La Gran Meta" que olvido las pequeñas aventuras que forman parte del camino.**

**Esta historia** soy yo, creando una pequeña aventura. Esta publicación soy yo, obligándome a tener disciplina porque, aunque escribir sea un arte libre, el arte también requiere práctica. Esta trama soy yo, riendo de mis temores

Bienvenido.

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la sra. Meyer. La personalidad de los mismos y la trama son de mi completa autoría y no se permite la reproducción o uso de los mismos sin mi autorización.

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Amor... O Algo así**

**Capítulo 1: El Amor... y Los Peores Amigos**

**EPOV**

En el instante en que abrí los ojos, pensé en ella, en todo lo que habíamos compartido el día anterior, con sólo pensar en ella de esa forma lo sentí y lo supe de inmediato:

"Estoy enamorado".

Sabía que todo a mí alrededor seguía igual pero dentro de mí me sentía diferente porque eso... eso es lo que hace el amor. Te da una nueva perspectiva, te cambia desde adentro. Estaba enamorado de ella y podía sentir que ella era la indicada para mí.

El amor no viene con un mapa meticulosamente trazado en el que sólo tengamos que tomar direcciones. El amor no viene con un manual de instrucciones y un número de contacto en caso de estar confundidos. En realidad es como saltar en paracaídas; si de todos modos vas a caer, más te vale correr y saltar con todas tus ganas.

Sabía que mis amigos estarían reunidos en la sala, como todos los sábados, y no podía esperar a compartir mi gran noticia. Salí de la cama de un brinco y sin molestarme en ponerme algo más que la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, atravesé la sala y anuncié mi noticia con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Chicos, estoy enamorado!

Pausé un momento para apreciar sus reacciones, sus jadeos de sorpresa, sus felicitaciones... pero no recibí nada, así que decidí continuar.

—Encontré a mi alma gemela. Ella es... lo que siempre busqué en una mujer y siento que mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de ella ¿No es fantástico?

Mi hermano Emmett seguía comiendo un bol de cereal viendo atentamente la televisión, Jasper estaba completamente entretenido haciendo algo con su teléfono, pero Alice parecía ser la única que me estaba prestando atención; estaba sentada en una silla junto a la barra de la cocina, sosteniendo su mentón con una mano y observándome con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ay, Edward —suspiró Alice.

—¿Por qué no están felices por mí? —Mi sonrisa decaía lentamente.

¿Qué clase de amigos no se alegraban por otro amigo cuando éste encontraba al amor de su vida? ¡Los peores! ¡Los peores amigos!

—Supéralo, Edward —masculló Emmett entre dientes.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestioné indignado parándome frente al televisor para obligarlo a verme y lo hizo... aunque con fastidio.

—Déjame adivinar, sientes que "el amor te está cambiando desde adentro" —espetó dejando el bol de cereal en la mesa para hacer comillas con sus dedos.

—O tal vez sientes que "ella es realmente la indicada para ti" —añadió Jasper soltando una carcajada y sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono.

Hice lo posible por ignorar su comentario y me enfoqué en Alice que continuaba mirándome atentamente, así que estaba seguro de que ella sí tendría algo productivo que decir.

—¡Ya recordé! —gritó Alice con una gran sonrisa, soltó su mentón y chasqueó los dedos en el aire para luego usarlos como comillas y hablar en un supuesto tono masculino—"El amor no viene con un mapa ni un manual de instrucciones. El amor es un deporte extremo" —Sus palabras salieron en un tono de voz grave, supuse que en un intento para imitarme.

Indignado, salí de la sala y me adentré nuevamente en mi habitación azotando la puerta tras de mí. Incluso desde allí podía escuchar las carcajadas de mis mal llamados "amigos".

—¡Vamos, Edward! ¡No seas tan sensible! —gritó Jasper.

—¡No fue con mala intención! ¡Puedes contarnos lo maravillosa y única que es esta chica, si quieres! —ofreció Alice.

Nada que ver, no iba a aceptar nada por lástima. Me acosté en mi cama y me arropé nuevamente. Un rato después Jasper entró a mi habitación sonando las llaves en su mano. Claro, él era el único con duplicado de todas las llaves. Alice entró tras él y ambos esperaron al pie de mi cama con la sonrisa que le dan a un niño pequeño cuando intenta hacer un dibujo con la borra en lugar del lápiz en lugar de la punta de grafito.

—Edward, incluso tú tienes que admitir que esto del amor es una ocurrencia común en tu vida -explicó Jasper.

—¿Acaso eso es malo? —cuestioné enojado.

—No.

—¡Sí!

La respuesta negativa de Alice fue opacada por el grito de mi hermano que aún se encontraba en la sala, así que ella habló nuevamente:

—No es malo, Edward. Sólo que no puedes esperar que compartamos tus misma emoción y entusiasmo cada vez que nos dices que estas "enamorado" —concluyó marcando la palabra al hacer comillas con sus dedos.

Eso dolió.

—Lo dices como si les dijera lo mismo semanalmente.

—Tal vez no semanalmente pero sí muy a menudo —replicó ella.

—Quizás si te lo explicamos con una comparación lo comprendas mejor, ya sabes, una analogía —agregó Jasper con una sonrisa entusiasta. El pobre aprovecha cada oportunidad para demostrar ponerse intelectual. Se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de mi cama y puso una mano firme en mi hombro —Edward, en ti el amor es como el ciclo menstrual de una mujer...

—¡Jasper! —reprendió Alice dándole un manotazo a mi amigo en el hombro.

—¿Qué? —respondió confundido.

Al principio me esforcé en comprender de qué manera el amor podría ser como... no, no, era imposible. Terrible, terrible analogía.

—¡Edward no se enamora mensualmente!

—¡Gracias, Alice! —repliqué de inmediato.

—Es muy, muy común y a veces igual de incómodo pero definitivamente no es una vez al mes.

Wow, mi gran amiga defendiéndome.

—¿Cómo una mamografía? —preguntó Jasper en un murmullo y se encogió de inmediato cuando vio la mirada letal de Alice.

—¡Eso es anual! Lo de Edward no es así ¿Qué pasa contigo y las experiencias femeninas?

Jasper pareció darse por vencido y se levantó de mi cama para pararse detrás de Alice quien inmediatamente tomó la palabra.

—Según lo veo, Edward, no es tanto la frecuencia con que te enamoras sino que cuando te gusta una chica, inmediatamente ves a cupido y a una relación de por vida.

—Es culpa del gordo— murmuró Jasper.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Alice confundida.

—¡Cupido! ¡El gordo! Podríamos hacer una analogía con eso.

—No lo sé, Jasper, deja la analogía así.

Mi amigo permaneció callado pero me di cuenta de que se quedó mirando por la ventana y parecía estar aún reflexionando.

—Según ustedes me enamoro mucho —repetí tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que decían pero, francamente, lo veía imposible.

—No es solamente la frecuencia, Edward, es la forma. Eres un hombre muy apasionado, te enamoras locamente.

—¡Énfasis en "loco"! —gritó nuevamente Emmett desde la sala.

—El amor es pasión, Alice, es entrega. No voy a disculparme por creer en él y por lanzarme... a diferencia de algunos que se gastan el tiempo solamente pensando.

Alice soltó un largo suspiró, me dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó de mi cama.

—¿Recuerdas qué sucedió con Melissa? —preguntó Jasper. No entendía por qué estaba preguntando por ella en ese momento y lo miré confundido —sólo recuérdame qué decías cuando comenzaste a salir con ella.

—DijeQueEraElAmorDeMiVida —respondí entre dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que era el amor de mi vida -repetí.

—Exacto... dijiste que era amor a primera vista ¿Recuerdas cómo terminó?

—Ella sólo quería que le comprara cosas —respondí recordando cómo cada una de nuestras salidas tenía que ser a un lugar costoso o que implicara darle un regalo de algún tipo.

—¿Y cuándo te enamoraste de Irina? —cuestionó Alice.

¡Dios! ¿Iban a hacer todo el conteo de mis fracasos amorosos? ¡Los peores amigos! Definitivamente los peores amigos.

—Con ella todo iba bien —defendí.

—Hasta que te dijo que ya no te soportaba y, en lugar de terminar contigo amablemente, te dijo que eras patético y que todo era tu culpa. Créeme ella no era nada perfecta —replicó Alice.

Sí. Después de mi reciente ruptura con Irina duré un tiempo sin querer siquiera levantarme de la cama y comencé a cuestionar todo lo que era. Realmente la quería y estaba convencido de que tenía hacer todo para recuperarla pero fue Alice quien me ayudó a ver que los errores en una relación no sólo son responsabilidad de una persona.

—¿Qué hay de Tanya? —continuó Jasper.

—De Tanya no pueden decir nada. Ella era genial, amable, linda...

—Y aun así terminaron —interrumpió él.

Me quedé callado haciendo cuentas mentalmente y dándome cuenta de que mis amigos no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. En el último año pasé alrededor de un mes soltero entre mis relaciones hasta que volvía a enamorarme nuevamente.

Jasper salió de mi habitación en silencio y cuando Alice estaba junto a la puerta, se detuvo un momento y giró su rostro hacia mí.

—Te admiro por arriesgarte a dar ese salto cada vez que te enamoras, Edward —susurró suavemente—. Pero soy tu amiga, y me duele verte lastimado cada vez que caes por la chica equivocada.

Después de que mis amigos me dejaron solo nuevamente, me quedé acostado un rato más pensando en todo lo que habían dicho. Prácticamente me habían dado a entender que era como el niño mentiroso que gritó "Lobo" tantas veces que cuando realmente era cierto, nadie le creyó.

Al final me di cuenta de que ellos eran mis amigos y por supuesto que temían verme lastimado, pero yo no podía simplemente dejarme llevar por eso. Menos aun cuando había conocido a alguien tan asombrosa. Llevaba una semana viéndola desde lejos, su largo cabello marrón que enmarcaba su rostro y combinaba con sus ojos, sus labios llenos, además era realmente amable e inteligente... por lo que podía apreciar.

Me levanté con energía y le escribí un mensaje a la única persona que sabía que me escucharía y me entendería. Me bañé, me vestí y salí rumbo a nuestro punto de encuentro. No podía esperar para contarle todo sobre esa chica.

Cuando llegué al parque me acerqué a nuestro árbol y reconocí de inmediato que ella ya había llegado y estaba sentada tras el árbol, pues el contorno de su cuerpo sobresalía. Me senté a su lado de modo que mi brazo izquierdo quedase pegado a su brazo derecho y giré mi cabeza para observarla. Llevaba uno de sus atuendos de siempre, unos pantalones de algodón ajustados con una falda de mezclilla encima y una camiseta de color, además del usual sonido de la goma de mascar en su boca. Una gran sonrisa se expandió sobre mi rostro cuando finalmente hablé con la amiga que sabría que me apoyaría:

—Bella, estoy enamorado.

Lástima que ese día nadie parecía responder de la forma en que yo lo esperaba, y la suya no fue la excepción.

—Oh, mierda.

* * *

**Como puedes ver, Bella es "la amiga" ¿Quieres adivinar quién será "El amor de la vida" de Edward?**

**¿Acaso Edward les recuerda a algún conocido? A mí sí. Si te recuerda a tí, tranquilo, creo que todos somos un poco así de vez en cuando y amigos entrometidos hay por montones jajaj así que cuéntame :)**

**PD: Notaste la referencia a Luna Nueva, ¿cierto? jaja no pude evitarlo, si no la viste, puedes preguntarme en tu review ;)**

**Cualquier opinión / pregunta / comentario / review es bienvenido yyy... RESPONDIDO :D recuerda que esa es mi mejor recompensa :)  
**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!  
**

**Un abrazo.  
Alessa315**


	2. El Amor y La Madre Teresa De Calcuta

**Gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios :) espero con ansias que este capítulo las anime a compartir aun más sus opiniones.**

**Jenni:** ¡Gracias! Nos seguiremos leyendo. Saludos ;)

**Muchas pensaron** que la enamorada sería Bella jaja así que aquí verán la verdadera identidad y sabremos más sobre todos ellos ;)

PD: No creo que sea como se lo imaginan jaja.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EL AMOR... Y LA MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTA**

**EPOV**

—¿Disculpa? —cuestioné molestó.

—Dije "oh, mierda" —repitió ella lentamente.

Su cabello, corto hasta los hombros, estaba sujeto con una liga y no hacía nada para ocultar la forma tan notoria en que me fruncía su entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa hoy con la gente? ¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil alegrarse de la felicidad ajena?

—Hoy dices que es felicidad, en unos meses me dirás "oh, Bella, soy un idiota ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarla?" —Sus últimas palabras sonaron graves en un supuesto intento de imitar mi voz.

—Adiós —sentencié, levantándome con apuro para no tener que seguir escuchándola más.

—¡Edward, espera! —Ella tomó mi mano con fuerza antes de que pudiese pararme del todo y me haló nuevamente a mi lugar junto a ella— Lo que quiero decir es que... podrías intentar darle a todo esto un poco más de... tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

Ante mi pregunta, Bella fijó su mirada en la mía y amplió sus ojos.

—Sí, Edward, tiempo —repitió lentamente—. Ya sabes, eso que se mide con los relojes. No sabía que lo consideraras un concepto tan abstracto.

Hice amago de irme nuevamente pero ella no sólo su agarre de mi muñeca ni un momento. Llevaba dos años conociendo a Bella y se había convertido, no sólo en mi compañera de trabajo y vecina de cubículo, sino también en una amiga muy cercana, una de las pocas con quienes podía bromear sobre juegos de computadoras y Games of Thrones (principalmente porque el resto de las personas con quienes hablaba de esto eran hombres). Muy en el fondo sabía que sus palabras no eran con mala intención.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "darle tiempo"? —pregunté para al menos saber un poco qué quería decir... antes de poder negarme.

Bella levantó su dedo índice y, con la otra mano, sacó un papel del bolsillo de su falda y escupió su goma de moscar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que iba a decir sería bastante en serio (Bella no deja su goma de mascar simplemente por cualquier pequeñez).

—Primero dime de quién se trata esta vez.

Inmediatamente me disgustó lo que dijo. "Esta vez", como si yo fuese un mujeriego cualquiera buscando presa tras presa.

—Ok. Su nombre es Angela Webber...

—¿La nueva asistente de contabilidad?

—Exacto —Al pensar en ella, ni siquiera pude contener mi sonrisa—. Es perfecta, Bella. No es demasiado delgada, tiene un cuerpo estupendo, una bella sonrisa, es amable, inteligente...

—También tiene zapatillas de cristal y los pajaritos la visten todas las mañanas. Es una maldita princesa —culminó ella rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Edward? —cuestionó.

—Porque tengo ojos.

—Dijiste que es inteligente y amable, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Pues... no —mascullé entre dientes—. Entiéndeme, lleva sólo una semana en la oficina y no es como que seamos vecinos de cubículos como nosotros.

Era cierto. Angela estaba en el tercer piso, contabilidad, mientras que Bella y yo estábamos en el quinto piso, diseño gráfico. Había todo un piso lleno de personas interponiéndose ante la mujer perfecta y yo.

—¡Ese es mi punto! Llevas una semana observándola a lo lejos y ya afirmas que no solamente la conoces sino que también estas "enamorado".

—¡Basta ya de comillas con los dedos! —demandé con fuerza.

Iba a terminar doblándole los dedos a alguien si seguían haciéndome eso otra vez.

—¡Ok, bien! Pero, ¿ves mi punto?

—Sí —suspiré—. Supongo que podría parecer que... me estoy precipitando un poco —Una gran sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Bella—. Pero no todo en la vida surge de acuerdo a lo planeado. Con los sentimientos especialmente, hay veces que simplemente "lo sabes"

—Oh, mierda —repitió sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ok, a lo que me refería con el tiempo es que la conozcas primero. No la invites a salir buscando algo más para saltar de inmediato a una relación. Sólo acércate a ella, háblale, conócela, y ve si realmente es todo lo que estás pensando.

—Lo es, Bella —reiteré.

—Está bien, entonces no te va a costar nada el hacer esto por mí.

Por un momento, sus ojos parecieron un poco más grandes y noté que eran de un color muy parecido a los de Angela, sólo que más oscuros.

Aunque un tanto a regañadientes, terminé accediendo a su petición. Considerando que era domingo, Bella propuso que empezáramos al día siguiente con el plan de "conocer al amor de tu vida" (sus palabras, no las mías), porque según ella yo no podría resistir mi "cursi instinto" por mucho tiempo (nuevamente, sus palabras).

Después de eso nos relajamos hablando un poco del nuevo diseño de la página web en la que estábamos trabajando y en un proyecto aparte que habíamos conseguido con un ex colega de la oficina. Desde que la conocía, las conversaciones con Bella siempre eran así de fácil y tomamos la costumbre de reunirnos de vez en cuando en el parque para hablar de Games of Thrones o cualquier otra cosa. Incluso había conocido a Alice y Jasper un par de veces.

La mañana siguiente no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Eran las siete y cincuenta exactamente y ya me encontraba en la cafetería de la oficina. Estaba justo al lado de donde marcábamos tarjeta y era donde usualmente todos llegaban para saludar o comprar algo rápido para comer.

Bella y yo quedamos de vernos en la mesa más lejana a la puerta para poder mostrarle a Angela, ya que ella sólo la conocía por nombre.

Ya eran las ocho con cinco minutos y era prácticamente hora de subir a mi piso cuando Bella llegó a mi mesa, caminando tranquilamente como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Se acercó mascando su goma de mascar viéndose de lo más relajada con uno de sus usuales atuendos. Esa vez su pantalón de algodón era marrón.

—Llegas tarde —señalé con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola a tí también, Edward —replicó rodando los ojos—. Sólo dime dónde está.

Disimuladamente señalé con mi mentón hacia la mesa cerca de la entrada donde Angela hablaba animadamente con uno hombre y una mujer jóvenes que sabía que también eran de contaduría. Ese día llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca que la hacía ver elegante, además de un profundo escote en V que me hacía bajar la mirada constantemente.

—¿Verdad que es preciosa?

—ahm... si, lo es —murmuró quedamente.

Segundos después, vimos a Angela levantarse de su silla y toparse con un muchacho joven y delgado quien soltó su plato de plástico que ya se encontraba vacío. Sin dudarlo, ella le recogió el plato y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de irse.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era amable —señalé.

—Si, Edward, es la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

Cuando giré a ver a Bella, su sonrisa me hizo notar que lo había dicho en broma. De todas formas estaba bastante acostumbrado a su sarcasmo y sabía que no siempre era con mala intención.

Subimos rápidamente hasta nuestro piso y nos dedicamos a trabajar, quedamos en ir a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo y planear lo que haría después. Desafortunadamente, a esa hora Bella seguía atascada con el diseño de un logo que debía entregar esa misma tarde, asi que me embarqué solo en el ascensor rumbo al primer piso.

La hora de almuerzo había comenzado hacía al menos 15 minutos así que el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Bella y yo solíamos sentarnos con Rick y Julie, unos amigos del piso doce que eran asistentes personales de los jefes mayores, pero esta vez simplemente los saludé y evité sus curiosas miradas. Pasé un rato buscando a Angela entre los muchos trabajadores, viéndome en la obligación de sonreir por cortesía a algunos de ellos cuando me atrapaban viendo de un lugar a otro, especialmente a las mujeres de cabello castaño que estaban de espalda y a las que tenía que esperar que voltearan para saber si eran *mi* castaña, sólo para notar que no lo eran.

Había visto a tantas mujeres con su tono de cabello, de piel, o ropa similar, que no me hubiese sorprendido si al día siguiente varias de ellas me ponían una queja en recursos humanos por acoso. Decidí ganar tiempo y hacer la fila para comprar algo de comer. Cuando estaba a sólo un par de personas de ser atendido, escuché su voz:

—Vas a acompañarme este viernes en la noche, ¿cierto? —comentó sonando claramente entusiasmada.

—No lo sé, Ange, no tengo muchas ganas... —respondió otro mujer con tono bastante nasal.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que acompañarme! Escuché que Jay-Z estuvo allí la semana pasada.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡Tenemos que ir a ver! Ya conseguí lo más difícil, las reservaciones. Sólo faltas tú, Jane.

—Esta bien —accedió su amiga.

"¡Dios! ¿Tanto rogar para salir a comer en un buen restaurante? Que deprimente eres, Jane"

—¡Hey! ¡Si no quieres nada, sal de la fila! —gritó una voz que no sonaba a ninguna de las dos personas que estaban captando mi atención.

Cuando enfoqué mi mirada, vi que era la cocinera que sacudía su gran cuchara en mi dirección. Mi mente estaba por completo en otro sitio y había perdido el apetito, así que me salí de la fila justamente cuando unas personas tras de mí comenzaban a quejarse.

Corrí hasta la máquina expendedora para comprar un par de cosas y subí al quinto piso lo más aprisa posible, lo cual no era mucho porque tuve uno de esos momentos en los que el ascensor simplemente no quiso cooperar conmigo y avanzar más rápido. Finalmente llegué jadeando hasta el cubículo de Bella.

—Tengo una idea —anuncié tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, mierda —Se lamentó apartando la vista de su computador para enfocarse en mí.

—¿Esa va a ser tu respuesta a todo lo que te diga de ahora en adelante? —pregunté algo molesto.

—Tu frase de _tengo una idea_ es casi tan mala como _estoy enamorado_, así que sí —explicó ella y, por fortuna, evitó completamente el hacer comillas con sus dedos. Sigue en pie lo de doblar los próximos dedos que me hagan eso, no me importa si es mujer.

—Bella...

—Ok, ok, cuéntame.

—Bien, escuché a Angela decirle a alguien que irían este viernes al restaurante de moda así que ya lo decidí, voy a encontrarla allá —informé con entusiasmo.

—Uhm... Si te das cuenta de que puedes perfectamente hablarle aquí mismo en la oficina, ¿cierto?

—Ya lo sé, pero si pienso en hablarle aquí, se que querré bajar ahora mismo y presentarme. De esta forma al menos me estoy dando unos días... eso es tiempo, ¿cierto? —ofrecí tratando de apelar a su punto de vista—. Además, así podrá verme en un lugar distinto y... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podamos empezar desde allí y beber algo...

—Edward —interrumpió con un tono de advertencia— ¿Qué pasó con lo del tiempo?

—¡Bien! Hablaré con ella un poco para conocerla —expliqué cansado ya de lo mismo—. Sólo quiero que sea en otra parte.

—Bien, suerte —Volvió su mirada a la pantalla de su computador y comenzó a teclear velozmente.

—Vas a acompañarme, ¿cierto?

—Nop —contestó sin dejar su trabajo ni un segundo.

—Por favor, Bella, acompáñame. Sé que será más fácil contigo allí y así podrás estar pendiente de que no me extralimite —repliqué calmadamente.

La verdad es que lo decía con toda la sinceridad. Sabía que de una forma u otra la presencia de Bella mejoraría las cosas.

—¡Esta bien! —Accedió a regañadientes —Pero pagarás mi cena y mis tragos.

Sonreí y dejé en el escritorio su goma de mascar favorita que había comprado en la máquina expendedora. No me dirigió ni una mirada, pero sabría que en algún momento lo notaría y le agradaría. Siempre era así.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la enamorada de Edward? **

**¿Será que tanta perfección cabe en un solo cuerpo? xD jajaj**

**¿Alguna vez han observado a alguien a lo lejos así? :$ porque yo sí jaja**

**Tengo muchas ganas de leer sus opiniones :D si te gustó, espero me regales tu review ;)**

**Abrazos.  
Alessa.**


	3. El Amor y la Suerte Buscada

¡Bienvenidos! :D Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos jaja espero que me digas qué te parece ;)

**Gracias,** como siempre, a todo el que se atreve a ser diferente y extraordinario en esta vida, es decir, a leer **YYYYY**... dejar un review ;D

_¡Anímate!_

_Y Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El Amor... y la Suerte Buscada**

(También conocido como: El amor y los desconsiderados Bartenders)

**EPOV**

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que Ángela va a venir a este restaurante?

—Al menos eso fue lo que escuché cuando ella hablaba por teléfono —expliqué mirando alrededor de la planta tras la cual estábamos parados—. Habló sobre el lugar de moda, reservaciones difíciles de conseguir y algo sobre Jay-Z. Me imaginé que sería "Mistro". Tiene que ser este, ¿cierto?

—¿Tiene que ser este? Eso no suena muy realista, Edward, pero está bien —respondió ella haciendo un pequeño globo con su chicle para explotarlo de inmediato.

Dejé de mirar a mi alrededor por un momento para verla a ella y el gran contraste que producía en ese lugar. Si bien no estábamos en un lugar demasiado elegante (no habían hombres en trajes ni mujeres con vestidos formales), definitivamente no había más nadie con pantalones ajustados de algodón negros bajo una falda negra, y botas de combate marrón oscuro. Tampoco podía dejar de notar que había reemplazado su usual camiseta manga corta por un suéter manga largo azul rey con una abertura "V" en su cuello.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar. —anuncié. Después de todo, llevábamos cerca de 20 minutos esperando en el lobby.

—Ok, ¿bajo qué nombre hiciste las reservaciones? —"Oh, oh" pensé rápidamente. Ella debió haber visto algo en mi rostro porque continuó—: Edward... por favor dime que recordaste hacer las reservaciones —pidió con un tono de reprimenda.

—Sí recordé hacerlas —respondí de inmediato... quizás demasiado rápido, por lo que ella sólo me lanzó una mirada letal casi retándome a mentir—. ¡Es en serio! Lo recordé... es sólo que... pues... NoTeníanMesas.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó. No tenía idea si lo decía porque no me había entendido o porque estaba tan molesta que prefería no entender—. ¡No puedo creerlo, Edward! —culminó molesta para luego escupir la goma de mascar en su mano y botarla en una papelera cercana.

Dimos un vistazo al interior del restaurante y podía verse que el lugar estaba bastante copado, con meseros pasando de un lugar a otro entre las mesas y podía escucharse la voz de una mujer cantando aparentemente en vivo. Por supuesto, todo esto estaba custodiado por un hombre de cabello castaño esponjado y un bigote muy delgado que estaba parado tras un podio con un gran libro en sus manos. El hombre estaba junto a la puerta y se encargaba de recibir a cualquier persona con la intención de entrar así que supuse que ese sería el libro de reservaciones.

—Discúlpame, Bella, no era mi intención arrastrarte hasta acá...

—¡Por supuesto que era tu intención! —Susurró audiblemente— Ahora pensemos qué vamos a hacer.

Ante sus palabras, no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Esa era la Bella que conocía y que tanto quería. No conocía a nadie tan práctico como ella que en lugar de atascarse ante un problema, ella buscaba otro camino. Aunque también había aprendido que ese camino no siempre era el más cómodo, fácil o... incluso legal.

—No lo sé, ese hombre no parece querer moverse a ningún lado —dije, señalándolo con mi mentón.

—Debería de ir al baño en cualquier momento —murmuró Bella mirando a través de la planta— aunque quizás no podríamos esperar tanto. El tonto ni siquiera tiene un vaso con agua en esa mesa.

—¿Y si intentamos decir que sí hicimos reservaciones y nos hacemos pasar por alguien? —propuse.

—¿Y tener "una noche de locos"? No gracias. Nadie puede superar a Tina Fey —sonrió.

Tenía razón.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? —pregunté mirando el reloj y viendo que ya era cuarto para las ocho. Ángela debía llegar en cualquier momento.

—Ok, voy a entrar.

Inmediatamente emprendió su marcha con su ceño fruncido y viéndose totalmente decidida, así que estiré el brazo y sujeté su muñeca con firmeza, halándola hacia mí y pegándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Donde ese tipo estirado —replicó como lo más obvio del mundo.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a menta ¡Hey! Al menos no eran cebollas.

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¡Conseguirnos una mesa, Edward!

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, Bella se soltó de mi agarré y marchó con paso decidido hasta el hombre. Sin embargo, una vez allí, su postura cambió por completo. Comenzó a hablar esbozando una sonrisa que parecía un tanto... ¿tímida? para luego tomar su cabello entre sus manos y disponerlo todo en uno de sus hombros, exponiendo su cuello.

El pretensioso del bigote no pareció alterarse mucho porque ni siquiera le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero me di cuenta de que su mirada vagaba un poco más de la cuenta en el pecho de Bella, y no me sentí muy cómodo con un tipo babeando sobre mi amiga.

Después de unos segundos, Bella se acercó más aun al hombre de modo que estaba de un lado del podio, casi donde él estaba. Al principio él pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero no le duró mucho porque luego estaba dándole una sonrisa a Bella quien estaba tan cerca que prácticamente le susurraba en su oído.

—¡Edward, cariño! —llamó Bella levantando su mano y sacudiéndola para captar mi atención.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me apresuré a llegar hasta ella y tomar su mano en la mía haciendo caso omiso al pretensioso a mi lado.

—¡Gracias, León! —dijo Bella. Le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso en el aire hasta que la halé hacia la mesera que esperaba para llevarnos a nuestra mesa.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que tenía razón, justo en el centro del salón había una banda de jazz formada por un gran tambor, una guitarra, un contrabajo y una mujer con un ceñido vestido púrpura cantando. Todo el lugar tenía una especie de aire retro, como si acabase de entrar en la década de los años 20. Alrededor de la banda había varias mesas y un par de escalones más arriba estaban otras. Como una especie de gradas con vista al centro. Había unos pocos ventanales grandes porque las paredes estaban cubiertas por terciopelo borgoña.

Finalmente la mesera nos dejó en una mesa bastante retirada del centro del lugar y junto a un ventanal en una zona que era claramente para "fumadores". Cuando nos sentamos, Bella aún mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué hiciste para que entráramos?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —eludió ella como si nada dirigiendo su atención hacia el menú.

Cuando me quedé en silencio ella volvió a posar su mirada en la mía y me dio una sonrisa similar a la que le había dado al hombre de afuera, así que me fue imposible resistir el devolverle el gesto.

—Vive un poco, Ed —comentó antes de guiñarme un ojo.

Después de eso ordenamos la comida y la conversación entre nosotros fluyó fácilmente, como siempre. Cuando la mesera llegó con nuestra orden, Bella atacó inmediatamente su pescado antes de hablar nuevamente:

—Julie y Rick me dijeron que los ignoraste totalmente el otro día —señaló.

—Diablos... diles que fue por...

—...una chica. Tranquilo, ya lo saben —aseguró ella tomando un bocado de ensalada.

Me daba un poco de pena con mis amigos, pero sabía que entenderían. A las ocho y cuarto era, como lo había dicho Bella, "hora del show". Ella me dio luz verde y me alejé de nuestra mesa para caminar por el lugar y hacer lo posible para buscar a Ángela de manera disimulada.

El restaurante no era realmente muy grande pero sí un tanto amplio, sin mencionar que estaba lleno de personas por doquier, así que tardé un buen rato revisando entre las caras hasta encontrar el hermoso rostro de Ángela.

Finalmente la ubiqué en una esquina de la barra. Llevaba un vestido color verde manzana que resaltaba en su preciosa piel morena. Era el momento, sabía que era el momento. Era lo que había planeado y tanto Bella como el resto de mis amigos merecían que lo intentara.

Rápidamente di un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo de la parte de atrás de la barra. Mi camisa blanca seguía presentable. No era un hombre exageradamente atractivo, ciertamente no creía que nadie me llamase "adonis" o cualquier otro nombre sacado de algunas novelas de romance. Jasper bromeaba con que era simplemente más delgado que musculoso, pero tenía confianza en que lograría captar la atención de Ángela.

Invoqué toda la seguridad y firmeza que podía acumular y, con paso firme, me acerqué discretamente al hombre de baja estatura que estaba sentado junto a Ángela.

—Disculpa, aquel mesero que está allá —señalé a un hombre rollizo que caminaba rápidamente entre las mesas —dijo que están remolcando tu auto afuera.

—Pero lo paré en el estacionamiento —objetó el hombre viéndome con ojos negros grandes.

—Creo que dijo algo de un choque... deberías ir a ver, amigo —aconsejé pidiendo perdón internamente y tratando de hablar en susurros para que Ángela, quien se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, no volteara a vernos.

El pobre hombre siguió mi consejo y salió corriendo de allí así que logré mi objetivo de conseguir un asiento junto a Ange. Nada como un encuentro "casual".

—¡Una cerveza! —grité al barman que pasaba de un lado a otro balanceando botellas en sus manos.

Tuve la suerte de que Ángela volteó a verme y pude vislumbrarla de cerca. Nunca la había visto en un lugar distinto a la oficina y de inmediato noté que su rostro se veía distinto, más brillante y con sus ojos enmarcados en líneas negras. En ese breve momento en que se fijó en mí, llevaba una gran sonrisa y arrugó un poco su nariz así que, sin pensarlo, salté a la oportunidad.

—Hola, creo que te conozco —saludé sonriendo.

—Sí... uhm... trabajas en Webicom, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella y me felicité internamente al saber que ella también me había notado.

Punto para Cullen.

Nos estrechamos brevemente las manos cuando pretendí que no sabía su nombre y me di cuenta que era exactamente lo que había imaginado. Mis amigos definitivamente no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

Pasamos unos minutos hablando de cosas sencillas y tuve la sensación… la sensación de practicar el deporte extremo de más adrenalina entre todos, la sensación de estar en la montaña más alta del mundo y rumbo a ese emocionante precipicio donde sabía que lo mejor estaría al caer. Todo dentro de mi gritaba "corre".

_Corre._

_Corre._

Estaba tan sumido en mis sentimientos que me di cuenta de que había dejado de escuchar a Ángela y no tenía idea de lo que me estaba hablando en ese momento.

—...totalmente loco, ¿cierto?—exclamó ella dando una gran carcajada— ¡Por favor!

—¡Claro! ¡Sí! —repliqué automáticamente, riendo sin saber realmente por qué. Sólo esperaba no haberme equivocado.

En ese momento sentí mi celular vibrando en mi bolsillo y al sacarlo vi que era un texto de Bella.

"Si corres, te puedes caer"

Diablos. Esa mujer era medio psíquica. Aunque quizás todas las mujeres lo sean un poco porque mi madre no se quedaba atrás... e incluso Alice.

Guardé mi teléfono rápidamente y continué tratando de recuperar el hilo de la conversación con Ángela.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Y se supone que es "todo un hombre"— culminó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Juro por Dios que lo que hice después de eso fue totalmente inesperado, incluso para mí. Es decir, sé que varias veces había pensado en hacerlo pero... definitivamente no lo había pensado con Ángela.

En el momento en que vi a Ángela mover sus dedos para formar la seña de las estúpidas comillas que habían plagado mi semana, levanté mi mano y tomé sus dedos en los míos sujetándolos con un poco de presión... por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo para detenerme antes de realmente... bueno... doblar sus dedos.

Lástima que realmente no había una manera normal de salir de esa situación así que hice lo primero que pasó por mi mente... aflojé mi agarre y acaricié sus dedos un segundos antes de soltarlos.

Sin querer, solté una risa nerviosa y cuando ella sólo sonrió y arrugó su entrecejo (probablemente tratando de entender qué diablos había hecho con su mano) pensé que nada podría ser peor. Por fortuna, su amiga escogió ese momento para acercarse a ella y decirle algo al oído.

—Disculpa, Edward. Tengo que irme —Se excusó Ángela, levantándose de su asiento—. Quizás podamos vernos en la oficina.

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca tenemos demasiada gente en el quinto piso —sonreí.

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla (otro punto para Cullen) y me quedé viendo como su figura y sus torneadas piernas desaparecían entre el grupo de personas.

—No saliste persiguiéndola... esto debe ser toda una tortura —La voz de Bella me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo dar un brinco en mi asiento al notar que provenía del taburete que estaba a mi izquierda.

—¿Desde cuándo estas sentada allí?

—Desde hace un rato. Poco antes de que le masturbaras los dedos... o lo que sea que hayas hecho con su mano.

No pude evitar reír con su comentario, aunque aún sentía un poco de vergüenza.

Por enésima vez, le grité al barman que me sirviera una cerveza y un vodka para Bella, y él, por enésima vez, me ignoró completamente.

—Al diablo con esto —murmuró Bella.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Bella dar la vuelta a la barra y meterse en el lugar del barman que en ese momento se encontraba atendiendo a un grupo de mujeres en la otra esquina.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —exclamé entre alarmado y divertido porque parcialmente temía que nos echaran de allí a causa de ella.

—¿Tú que crees? ¡Sirviendo nuestras bebidas! —respondió con una sonrisa y me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba comiendo su usual goma de mascar... de hecho, no la había visto masticar goma desde que entramos.

Entre eso y su ligero cambio en ropa, parece que alguien sí se tomó en serio eso de ir a un restaurante.

Después de un momento maniobrando tras la barra, Bella pudo localizar y entregarme la cerveza, además de encontrar la botella de vodka girarla en el aire y servir con fluidez un trago en su vaso.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —pregunté, esta vez completamente entretenido y sin preocupaciones.

—Fui barman unos meses cuando estaba en la universidad. Me ayudaba a pagar las cuentas —sonrió.

—¡Hey, linda! Pásame dos whiskeys con hielo —gritó un hombre fornido a dos asientos de distancia.

Bella le sonrió y sirvió las bebidas con igual agilidad. Pero noté que, una vez servido, éste le tomó la mano y la sujetó por un momento antes de Soltarla. Mi amiga pareció sorprenderse un instante pero luego simplemente le obsequió una sonrisa aún más grande y un guiño.

Cuando finalmente Bella volvió a su asiento, choqué mi botella con su vaso.

—Creo que alguien se ganó un admirador —dije, para luego dar un largo trago a mi cerveza. Refrescante.

—Deberías hablar con el tipo de la entrada. Tuve que manosearlo detrás de ese podio para que nos dejase entrar.

Mi reacción, por supuesto, fue escupir el delicioso sorbo que había tomado. Cuando vi a Bella reírse a carcajadas me di cuenta que su comentario había sido una broma.

—Mentirosa —murmuré y nuevamente llevé la botella a mis labios con la certeza de que esa vez si lograría pasar más allá de mi garganta... me equivoqué.

—Tienes razón —dijo Bella—. El tipo era gay así que le dije que tú también lo eras y me cambio una mesa por tu número.

Terminé expulsando mi bebida otra vez y la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Bella no me ayudaba a entender si hablaba en serio o no, pero me di cuenta de algo más: Para alguien que llevaba siendo mi amiga un buen tiempo, aún tenía cosas por saber acerca de Bella Swan.

* * *

PD: "Noche de locos" o "viernes de locos" es una peli muy buena de Tina Fey :D ¡recomendada!

Recuerda que si te gusta la historia, por fa hazmelo saber en esta ventanita de abajo que dice review ;) aun cuando no tengas cuenta

**¿Qué te parece? En mi país dicen que "uno hace su propia suerte" y eso fue lo que hizo Edward xD**

**¿Qué te pareció Angela y todo lo que Edward sintió? ¿Tu también haz creado "casualidades"? ¡porque yo sí! Jajaj**

**¿Y todo lo que hizo Bella?**

**Espero me dejes tu opinión ;) desahógate jaja**

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abrazos.

Alessa


	4. El Amor y Quienes Creí Conocer

¡Hola! Gracias por pasar otra vez :)

**ANUNCIO** especialmente para aquellas SIN CUENTA en Fanfiction (**RoseCaoba, Jenny, Maleja Twihard...**) Recuerden que pueden buscarme en **Facebook** como **"Alessa Fanfiction"** (link en mi perfil) donde publico adelantos y aviso cada vez publico nuevos capítulos. También recuerden que aunque no tengan cuenta, igual pueden seguir dejando comentarios en el cuadrito blanco de abajo :D les agradezco.

**2Do ANUNCIO: **Quizás ya se dieron cuenta (si es así, que pena jaja), esta historia no esta siendo **beteada**. A mi me gusta trabajar con lectoras para que así no sea sólo un trabajo sino que disfruten. Si tienes dotes de **beta**, eres buena con ortografía y gramática, y quieres ayudarme, sería un gusto para mi trabajar contigo :D contáctame en un review.

Como obviamente saben, esta historia tampoco tiene una **imagen propia**. Si tienes dotes de diseñadora y tienes ideas para una imagen de "Amor O Algo Así" :D me encantaría recibir tu ayuda. Contáctame ;)

**¡AHORA SI!**

Esto es lo que yo llamo un _Capítulo Raíz_ porque para entender el presente de una persona, también tenemos que conocer su pasado y el lugar de donde viene ;)

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**El Amor... y Quienes Creí Conocer  
**

**EPOV**

—¡Edward, hijo, ya está lista la torta!

—¡Ya voy mamá! —grité mientras corría emocionado desde el jardín hasta la cocina.

Apenas llegué, el olor a vainilla y la calidez del lugar invadió mis sentidos. Mi madre me esperaba con una gran sonrisa y el pastel en sus manos. Ese pastel con relleno de fresa y glaseado de crema era lo mejor que había conocido en mis nueve años de vida.

—Siéntate, voy a servirte un pedazo —ordenó dejando el postre en la esa y buscando platos.

Cuando terminó de servir mi rebanada y la suya, se sentó junto a mí y disfrutamos de mi plato favorito.

—A tu padre le encantará ver el pastel cuando llegue del trabajo —comentó alegremente.

Para ese punto ya había notado como mamá le gustaba abrazar y besar a papá todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿por qué besas tanto a papá?

Ella soltó una carcajada que pronto cubrió con su mano.

—Porque yo amo a tu papá —respondió tranquila—. También te beso mucho a ti porque también te amo.

—¿Me amas más a mí? —pregunté nervioso por su respuesta.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero a tu papá lo amo distinto porque él no es mi hijo, es mi esposo.

Las palabras de mi mamá se repetían en mi cabeza y después de dar nuestros últimos bocados, hablé nuevamente:

—¿Yo tendré una esposa algún día?

Mi mamá abandonó su plato y su cuchara, se acuclilló ante mí, sostuvo mis mejillas entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Cuando seas grande, te vas a enamorar con todo el corazón.

Después de eso todo pareció volverse borroso, como si entrase en una bruma. Apenas podía ver el rostro de mi madre y distinguir sus labios moviéndose, pero lo único que escuchaba era una extraña melodía que se repetía una y otra vez.

Pestañeé con fuerza y en lugar de ver el rostro de mi madre y la casa donde crecí, vi el interior de mi habitación en el apartamento que compartía con Emmett. La molesta melodía continuaba sonando y me percaté de que era mi teléfono que descansaba en la mesa que estaba a mi lado.

—Aló —saludé aún más dormido que despierto.

—Edward, no me digas que acabas de despertarte.

—Mamá —suspiré y luego hice una mueca al recordar que mi mamá acostumbraba a llamarme los domingos a mediodía, lo que significaba que era bastante tarde (para ella).

—¡Ya te perdiste de la mitad del día! —exclamó ella— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo han estado tus cosas?

—Estoy bien, mamá, ¿y tú?

—Todo tranquilo, ya sabes que casi nada pasa en este pueblo.

Tuve que resistir la risa al escuchar eso porque no era nada raro en ella. Por sus palabras, cualquiera pensaría que vive en algún lugar recóndito y olvidado del planeta... cuando en realidad vivía en los suburbios a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Sabes que también puedes venir a la ciudad, ¿cierto?

—Tal vez te tome la palabra, escuché maravillas de un nuevo restaurante, "Mistro".

—¡Ah, sí! Bella y yo fuimos el viernes —comenté casualmente, aun estirándome un poco en mi cama para soltar la pereza.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sonando realmente sorprendía.

Mi madre sabía sobre mi amistad con Bella, aunque nunca la había conocido. Ella sabía que solíamos salir de vez en cuando, así que no entendí el tono en su voz.

—Sí.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo suponer que ya estas mejor de todo lo que pasó con la insoportable de Irina?

Claro, debí imaginarme que eso vendría. Después de que Irina rompiera conmigo, pasé mucho tiempo alejado de todos y apenas iba a trabajar. Definitivamente lo último que quería era hablar o pensar en ella.

—No le digas así, mamá, sólo... olvídalo.

—Está bien —accedió—¬ ¿Puedes venir a cenar esta noche? Tu hermano dijo que tiene algo que hacer, así que le dije que te prestara su carro.

—Allí estaré, mamá —sonreí. Emmett detestaba prestarme su carro pero estas eran órdenes de arriba y pretendía disfrutarlo—. Emmett es tan suertudo al tener un auto, a veces quisiera pedirle que me lo preste, sólo para descansar de tanto autobús.

—¡Ay, hijo! No te preocupes, le recordaré que comparta contigo. Después de todo, ya están compartiendo gastos de apartamento.

¡Sí! ¡Punto para Cullen!

La tarde de domingo fue larga, calurosa y sin muchas eventualidades. Había quedado con mi mamá de estar allá a las 7. Eran sólo treinta minutos de viaje pero tenía que aprovechar mí tiempo así que a las 5:30 ya estaba listo. Le pedí las llaves a Emmett y prácticamente tuve que abrir los dedos de su mano con fuerza para poder lograr que las soltara.

Me tomé mi tiempo recorriendo la carretera y me atreví a rebasar un poco el límite de velocidad para bajar las ventanas y sentir el viento recorriendo mi cuerpo. No era un carro deportivo ni último modelo, era sólo un corsa de hace varios años, pero Emmett se había encargado de mantenerle un buen motor y andar en ese auto era excelente.

El tiempo se me hizo corto y llegué a casa de mis padres justo a tiempo. Estacioné y entré, como siempre, usando mis llaves.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —grité caminando por la sala.

Escuché un ruido en el piso de arriba así que me encaminé hasta allá. Llamé nuevamente a mi mamá pero nadie respondía así que terminé cometiendo uno de los peores errores de mi vida... abrí la puerta de su habitación sin tocar antes. Allí, frente a mí, estaba mi madre en toda su desnudez, tal y como llegó al mundo.

—¡Edward! —Gritó.

Apenas vi que usaba sus brazos para ocultar su cuerpo porque cerré mis ojos de inmediato. Salí corriendo en dirección contraria, bajé las escaleras tan rápido que casi me caigo y sentí mis orejas (en realidad toda mi cara) caliente de vergüenza.

Me quedé en la sala haciendo lo posible por eliminar, borrar, incinerar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Finalmente escuché a mi madre aproximarse y, para mi sorpresa, estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Oh, hijo! ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

—¡Estaba buscándote! Te llamé varias veces pero no respondías —expliqué exasperado por su reacción ante mi horror.

—¡Me estaba bañando! No te escuché llegar —continuó riendo.

—Oh, por Dios. Necesito echarle cloro a mi cerebro.

—¡Edward! Soy tu madre y soy una mujer, no es para tanto —rodó los ojos.

Claro. "No es para tanto".

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunté una vez que me indicó que pasáramos a la cocina.

—Salió. No comerá con nosotros hoy.

—Oh.

Una vez que nos sentamos a la mesa para comer, hablamos de algunos detalles de su vida y la mía (además de darle la escasa información que tenía sobre la vida privada de mi hermano. Él no acostumbraba a compartir mucho conmigo).

—Entonces... ¿Todo está mejor en tu vida? —interrogó mi madre y noté que se esforzaba por sonar casual.

—Estoy bien, mamá —sonreí honestamente. Mi mente divagó ligeramente hacia la noche del viernes en la que al fin había hablado con Angela... y cuando Bella me mostró sus dotes de bartender.

—Bien, me alegra.

Después de comer, mi madre sacó una bandeja con mi plato favorito: su torta de vainilla.

—No me dijiste que harías pastel —comenté con entusiasmo mientras ella servía una rebanada para cada uno.

—Sé cuánto te gusta —dijo cálidamente—. Edward, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Dime —repliqué de forma apenas entendible debido a que mi boca se encontraba llena en ese momento.

—Tu papá y yo... hemos tenido problemas. Estamos separados.

Tragué en seco, apenas logrando que la torta terminara de pasar por mi garganta.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, no entiendo...

—Son cosas que suceden, Edward...

—¡Pero ustedes son felices! —exclamé exasperado— Ustedes son la pareja perfecta.

Mi madre me dio una sonrisa triste antes de hablar:

—Llevamos más de veinte años juntos, sí. Pero estamos muy lejos de ser perfectos —explicó—. Voy a ahorrarte los detalles, sólo quiero que sepas que no se trata de infidelidad ni nada de eso. Simplemente... el amor cambia.

—¿Cambia? Pero si se aman entonces...

—Tu padre y yo llevamos seis meses durmiendo por separado y acordamos que él se mudará pronto a la ciudad.

Bajé la mirada y me dediqué a detallar el color de la madera y el diseño de mi plato ya vacío.

—Ok —murmuré quedamente.

—Lamento decirte esto, Edward —señaló ella—, pero era necesario. Carlisle y yo aún nos queremos pero decidimos hacer esto. Pase lo que pase con nosotros, tu hermano y tú siempre serán lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho juntos.

Me levanté de mi silla con pesadez, le indiqué a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo y la envolví en mis brazos dándole un fuerte y apretado abrazo.

—Gracias, mamá. Si... si necesitas algo...

—Gracias hijo —masculló ella, apretándome aún más fuerte. Como sólo una madre podría.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, mis pensamientos estaban bastante dispersos. Ya no era solamente Angela quien ocupaba mi mente sino toda la situación entre mis padres; ellos eran la pareja que siempre admiré y crecí pensando en algún día tener una vida como la de ellos junto a la persona indicada, ¿acaso me había equivocado?

Es por ello que decidí escapar de mi estupor, salir de mi cubículo y cruzar los pocos pasos que me llevaban hasta el de Bella para aprovechar de saludarla. Claro, ella sabía que en los años que llevaba conociéndola yo nunca me acercaba "solamente a saludar" y después de un par de minutos se percató de ello

—¡A ver! Háblame de Angela —ordenó, apartando su vista y sus manos de su computador.

Al tener la oportunidad de hablar sobre ella, mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí automáticamente.

—Es maravillosa. Es inteligente, hermosa, tiene un lunar en la mejilla que...

—No, Edward, no te estoy pidiendo que me listes sus excelentes cualidades que puedes ver a la distancia. Te estoy diciendo que me hables de ella, de su vida.

—Ok —respondí perplejo—. Trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad de Webicom, es eficiente, tiene...

—...un diploma en administración de proyectos —Me interrumpió nuevamente—. Esas cosas las sabe cualquiera que tiene oídos y pasa por la cafetería. Dime otra cosa.

Repentinamente recordé las veces en que la observé durante la hora del almuerzo y comencé a hablar de inmediato:

—Le gusta el sándwich de atún, y...

Tomé aire para continuar hablando pero, desafortunadamente, me sobraba aire y me faltaban palabras. Me quedé pensando un rato.

—Y... —agregó Bella, alargando su tono para indicarme que continuara.

—Y... —repetí como un autómata. No sabía qué decir.

—¡Vamos, Edward! —exclamó sonando un tanto exasperada—. Se supone que tuviste una *conversación* con esa mujer y ni siquiera puedes decirme qué le gusta, qué más hace aparte de su trabajo acá...

—Si —repliqué quedamente bajando la mirada para fijarla en su escritorio. Sentí que mis orejas se calentaban de a poco.

—Discúlpame, Edward —susurró, Bella.

Vi que sus pies se acercaron a mí con un poco de indecisión y lo siguiente que sentí fue sus brazos rodeándome. Bella y yo no éramos la clase de amigos que se abrazaban o se tocaban demasiado. Sí bromeábamos de vez en cuando y ella me tomaba del brazo o yo de su hombro... pero no tanto como un abrazo. Fue diferente, pero no incómodo.

—Está bien —afirmé. Me sentía avergonzado y un poco molesto pero sabía que ella no me había dicho todo eso con mala intención así que no tenía por qué hacerla sentir mal.

—No está bien —objetó apartándose de mi pero mantiene su mano en mi hombro—. Mi punto es que cuando te digo que la conozcas, me refiero a realmente saber más de ella de su propia boca. Escucharla, tal vez.

Asentí con la cabeza y le di una débil sonrisa. La verdad es que sí había comprendido su punto, pero eso no significaba que era fácil digerirlo. Después de todo, es prácticamente saber que mi manera de ser estaba mal, tal vez mis amigos tenían razón y era un tonto con todo lo referente al amor.

Correspondí brevemente el abrazo de Bella y ella me sonrió pareciendo un tanto apenada (algo que no era muy común en ella). Nos despedimos para continuar trabajando y volví a mi cubículo con mi cabeza más enredada de lo que estaba al principio.

Desde hace un tiempo parecía que todas las personas a mí alrededor se habían propuesto hacer algo para que me cuestionase a mí mismo, para que cuestionase mi forma de relacionarme, mis ideales, mis metas personales...

Centré mi mirada en la pantalla de mi computador y vi que tenía siete mensajes de correo electrónico urgentes, todos sobre alguna modificación o pedido de diseños importantes.

En ese momento agradecí profundamente a Dios el tener un trabajo tan exigente.

* * *

**¿Qué te pareció el momento de Esme con el pequeño Edward? Ella mismo dijo que se enamorara con todo el corazón.**

**¿Y la situación de Esme y Carlisle?**

**¿Viste que Bella también tiene su pretendiente? Jajaj**

**Tengo muchas ganas de leer tu opinión que es mi mejor recompensa. Ya se avecinan más progresos :D**

**Abrazos  
Alessa.**


	5. El Amor Que el Juego Comience

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de nuestra historia :D aprovecho de darle la bienvenida oficial a Julie De Sousa que se suma como Beta para que ustedes puedan leer palabras completas, como "Mesa" en vez de "esa" (que pena con ustedes jaja) y que todo tome un poco más de forma ;) GRACIAS a las demás chicas que se ofrecieron, ¡son un encanto! :)

**ANUNCIO:** Como podrán ver, ya nuestra historia tiene imagen :D (si ya FF la actualizó). Si me tienen en Facebook (Alessa Fanfiction) quizás vieron la votación entre las dos imágenes y esta fue la que quedó. Es muy sencilla porque la hice yo misma y no soy diseñadora :$ SIN EMBARGO, **SI ERES DISEÑADORA** y tienes una idea para dar imagen a "Amor o Algo Así", con gusto la recibo :D

**LA ROPA DE BELLA** (Ejemplos de como me la imagino) pueden encontrarla en mi perfil de aquí en Fanfiction ;)

**LuSwanSalvatore:** respondí tu review por FaceB (porque dijiste que me sigues por allí), si puedes búscalo porque es largo jaja pero en resumen: no había pensado en **Rosalie** pero tu comentario hizo que lo hiciera y ahora sí que saldrá ;) GRACIAS :D espero me sigas dando tu opinión ;)

¡ENJOY!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El Amor... Que el Juego Comience.**

**EPOV**

Sólo faltaba una persona en la fila de la cafetería, para que atendieran a Angela. Yo, por otro lado, me encontraba sentado junto a una de las mesas más retiradas; había comprado mi comida hace varios minutos, así que probablemente ya estaba un poco fría, pero valía la pena. Ese sería el día en que me acercaría a ella; hablaría con ella.

—¿Sabías que cada vez que empieza a gustarte alguien, te conviertes en un acosador? —susurró Bella, quien estaba sentada a mi lado engullendo un plato de lasaña que había traído de su casa.

—Sí, lo sé —sonreí—, pero es que me gusta la idea de conocerla primero.

—¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! ¿Sabes cuál sería una gran forma de conocer a tu presa? ...Digo, chica —ofreció ella— ¡Hablándole!

Su última palabra la dijo en tono de asombro, como si fuese algo que nunca se me habría ocurrido, pero me percaté de que seguía hablando en susurros.

—¿Por qué diablos estás hablando en susurros? —pregunté confuso.

Bella miró en varias direcciones antes de fijar su vista en mí y susurrar su respuesta:

—No lo sé, ¿acaso, eso no es lo que hacen los acosadores para que no los descubran?

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por su pequeña bromita y, aunque a mí también me parecía divertido, no podía simplemente permitir que se burlara de mí todo el tiempo. Rápidamente llevé mi dedo índice a mi boca, lo chupé asegurándome de mojarlo bien con mi saliva, y lo enterré en el trozo de lasaña de Bella.

—¿Decías? —cuestioné divertido.

La cara de horror de Bella era épica. Ella detestaba absolutamente, que alguien tocara su comida (por eso nunca compraba nada en el trabajo, a menos que saliera de una máquina expendedora), y el hecho de haber agregado mi saliva era, sencillamente, la cereza sobre el pastel de mi dulce venganza.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Con la comida no se juega! —chilló o, quizás sería mejor decir, despotricó, mientras me lanzaba una mirada matadora.

En ese momento aparté mí vista de ella y noté que Angela ya había salido de la fila y se encontraba en su mesa de siempre, junto con otra compañera.

—Hora del show —anuncié— ¡Deséame suerte!

Me levanté rápidamente para dirigirme hacia Ángela, pero me pareció haber escuchado a Bella mascullar algo que sonaba como "púdrete, ojalá tengas mal aliento, o algo así". Desafortunadamente yo era mucho más inteligente que eso y había procurado reemplazar mi usual sándwich de atún por un plato de arroz con pollo.

—Hola, Ángela —saludé, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

—¡Edward! Esperaba verte —sonrió abiertamente.

Hizo una seña con su mano para que me sentara junto a ella y por supuesto, no perdí ni un segundo para hacerlo. Noté que su amiga de la otra vez, Jane, nos miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido; no obstante, ella no me importaba en lo absoluto en ese momento.

Ángela y yo nos envolvimos en una conversación que se sentía natural. Ella estaba usando algo que hacia brillar sus labios y tuve que esforzarme un poco en concentrarme en lo que decía.

—...porque Ben nunca hacía nada de eso, ¿sabes? —culminó con una sonrisa y colocó su mano en mi brazo.

—¿Quién es Ben? —pregunté apenado.

—¡Mi ex-novio! —rió— Cuando comenzamos a salir, solía llevarme a nuevos lugares o simplemente conocer cosas distintas. Pero después todo se centraba en su trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Llegamos a un punto en el que me tracé el propósito de hacer que me notara, así que todos los días usaba algo diferente o hacía algo distinto con mi apariencia. Sin embargo, él nunca reaccionó, así que terminamos.

—Oh, lo siento —dije sin estar seguro de qué decir con exactitud. Sonaba algo triste pero me estaba hablando de su ex y no era necesariamente algo que quisiera escuchar.

Creo que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto y por un momento, me pregunté si era una costumbre en ella.

—Ya no importa. Es algo del pasado —sonrió y le dio un apretón a mi brazo.

Tenía tantas ganas de sentir ese agarre en mi cuello, así como de sujetar su cintura. Bella tenía razón, escucharla era mejor todavía. Me encantaba.

—...claro, ¿quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó Ángela, haciéndome regresar de mis pensamientos.  
—¿A dónde? —pregunté todavía perdido.

—¡A "Nocturno", tonto!

—¡Claro! ¡El club! Si. —respondí entusiasmado.

—Genial —contestó— préstame tu teléfono para anotarte mi número.

Después de anotarme su número, se despidió de mí recordándome que le escribiera para acordar nuestra cita del día siguiente en la noche. Era perfecta.

La cafetería comenzaba a vaciarse porque la hora del almuerzo había terminado, así que subí hasta mi cubículo donde encontré a Bella, que estaba sentada en mi silla con sus botas de combate sobre mi escritorio y el sonido de la goma de mascar en su boca.

—Estoy dentro —anuncié victorioso, a lo que ella sólo respondió enarcando una ceja en mi dirección—. Tenemos una cita —elaboré.

—¿Tenemos? No sé qué has estado pensando últimamente Edward, pero yo no te he dado ninguna cita...

—Ja, ja, ja —remedé con sarcasmo—. Angela y yo, vamos a "Nocturno" mañana en la noche.

—¿A "Nocturno? —bufó— ¡Eso va a estar muy bueno! Casi lamento no estar incluida en tu "cita" esta vez.

Los clubes nocturnos no eran necesariamente mi "actividad favorita"; en mi caso, era más de salir a bares o donde hubiese música en vivo, incluso el cine o algo así porque, la verdad, apenas sabía dar un par de pasos con ritmo que la gente pudiese considerar como "bailar". Sin mencionar que con la música tan alta lo menos que puede hacerse en esos lugares, es hablar.

—Ya sé que no es lo que acostumbro, pero... ella quiere ir, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Absolutamente nada —sonrió Bella, para luego hacer un gran globo de chicle y explotarlo. Se levantó de mi silla para irse a su cubículo y aproveché de tomar mi lugar—. Cuéntame qué tal te va; Mike ha estado invitándome a ese lugar pero no me he decidido.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. El pobre Mike, de programación, llevaba semanas invitando a salir a Bella. El chico no era tan malo, pero Bella apenas y le daba la hora.

—¿Finalmente vas a sacar al pobre chico de su miseria? —pregunté y esta vez fui yo quien enarcó una ceja.

—Tal vez —respondió, parecía bastante, apenas mirando a todos lados menos hacia mí—. Esto de pasar tanto tiempo contigo y hablar tanto del "amor de tu vida", me está contagiando algo.

—Cuidado. Quizás ya estés camino a caer en el abismo —advertí en broma.

Bella sólo bufó nuevamente, rodó sus ojos y salió hacia su cubículo.

Cuando conocí a Bella, llevaba pocos meses con su novio John. Lo vi un par de veces y parecía un buen tipo, estaba casi seguro de que era periodista... o algo así. Unos meses después mencioné a John por casualidad y Bella simplemente me dijo que ya no estaban juntos. El tono que usó me dio a entender que era definitivo y sentí que no era mi lugar husmear, ella tampoco me ofreció ninguna explicación.

En los dos años que llevaba conociendo a Bella, yo tuve un total de tres relaciones serias. Mientras que el único novio oficial del que Bella me había hablado era John, el resto eran salidas casuales que parecían más amistades que otra cosa y algunas relaciones de pocos meses. En ese sentido, podría decirse que éramos bastante distintos.

Esa noche llegué exhausto a casa. Aun tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y solicitudes de cambio que atender; sin contar el proyecto en conjunto que Bella y yo teníamos por fuera de la empresa y que aún, no habíamos comenzado a efectuar. Apenas pisé el apartamento, me quité el abrigo, lo lancé sobre la mesa y me desparramé en el sofá. Un minuto después Emmett, Jasper y Alice hacían su entrada con las manos llenas de bolsas. Aunque los dos últimos tenían su propio apartamento, ciertamente pasaban bastante tiempo en el mío.

—Alguien parece cansado —dijo Jasper aludiendo a lo obvio y dejándose caer junto a mí en el sofá.

—¿Quieres una cerveza, Ed? —preguntó Alice sacando una lata de la bolsa que traía y ofreciéndomela.

Le sonreí y agradecí profundamente. Teníamos pocos muebles así que tomó un pequeño banco de plástico y se sentó allí junto a Jasper para que Emmett se quedase con el sillón. Mi hermano no se molestó en saludarme, en lugar de eso sólo asintió su cabeza en mi dirección y, de camino a la cocina, masculló algo que no logré comprender. Quizás haya sido un "hola", ¡quién sabe!

Jasper tomó el control del pequeño y viejo televisor y comenzó a navegar por los canales para luego dirigirse hacia mí.

—¿ Y cómo vas con el amor de tu vida? ¿Ya le pediste matrimonio?

Un ruido fuerte, que sonó como algo metálico y pesado cayendo al suelo, salió de la cocina y todos quedamos callados esperando un posible grito de auxilio de Emmett, pero estaba todo en silencio, así que respondí.

—Todo va sobre ruedas —sonreí—. Tendremos nuestra primera cita mañana.

Jasper dejó de cambiar los canales y giró su rostro hacia mí, para observarme con ojos ensanchados.

—¿Primera cita? Han pasado casi dos semanas, pensé que ya sería tu novia... o al menos que estarías en depresión porque te rechazó. Después de todo, ya sabemos que no todas caen ante ti.

Bufé. Claro que me habían rechazado antes... ¡Y dolía como el diablo! En cierta forma, había corrido con suerte de que Angela también gustara de mí. Aunque presentía que era mucho más que suerte porque cuando es amor, es natural que ambos lo reconozcan. Otra razón más para saber que no estaba tan perdido.

—Decidí escuchar lo que me dijeron el otro día. Estoy tomando todo con calma.

Omití la parte de Bella en todo eso, porque no era necesario, ¿cierto?

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Jasper— ¿Te diste cuenta de que es imposible que esa chica sea el amor de tu vida y/o tu alma gemela?

Le di una mirada de soslayo. Por suerte, Alice era más perceptiva que él.

—No lo presiones, Jas —dijo ella dándole un codazo a mi amigo y luego se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que estés haciendo esto, Ed.

—Gracias, Alice —sonreí.

Mi hermano hizo su entrada en ese momento, con unas bolsas de frituras y un par de latas de cerveza. Una vez que se sentó, todos enfocamos nuestra atención hacia el televisor donde un hombre de ojos pequeños corría de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono con una muchacha que me recordaba bastante a Irina y que, aparentemente, estaba a punto de ser secuestrada.

Vi a Emmett por mi visión periférica y recordé que todavía, no le había comentado nada acerca de lo que mamá me había dicho el domingo. No tenía idea si él sabía algo de la separación de nuestros padres pero, si así era, no se había molestado en decirme una palabra. Aunque realmente, no es que habláramos mucho en general.

Decidí que hablaría con él apenas tuviese oportunidad. El pobre seguramente no sabría nada y sé que a mí no me gustaría que me mantuvieran por fuera de semejante secreto.

Con todo lo que tenía planeado para el día siguiente, ese martes prometía ser de todo, menos aburrido.

* * *

:)

He allí el pretendiente de Bella al que le hice spoiler sin querer xD y no, no esperen al típico Mike ;)

Procuraré moverme un poco más rápido con las publicaciones, aunque también doy prioridad esa pequeñez universitaria llamada TESIS xD jajaj

**¿Cómo te imaginas lo de Mike? ¿Cómo te está cayendo Ángela? Y por último... ¿Qué tal la movida de Edward con la comida de Bella? xD ¡Yo haría que me compre el almuerzo por un mes! :P**

**Es un gusto saber tu opinión así que suéltala en el cuadrito blanco aquí abajo ;) nos leemos por allí.**

**¿Te gusta la historia? Puedes recomendarla cuanto quieras ;)**

**Gracias y Abrazos.  
Alessa.**


	6. El Amor y Las Pequeñas Confusiones

Gracias por leer y seguir la historia :)

Estamos a sólo 1 CAPÍTULO de cerrar el rol de Ángela (creéme, es importante. Piénsalo) y pasar más hacia Bella jaja por si te lo preguntabas, así que sigue que allí vamos ;)

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Las personalidades de los mismos, diálogos y trama es propiedad de Alessa315. Está prohibido el uso y/o duplicado de la presente historia sin mi previa autorización escrita.

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**El Amor y Las Pequeñas Confusiones**

Mi hermano y yo siempre tuvimos una relación... un tanto extraña. Lo quiero como a nadie, por supuesto, es mi único hermano. Pero siempre hubo cierta rivalidad entre nosotros. Él siempre alegó que yo era un consentido de mamá solamente por ser el menor, yo siempre alegué que él era un bebé quejumbroso y eso no tenía nada que ver con que él fuese el mayor.

La decisión de vivir juntos fue más por cuestiones económicas que por nuestro deseo de "compartir como hermanos" y, desde entonces, formamos una relación más cordial. Claro, todo es mucho más fácil una vez que creces y no tienes que compartir tus juguetes con tus hermanos (excepto su carro, pero era él quien tenía que prestármelo a mí, así que ese era su problema y no el mío).

Ese martes fui fiel a mi palabra y, después de un día muy ocupado en la oficina; llegué al apartamento con el propósito de contarle a mi hermano lo de papá y mamá, antes de mi salida con Angela. Emmett aún no había llegado de su trabajo, así que decidí darme una ducha mientras lo esperaba. Cuando salí a la sala con la toalla amarrada a mi cintura, él ya estaba en su lugar de siempre: el sillón.

—Hola —saludé desde la puerta.

—Hola —replicó él, sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

Decidí aprovechar el momento y me senté en el sofá. Por un momento me dediqué a detallar lo que él veía en el televisor, parecía ser un programa sobre un grupo de personas que bebían demasiado y se la pasaban desnudándose en clubes nocturnos ¿Acaso esas personas eran familia? Realmente esperaba que no, porque uno de los chicos acababa de meter su lengua en la boca de una de las chicas... y luego en la de las otras dos. Incesto en la televisión, justo lo que faltaba… Preferí salir del asunto de una vez antes de que mis neuronas comenzaran a morir con esa clase de programas.

—¿Has hablado con mamá o papá últimamente? —pregunté, centrando mi mirada en Emmett.

—Sí. Ayer hablé con papá —respondió inmutable.

—Y has... ¿notado algo diferente en ellos? —Sentí que estaba dando muchas vueltas pero no quería que la noticia le impactara tanto como a mí. Me hubiese gustado que mamá me lo hubiese dicho de otra forma o, mejor aún, que me lo hubiese dicho antes.

—No lo creo. Papá sigue trabajando en el ambulatorio, mamá sigue en casa... ¡ah! y se están separando.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su respuesta.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—No sé, como... tres meses o algo así.

No pude evitar darle un puñetazo en el hombre y eso finalmente hizo que me mirara, aunque con bastante ira.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¡No me correspondía hacerlo, Edward! —masculló.

—¡Eres mi hermano y ellos son nuestros padres! ¡Claro que tenías que decirme!

Emmett resopló y se levantó del sillón, poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros.

—¡Les dije que te dijeran antes, pero no! ¡Nada que pueda perturbar a su pequeño niño!

—Entonces, ¿qué te costaba contarme? Estoy seguro que no era porque no querías "herir mis sentimientos" —culminé con sarcasmo.

—¡No es como si tu vieses más allá de tus narices!

—¡Es nariz, idiota! ¡Tengo una sola!

Emmett bufó nuevamente y por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, pero terminó dando la vuelta y encerrándose en su habitación con un estruendoso portazo.

Marché molesto hasta la mía, tomé mi teléfono y noté que tenía una hora para vestirme y llegar al apartamento de Angela. Se suponía que iba a pedirle prestado el carro a Emmett pero obviamente eso se había ido por el caño, así que tendría que tomar el autobús.

¡Genial!

Tomé una camisa azul marino, mi chaqueta, unos jeans, me peiné velozmente, tomé mi billetera y me apuré a salir lo más aprisa posible, tanto porque quería alejarme de Emmett como porque ya deseaba ver a Ángela. Por fortuna para mí, ella no vivía demasiado lejos (cerca de la casa de Bella, recordé) pero hasta allí me había llegado la suerte, porque tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo en la parada de autobús. A pesar de que tenía una hora, terminé tocando su timbre con cinco minutos de tardanza (al menos era prácticamente nada).

—¡Hola, Edward! —saludo Ángela animadamente, una vez que abrió la puerta.

Llevaba un vestido color mostaza que le quedaba como un guante y sus labios tenían nuevamente esa cosa brillante, que me hacía querer verlos y probarlos. La saludé con un abrazo y no tuve tiempo de detallar demasiado su casa porque tomó un bolso que estaba en una mesa junto a la puerta, agarró mi mano y me empujo para que saliéramos de inmediato.

Esa noche descubrí que Ángela tenía auto. No recordaba que lo hubiese mencionado antes pero fue una buena sorpresa. En ese momento me alegré de estar ahorrando para uno propio, sinceramente, me daba un poco de pena con Ángela usar su auto, aunque ella insistió que estaba más que bien.

De camino al club, Ángela me habló sobre sus amigas del trabajo y mencionó que varias de ellas también irían, incluyendo a Jane. "Que emoción" pensé con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que fue mucho más fácil escuchar lo que decía. Me contó un poco sobre sus padres que vivían en otra ciudad a varias horas de distancia y en su hermano de 14 años, Ian, que vivía con ella. Nuestra conversación se centró más que todo en ella y me pareció bien porque supuse que la idea era conocerla, en el poco tiempo que me dio le conté sobre mis padres, mis trabajos de diseño y a duras penas mencioné que tenía un hermano para evitar hablar de él a toda costa.

Cuando llegamos, había una fila considerable de personas fuera del club. Ángela ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, pues tomó mi mano con naturalidad y me llevó hasta la puerta (ganándose los abucheos de muchos) donde un hombre grande y calvo abandonó rápidamente su ceño fruncido y la saludo con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo para luego abrirnos la puerta.

No tenía idea de cómo Ángela tenía esos contactos, pero parecía funcionar muy bien. Subimos unas escaleras estrechas que nos llevó a un piso bastante oscuro con luces azules por doquier. La música estaba tan alta que apenas podía escucharla y coloqué mis manos en su cintura mientras ella nos guiaba entre las personas hacia el bar.

Una vez que nos sentamos, sentí mi celular vibrando en el bolsillo y al sacarlo vi que era un mensaje de Bella.

_"Feliz noche de cita. Deséame suerte -B"_

_"¿Suerte? No me digas que por fin terminaste de hibernar -E"_

_"¿Qué te puedo decir? Mike finalmente me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar ;) -B"_

—¡Edward! ¿De qué te ríes? —gritó Ángela, por sobre la música esbozando una sonrisa.

—Nada —respondí. Alcé mi mano para llamar al barman y sonreí recordando la última vez que había hecho eso y como Bella lo había solucionado todo tan a su manera.

Esa vez, sin embargo, el hombre tras la barra nos atendió rápidamente y me sorprendí, cuando ambos pedimos la misma cerveza. En un momento, ya teníamos nuestras bebidas.

—Por muchas más salidas como esta —brindó Ángela.

—¡Salud! —Choqué mi botella con la suya y me acerqué más a ella.

Después de eso, siguió contándome un poco más sobre su hermano e incluso sobre sus compañeras de trabajo. Estábamos terminando nuestra segunda cerveza, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción, era la misma canción que había tenido atascada en mi cabeza durante toda la semana, nada más y nada menos que "Ice, Ice, Baby" de Vanilla Ice.

—¡No puedo creer que pongan esa canción en este lugar! —gritó Ángela, soltando una gran carcajada.

Inevitablemente, mi pierna comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es terrible! ¿Verdad?

Ella me dio una mirada que no supe descifrar, antes de sujetar mi hombro y halar mi cuerpo hacia ella de modo que sus labios quedasen junto a mi oreja y mi rostro peligrosamente cerca de su escote.

—Te contaré un secreto, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿ok? —Tomé su cintura en mis manos e inhalé profundamente para luego soltar todo mi aire sobre su piel— He tenido esa canción pegada en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo y, la verdad, no me parece tan mala. Es un tanto...

—...divertida —culminé por ella, al mismo tiempo en que levanté mi rostro hacia el suyo y lamí mis labios.

Aproveché ese momento para dar el último trago de mi cerveza y llevarla conmigo hasta la pista de baile que estaba repleta. Ángela y yo la pasamos muy bien bailando esa y otras canciones más, hasta que colocaron una un poco más lenta. La tomé de la cintura y acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta sentir su aliento. La sonrisa que me dio fue todo lo que necesité para unir mis labios a los suyos en un beso. Era tal como sabía que sería y no podía tener suficiente de ella. Desafortunadamente sus amigas no compartían mi opinión y, tan rápido como la tuve, sentí que alguien la empujaba fuera de mi agarre. Eran sus amigas que no tenían reparos en interrumpir nuestro momento.

La atención de Ángela se volcó en ellas y aproveché para ir a descansar junto a la barra, no sin antes darle un beso más. Era tarde y el bar se había llenado.

—¡Dos Heineken frías! —grité al bartender.

—Parece que tuviste suerte esta noche —comentó un hombre sentado a mi lado. Tenía un vaso de lo que parecía ser whiskey en la mano, unos lentes de pasta gruesa y una horrible corbata verde aceituna.

Al principio no entendí a qué se refería pero señaló con su cabeza en dirección a Ángela que aún se encontraba en la pista con sus amigas.

—Uhm... sí —respondí algo incómodo, pero no podía negar que el hombre tenía razón.

Cuando recibí mi siguiente cerveza, saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora (era la una de la mañana) y recordé que no le había respondido a Bella, así que le escribí algo rápidamente.

_"Espero la estés pasando bien en tu cita. Me alegra que mañana tus ojeras combinarán las mías -E"_

Me sentía sudado y había tenido tanto trabajo últimamente que el cansancio estaba sacando lo mejor de mí. Unos minutos después, sentí mi celular vibrando nuevamente.

_"Habla solamente por ti. Estoy en mis pijamas de Legolas y acabo de recostar mi cabeza en mi almohada. Lista para descansar -B"_

No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando recibí un mensaje más.

_"¿Celoso? -B"_

Estaba tentado a bromear con que probablemente había tenido una cita terrible si había terminado tan temprano, pero la verdad es que ella tenía razón. No me molestaba salir a un club de vez en cuando, pero la verdad prefería hacer otras cosas más íntimas e incluso quedarme en casa, especialmente si tenía que levantarme temprano para el trabajo al día siguiente.

Lancé un vistazo tras de mí y vi como Ángela bailaba con su amiga Jane y se reían sin parar. Tomé mi teléfono otra vez y respondí sin pensarlo.

_"Muy celoso. Me muero de ganas de estar en cama contigo -E"_

Ya había enviado el mensaje cuando me di cuenta de lo que había escrito y, probablemente, de cómo se escuchaba. Mi primer instinto fue hacer algo para redimir mi error.

_"Quise decir "como tú" no contigo. Me muero de ganas de descansar en cualquier cama, en realidad -E"_

_"Aww, pensé que querías acostarte conmigo, ya me habías hecho sentir especial :( No dejes que Angela vea estos mensajes jaja. PD: Sabía que ya te habías resistido a mis encantos por mucho tiempo ;) -B"_

_"Ja, ja. Me descubriste. Nos vemos ahora -E"_

—¡Edward! — Ángela llegó hasta a mí inesperadamente y me hizo saltar en mi asiento. El maquillaje bajo sus ojos estaba un tanto corrido por el sudor de haber bailado tanto entre tantas personas pero su sonrisa lo compensaba muy bien— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vamos a bailar!

Antes de que pudiese responder, me dio un largo beso que me permitió saborear sus labios un poco más. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, se apartó de mí, tomó la botella entre mis manos, dio unos largos sorbos y me haló nuevamente hacia la pista. Al levantarme, noté que el hombre de las gafas ya se había ido. Seguí bailando pensando amargamente que el hombre probablemente, ya se habría ido a casa a dormir.

Suertudo bastardo.

* * *

**Mmm... pequeñas confusiones ;D por algún lado se empieza.**

**¿Qué te pareció lo de Emmett? Más de él, más adelante.**

**Si tienes ganas de leer más... tengo un par de historias y OS terminados ;) anímate a ver**

Cualquier comentario, pregunta, sugerencia o lo que sea puedes dejarlo en** la cajita blanca** de aquí abajo y con gusto te respondo ;)

Abrazos.  
Alessa.


	7. El Amor y La Evasión

**Hola de nuevo :) **gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios :')

Particularmente gracias a los que no tienen cuenta en FF pero aun así me escribien (Isied, Luswansalvatore... guest jaja) y gracias a Julie de Sousa que les ayuda a que no lean tanto "así" y "aún" XD y ¡felicidades a Cindy Lissette por su cumple! :D

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer pero la trama y todo lo que hacen es de mi sola autoría. No se permite la reproducción o uso de los mismos sin mi autorización escrita.

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_El Amor y La Evasión_**

**_EPOV_**

—Edward...

Una linda y femenina voz me llamaba pero mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado para moverse.

—Edward...

La escuché llamarme nuevamente. Esa vez logré estirar mi brazo en dirección a su voz, tomé lo primero que encontré y lo acurruqué junto a mi rostro. Me sentía algo incómodo pero estaba demasiado adormecido, y lo que sea que había encontrado olía realmente bien, como a dulce o... ¿Acaso era canela?

—¡EDWARD!

Me desperté de un brinco y vi que era Bella quien estaba frente a mí con su ceño fruncido y luciendo muy molesta. Me sentí desconcertado ante su ira aparente... hasta que me di cuenta que lo que había agarrado antes era su mano y aún la mantenía firmemente sujeta en la mía; así que naturalmente, la solté de inmediato.

—Lo siento —murmuré aun un tanto adormecido.

—El teléfono de tu cubículo lleva un rato sonando —explicó Bella con las manos en su cintura—. Pensé que habías salido y ya me estaba sacando de quicio el sonido, así que vine a contestarlo y te encontré acostado babeando en tu escritorio.

Bella hablaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto y mi cerebro aún estaba procesando un poco más lento de lo normal.

—Lo siento —repetí y froté mis ojos en un intento de sacudirme el sueño—. Llegué muy tarde anoche. Creo que debo haber dormido como... dos minutos, cuando empezó a sonar mi despertador.

Pensándolo bien, probablemente eran dos horas y no dos minutos, pero eso fue lo que sentí. Era viernes y llevaba toda la semana saliendo con Ángela cada noche. Mis ojeras no eran nada normal y terminé durmiendo un poco en la oficina y poniéndome un poco al día con el trabajo en mí casa. ¿Lo peor? Estaba bastante seguro de que aun me quedaba al menos dos días más de fiesta.

Bella abandonó su severa postura y soltó las manos de su cintura para darme una sonrisa.

—Ángela no quiere dejar las fiestas, ¿eh? —Su expresión cambió repentinamente, abrió los ojos como platos y me señaló con su dedo— ¡Te acostaste con ella!

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Tanto que hablamos sobre tomarte las cosas con calma y te acostaste con ella! ¡Siempre te acuestas muy rápido cuando estas "enamorado"! En serio, ¿cómo haces para que te abran las piernas? ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez no son ellas, sino tú. Si fueses mujer, Edward, serías una zorra.

—¡Bella! ¡Cállate! —exclamé exasperado, su tono de voz se había elevado con cada frase. Me acerqué a ella y sujeté sus manos nuevamente ya que no paraban de moverse y señalarme— Ya te dije que no me acosté con ella y no es que sea asunto tuyo. Segundo, no hables tan fuerte o te escuchará todo el edificio.

Finalmente ella tomó una inhalación profunda, su expresión se suavizó y me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar:

—Disculpa —murmuró—. Me apresuré.

—Parece que no soy el único con la costumbre de apurarse —sonreí.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y le dio un suave apretón a mis manos antes de soltarlas.

—Como sea. Sólo... tómate un café y contesta tu teléfono antes de que me vuelva loca y decida lanzarlo por la ventana.

—Las ventanas están selladas —Le recordé.

—Pues rompería el vidrio solamente para poder lanzarlo, imagínate mi desesperación —bromeó.

En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar incesantemente y lo tomé justo cuando Bella abría desmesuradamente sus ojos otra vez. Una vez que comencé a hablar, se retiró a su cubículo y tuve que aguantar la carcajada para que mi supervisor, del otro lado del teléfono, para que no pensara que me estaba burlando de él. El pobre podía llegar a ser muy acomplejado.

A las doce en punto, fuimos de los primeros en llegar a la cafetería; de manera que pude comprar algo rápidamente y sentarme con ella, Julie y Rick, sentía como si hubiese pasado días sin verlos.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven —anunció Julie, ceremoniosamente batiendo su cabellera rubia.

—Pensé que nos habías abandonado, Edward, aunque por esa chica no te culpo —añadió Rick dándome un codazo en la costilla.

Rick era un buen trabajador y, en general, una buena persona. Pero podía ser un poco imbécil de vez en cuando. Las chicas pasaron meses quejándose para que dejara de referirse a toda la población femenina como "buenos culos" pero finalmente lo hizo. O quizás, también se debió a esa queja por acoso sexual que alguien le hizo.

Julie y Rick comenzaron a hablar de algo que sus jefes estaban planeando juntos y, así como si nada, parecieron orbitar a su propio mundo de asistentes personales.

—Entonces todo está marchando bien... —comentó abriendo la tapa del envase donde había llevado su almuerzo.

—Sip —reiteré con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Edward el fiestero! —bromeó ella.

—Uhm... si... —repetí, esta vez más dudoso. Ángela me había hablado de su interés en seguir saliendo a lugares nocturnos como el de la noche anterior y, aunque no dije nada porque no quería sonar aburrido, no era precisamente algo que me emocionara.

—¿Edward? ¿De fiesta? ¡No lo creo! —comentó Rick soltando una carcajada.

—Esta chica debe ser muy especial —añadió Julie.

—Lo es —defendí de inmediato. Aun así, no me sentía más seguro.

Comimos y conversamos un poco más hasta que me di cuenta de que Ángela me observaba con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Cuando notó que tenía mi atención, mordió su labio y, con su dedo índice, me indico que me acercara a ella.

—...¿Iras con nosotros, Edward? —Preguntó Julie.

Al voltear hacia ellos, vi que todos me miraban expectantes. Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para preguntarle.

—Tengo que irme —anuncié levantándome y arrugando el envoltorio de mi sándwich—. Nos vemos luego.

Me alejé de sus miradas curiosas, deseché el envoltorio en una papelera cercana y me apresuré a caminar hacia Ángela. Al llegar a su mesa la saludé con un beso. A pesar de la fea mirada que me dio Jane, Carol y el resto de sus amigas me saludaron cordialmente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tan lejos? De ahora en adelante te quiero conmigo en cada almuerzo —comentó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Por supuesto —respondí y luego deposité un beso en su cuello expuesto. Volteé hacia la mesa donde estaba y vi que mis amigos me observaban con grandes sonrisas desde su mesa—. Recuérdame presentarte a unos amigos.

—¡Puedes presentármelos en la fiesta! —argumentó luciendo muy entusiasmada, apretando mis brazos con sus largas y cuidadas uñas.

Oh, Dios ¿Otra fiesta? ¿De dónde saca tantas fiestas esta mujer?

—¿Cuál fiesta? —pregunté un poco incómodo.

—El próximo viernes, es la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa. Webicom se lo tomará a lo grande esta vez. El email llegó esta mañana, alquilaron un salón del Hotel Waldorf, habrá comida y mucho entretenimiento. Dicen que habrá muchas sorpresas.

—¡Oh! —Claro que lo recordaba. Julie, Bella, Rick hemos ido juntos los últimos dos años. Aunque al final cada quien terminaba por su lado, era casi una tradición encontrarnos al principio—. Claro, allá estaremos —sonreí.

Después de eso, el tiemplo fluyó como agua entre mis dedos. Llegué a mi casa exhausto y apenas entré a mi habitación caí pesadamente sobre mi cama. Unos minutos más tarde, escuché a Emmett llegar.

Mi hermano y yo no habíamos hablado más después de la discusión que tuvimos y continuamos con nuestra conocida rutina de evitarnos mutuamente. De alguna forma, nos habíamos vuelto particularmente buenos en usar la sala, el baño y la cocina cuando el otro no estaba o cuando ya los había usado, así que rara vez coincidíamos en el mismo espacio del apartamento.

Mi celular comenzó a repicar por tercera vez hoy y, por tercera vez, ya sabía quién era: mamá. Me había estado llamando varias veces durante la semana pero yo sólo me limitaba a enviarle un par de mensajes de texto. No tenía ganas de hablar más allá de eso.

Cuando llevaba tantos repiques que sabía que la llamada terminaría en cualquier momento, tomé mi teléfono y me sorprendí al ver que no era mi madre quien llamaba sino mi padre.

—Hola, papá.

—¡Oh! Entonces tu teléfono sí recibe llamadas —confirmó con sarcasmo y gruñí en respuesta. Debí haber sabido que me llamaba para reclamarme algo—. No me gruñas Edward, usa palabras.

—Sí, papá.

—Edward, en tres días estaré en la ciudad y quiero que almorcemos juntos. Nos podemos ver en Julio's a las doce y cuarto, ¿está bien?

—Claro, papá —suspiré cansado pero alegre de poder verlo.

—¡Ah! Y Edward, por lo que más quieras, contéstale el teléfono a tu madre. Se preocupa demasiado por ti.

Todavía no sé como lo logré pero ese fin de semana pude evitar hacer planes nocturnos con Ángela. En lugar de eso fuimos a cenar el sábado y fue bastante agradable hablar con ella, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos tenía que gritar sobre la música para hacerse escuchar. Estaba tan acostumbrado que por un momento casi olvidé dónde estábamos y por poco le grito a mitad del lugar.

El día lunes, a las doce y cuarto en punto llegué a Julio's buscando a Carlisle. Una parte de mi quería llegar primero que él pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso no sería posible. El hombre no era "puntual", era "obsesivo".

Lo encontré sentado junto a una mesa del fondo y sorbiendo un oscuro café que, sin probarlo, se notaba lo fuerte que estaba. Lo saludé con un breve abrazo y, apenas me senté, no perdió tiempo alguno en llegar al grano.

—Esme me dijo que te contó lo de nosotros —comentó sin siquiera preguntar cómo estaba.

—Sí... meses después de que sucediera y luego de que Emmett lo supiese por un tiempo —agregué en un tono monocorde—. Lo que me lleva a decirte: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú en lugar de mamá?

—¿Te vas a poner sexista ahora, Edward? —cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.

—Mamá es mucho más emotiva, no te imaginas como se puso —expliqué. Carlisle sólo me observó con una sonrisilla irónica—. Mi punto es que hubiese sido más fácil para ti y hubieses podido contarme antes.

—Ella quería decírtelo. Además, hablas más con tu madre que conmigo... —Le dio un sorbo a su café y nuevamente arqueó una ceja en mi dirección— al menos hasta ahora.

Froté mis manos en mi rostro y solté un largo suspiro. Él tenía razón, no podía seguir haciéndole eso a mamá.

—Esta noche la llamaré —cedí.

—Bien —sonrió. Su gesto fue mucho más suave esta vez y toda señal de sarcasmo desapareció de su intención.

—¿Cómo estás, papá? —pregunté gentilmente porque sabía que esa situación no era fácil para nadie.

Él debió notar el tono en mi pregunta, ya que fijó la mirada en su taza de café, recorrió el borde con sus dedos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, lo cual no parecía una afirmación sino una forma de prepararse para dar una respuesta.

—Estoy... —titubeó— adaptándome. Pero estoy tranquilo.

Aprecié la sinceridad en sus palabras y me acerqué para poner mi mano en su hombro y darle un apretón, que él correspondió sonriendo ligeramente.

—Disculpen la tardanza —dijo una voz grave a mi lado. Al voltear, vi a Emmett de pie junto a nosotros.

Me alejé de mi padre sintiéndome bastante incómodo, por la inesperada llegada de mi hermano y un poco molesto porque Carlisle no lo había mencionado, aunque no estaba seguro de si Emmett le había contado o no de nuestro "desencuentro".

El almuerzo tuvo sus altos y bajos. Papá nos contó del lugar que había alquilado y al que se mudaría en algunos días. Emmett y yo hablamos de nuestras vidas (aunque no mencioné a Ángela) e interactuamos con papá por separado pero nunca entre nosotros.

Lo primero que hice cuando salí de allí y me encaminé de nuevo a Webicom, fue sacar mi teléfono y llamar a la persona con quien realmente necesitaba hablar y mejorar las cosas.

Ni siquiera había culminado el primer repique, cuando me contestó sonando agitada y un poco tensa. La culpa me invadió y probablemente se notó en mi voz cuando finalmente la saludé:

—Hola, mamá.

* * *

.

**Mucha evasión, ¿cierto? hasta con su mamá. Es un rasgo de Edward.**

**Los capítulos 9 y 10 tendrán más Bella y Edward por fin abrirá los ojos. Son, hasta ahora, mis favoritos :D así que ya sabes ;) continúa leyendo.**

**¿Qué te pareció?**

Cualquier **comentario o pregunta** puedes dejarlo **en el cuadrito blanco de aquí abajo** :D

Abrazos  
Alessa.


	8. El Amor y Los Encuentros

:) ¡Hola! Gracias por volver.

La querida Julie hace que esta lectura sea "more enjoyable" así que un thank you para ella jaja.

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ;) espero lo disfrutes y me digas qué te parece.  
**Estoy con mi tesis y mis historias así que no respondí varios reviews, pero ahora sí lo hare :)

Nop, no te retengo más. Ya sabes que estos nombres no son míos y que la trama si lo es y está protegida por derechos de autor, así que...

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**El Amor y Los Encuentros**

**EPOV**

El hotel Waldorf era uno de los más reconocidos en la ciudad y esa noche la recepción estaba bastante llena de personas que distinguí como trabajadores de Webicom, haciendo su camino hacia el salón. La invitación que enviaron por correo no mencionaba nada acerca de usar traje de etiqueta; sin embargo, la mayoría de nosotros había optado por algo formal. Después de algunas sugerencias por parte de mi madre, había escogido un pantalón y una chaqueta de vestir azul marino y una camisa blanca sin corbata.

El plan era buscar a Ángela y llegar de la mano, pero ese plan se fue repentinamente por el caño cuando me llamó a última hora, diciendo que tenía un horrible dolor de estómago y náuseas. Por un momento pensé en no asistir; pero en realidad tenía bastante curiosidad por las "sorpresas" que habían anunciado, así que me decidí a seguir el plan de mis amigos. Sabía que ellos se reunirían en casa de Julie y llegarían todos juntos, por lo que decidí esperarlos en la recepción del hotel.

Mi idea había sido llegar con Ángela, presentárselas formalmente en la fiesta e integrarla al grupo como mi novia y eso traté de explicarles, pero ellos sólo bromearon con que los estaba traicionando y me ignoraron. Ya podía adivinar las bromas que me harían por aparecer solo, pero valía la pena.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta del salón, saludando a alguno que otro compañero que pasaba y esperando a mis amigos, cuando la vi. No sucedió en cámara lenta como pasa en las películas, ni comenzó a sonar ninguna melodía pegajosa o un coro de ángeles, pero no por eso me sorprendió menos. Bella subió los escalones de la entrada y miró a su alrededor buscando quién sabe qué. Lo sorprendente fue que por primera vez la vi usar un vestido; era bastante sencillo, verde oscuro a media pierna con dos gruesos tirantes, pero se ajustaba de una forma en que sus usuales camisetas no lo hacían y, a diferencia de todos los días en que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por sus pantalones de colores, esa noche su piel estaba completamente expuesta. Esa fue la primera vez que noté que Bella tenía una cintura y unas caderas un poco más amplias de lo que había notado. Quizás para algunos eso hace que dejen de considerarla "delgada" pero para mí era simplemente... más interesante.

De algún modo, ella pareció notar mi presencia. Por un momento pensé que había sido su instinto que la había hecho sentir mi mirada sobre ella y la había ayudado a encontrarme. Después me di cuenta que no era a mí a quien miraba sino a Jessica que la saludaba tras de mí. Sacudí mi cabeza para liberarme un poco de mi soñadora imaginación y agité mi mano para captar su atención.

Cuando finalmente me vio lo primero que hizo fue arrugar su ceño de forma curiosa y mirar a mí alrededor. Bella era rápida, y sabía que había notada de inmediato la falta de Ángela guindada de mi brazo. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo para encontrarla a mitad de la recepción.

No pude evitar notar la forma de sus piernas, mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Creo que falta la extensión de tu brazo, mejor conocida como Ángela —sonrió abiertamente.

—Ja, ja —repliqué con sarcasmo—. Está muy enferma.

—Oh, disculpa, no sabía ¿Es grave? —preguntó y reemplazó su sonrisa por una expresión preocupada.

—Creo que sólo se intoxicó, pero no podía venir. Esperaba poder unirme al grupo esta noche.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó con una ceja arqueada y volvió a sonreír con malicia— No sé si los chicos estén muy contentos con eso.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Julie caminando rápidamente hacia mí y envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo, de manera que su escote hacía que sus senos se apretujaran contra mi pecho.

—¿Dónde está Ángela?

—No pudo venir, está enferma —respondí soltándome gentilmente de su agarre.

Rick llegó unos segundos después de ella, portando una corbata de rayas. No me sorprendió que llegase solo porque ya conocía su lema: "Llego solo y me voy acompañado".

—¡Cullen! ¿Dónde está tu chica? —preguntó enseguida.

—Está enferma.

—¡Oh, qué lástima! —replicó Julie.

Rick sólo me dio una palmada en el hombro y se acercó a mí para felicitarme por ganarme "una noche de soltería". Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus comentarios; así que sólo asentí y rodé los ojos.

Apenas entramos al salón, me di cuenta de que la Webicom realmente no había escatimado en gastos este año. Las paredes y el alto techo del espacio estaban cubiertos por anchas telas de colores blanco y violeta oscuro intercalados, mesas circulares distribuidas dejando una gran pista redonda en el centro y meseros caminando por doquier repartiendo bebidas y aperitivos. Parece que, después de todo, sí debí haber llevado corbata.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en una mesa lejana, con sólo otras dos personas que no conocía. En el centro de la mesa había una botella de un costoso whiskey

—Parece que los jefes botaron la casa por la ventana —comentó Bella a mi lado.

—No has visto nada todavía —murmuró Julie.

Segundos después, las luces del salón se apagaron por completo y fueron reemplazadas por una luz blanca con destellos de luz azul brillante saliendo del borde de la pista central e iluminándola. Comenzó a escucharse una música electrónica y a la pista entraron tres mujeres y dos hombres con mallas decoradas en lentejuelas y máscaras blancas.

Cuando repentinamente, sentí una mano sujetando mi brazo y la tenue luz que se proyectaba hacia nosotros me permitió ver que era Bella, quien miraba fijamente el espectáculo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La música cambió por una melodía con violines y tonos cortos que infundían suspenso. Del techo cayeron unas largas tiras de tela e inmediatamente las personas enmascaradas las tomaron con destreza y envolvieron su cuerpo en ellas al ritmo de la música. Momentos después, todos habían escalado y se ubicaban a diferentes alturas, pero todos (especialmente las mujeres) se mantenían a varios pies del suelo y no pude evitar pensar que con una caída podían fácilmente arriesgar su vida o la futura movilidad de su cuerpo.

A medida que los artistas contorsionaban su cuerpo en las alturas con ayuda de las telas, noté que Bella apartaba la mano de mi brazo y disipaba su ceño luciendo en su lugar asombrada; me dio un poco de risa observar esos cambios en ella.

Cuando enfoqué mi atención nuevamente en la pista, el ritmo de la música había aumentado dramáticamente; una mujer se encontraba de cabeza en el punto más alto del centro del círculo, sosteniéndose de su tela con las piernas, mientras que sus brazos se mantenían extendidos. Las otras dos mujeres tenían sus cuerpos completamente envueltos en sus telas, al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres danzaban en el suelo. La música se detuvo repentinamente y las dos mujeres se soltaron de sus telas, la gravedad desenredó sus cuerpos velozmente mientras caían con gracia y, justo cuando pensé que se partirían el cuello al impactar contra el suelo; los hombres que estaban en el suelo, las atraparon a tiempo y terminaron todos en elegantes posiciones.

Todo el salón irrumpió en estruendosos aplausos, entretanto los artistas se inclinaban agradeciendo. Cuando comencé a aplaudir, noté que Bella continuaba mirando hacia la pista con expresión de asombro y su boca ligeramente abierta. Era raro verla de esa forma y me hizo gracia nuevamente. Le di un ligero codazo en el costado y eso bastó para que se uniera a la ronda de aplausos.

Los artistas se retiraron del salón y las luces se encendieron nuevamente; aunque un tanto más tenues y la usual música comenzó nuevamente.

—Todo quedó tan hermoso —alegó Julie, con un tono soñador.

Cuando miré hacia ella noté que Rick ya no estaba pero, nuevamente, no me sorprendía.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó el espectáculo? —pregunté a Bella en un susurro.

—Si me gustó, sólo... —titubeó— pensé que saldrían payasos.

Con el tono con que lo dijo y su seria expresión, cualquiera diría que hablaba de la cosa más aterradora del planeta.

—Dime que no le tienes miedo a los payasos —Podía sentir una sonrisa formándose lentamente en mi rostro.

—No le tengo miedo a los payasos —repitió ella, evadiendo mi mirada y cruzándose de brazos de una forma demasiado obvia.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamé soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Julie.

—¡Nada! ¡Edward ha bebido demasiado! —interrumpió Bella, levantándose de su asiento.

—Pero todavía no han abierto la botella —razonó Julie.

—Entonces es eso. Voy a buscar algo—replicó Bella rápidamente.

Antes de que pudiese detener mi ataque de risa y decir algo, Bella se marchó luciendo ofuscada y segundos después, Julie era rodeada por las otras asistentes personales de su piso.

Desde mi puesto, vi a Bella a lo lejos deteniendo a un mesero y tomando una copa de su bandeja. El mesero negaba con su cabeza y trataba de tomar la copa de vuelta; pero Bella balanceó la copa en su otra mano como una experta, y con el dedo índice de su otra mano apuntó a la nariz del hombre y dijo algo que hizo que el hombre retrocediera un paso. Pobre.

Estaba tan distraído; que no noté a dos personas acercándose a mi izquierda, hasta que escuché su voz.

—¡Edward! ¡Gusto en verte! —dijo Phil, mi supervisor.

Cuando volteé hacia él; para responder su saludo, me topé con una figura femenina envuelta en un ceñido vestido dorado escarchado. Cuando llegué a su rostro, sus ojos verdes punzaron con malicia sobre mí.

—¡Phil! Igualmente —respondí y me obligué a fijar mi atención en el hombre y no en ella. También tuve que obligarme a no abrir desmesuradamente mis ojos, ni demostrar la sorpresa que sentía.

Phil llevaba un traje elegante y muy diferente a los usuales sacos un tanto desvencijados que solía usar. Más allá de eso, noté lo que estaba prácticamente llamándome a gritos y que era imposible no notar: el peluquín que en ese momento, cubría su conocida calvicie.

—Te presento a mi novia: Irina.

Mi jefe me estaba presentado a su novia, mejor conocida como mi ex-novia. Por un breve momento dudé sobre qué hacer pero, como era su costumbre, ella decidió por mí.

—Un placer conocerte, Edward —dijo Irina en un extraño acento italiano; que nunca antes le había escuchado, para luego extender su mano hacia mí.

Al responder a su gesto, su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano y sentí mi cuerpo tensándose al instante, como si una rígida vara atravesara mi espalda. Y estaba bastante seguro de que ella también podía percibir mi reacción.

—Tenemos que irnos —anunció Phil y yo agradecí internamente por ello—. Hasta luego, Edward.

Irina me dirigió una última sonrisa y cuando los vi enfocar su atención en otra parte del salón, finalmente pude poner mis codos sobre la mesa y hundir mi cara en mis manos presionando con fuerza mis ojos.

—¿Quién era la rubia despampanante guindada del brazo de Phil y qué diablos era ese animal que tenía en la cabeza? —preguntó Bella. Aunque no la veía, podía escuchar que se había sentado a mi lado nuevamente.

Francamente, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de bromear sobre el extraño peluquín de Phil, así que sólo mascullé un sí.

—¿Estás bien, Edward?

Aparté las manos de mis ojos y me enfoqué en ella. Estaba sosteniendo una copa con un líquido color naranja y lucía realmente preocupada.

—La rubia despampanante... es Irina.

—Ok —replicó monocorde. Genial, ni siquiera lo recordaba y yo ciertamente no iba a explicárselo. Sin embargo, ella pareció recordarlo por sí misma, porque de repente abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente—. ¡Nooo! —exclamó prolongando la sílaba.

—Síí—repetí monocorde y prolongando la sílaba de igual forma.

Para variar; Rick fue particularmente oportuno, llegando a la mesa con la corbata torcida y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué diablos esta botella no está abierta? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

También para variar, estuve completamente de acuerdo con Rick; así que tomé la botella y la abrí con agilidad, tomé un vaso, elegí olvidar el hielo y me serví un trago puro que bebí de un solo movimiento. El ardor en mi garganta era una sensación absolutamente bienvenida y deliciosa en ese momento.

—Edward...

Antes de que Bella pudiese continuar, Rick (siempre el caballero) la interrumpió.

—¡Vaya, Edward! Te estás tomando la soltería muy en serio, ¿eh?

Por enésima vez esa noche; lo sentí darme un codazo en el costado, pero esa vez le sonreí de buena gana, repetí mis acciones anteriores y fui por/bebí mi segundo trago.

Después de eso, la fiesta comenzó a moverse más de prisa, o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció. Nuestra mesa cambiaba de invitados continuamente, a medida que la música cambiaba y las personas iban y venían por la pista central, que había sido convertida en pista de baile.

Rick bailó una canción con Bella y me pareció haber visto que Mike la interceptaba cuando volvía a nuestra mesa y la llevaba a la pista nuevamente. Había olvidado completamente preguntarle sobre él y me sentí culpable por ello. Tanto que critiqué a mis amigos cuando me confrontaron, y resultó que yo tampoco era muy bueno.

La pista se despejó por completo cuando la música pausó y; segundos después, unos hombres con zancos, gorros de bufón y colorida ropa, entraron al salón dando grandes pasos. La música se reanudó nuevamente con un ritmo moderno, electrónico y alegre, y sirvió de fondo para el animado espectáculo de los hombres en zancos.

Estaba terminando mi cuarto trago, cuando los artistas se despidieron, la música habitual comenzó nuevamente y Bella llegó a mi lado con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vámonos —demandó y extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Excelente. Podemos pedir un taxi...

—No, no, no. Vamos a bailar —aclaró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Mi única respuesta fue un gruñido—. Has estado bebiendo sentado, Edward, si sigues así vas a vomitar apenas te pongas de pie. Así que vamos, a descargar ese alcohol.

Me puse de pie dispuesto a refutar su teoría, cuando sentí que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies y terminé teniendo que colocar mis manos en su cintura para estabilizarme. Momentáneamente recordé lo que pensé cuando la vi llegar, lo de sus caderas un poco anchas y femeninas, porque al sostenerla así, lo había confirmado. La tela de su vestido se sentía un tanto áspera entre mis dedos y eso sólo hacía que me enfocara más en la sensación; en ella.

Cuando llegamos a la pista bailamos una canción que no supe reconocer, pero era de ritmo rápido y alegre. Uso el término "bailar" de forma muy amplia; porque lo que hicimos más que todo, era sostenernos de las manos y movernos el uno al otro, haciendo todo lo posible por llevar el compás, pero riendo mucho en el proceso. Julie se acercó y bailé otra canción con ella de la misma forma, mientras que Bella desapareció.

Julie y yo acabábamos de terminar de bailar una canción particularmente rápida, cuando Bella apareció nuevamente.

—Veo que estás mucho mejor —sonrió al verme casi jadeando.

—Eso creo. Gracias —le sonreí de vuelta.

Antes de ir a sentarnos, Bella me tomó por un brazo y me haló de nuevo a la pista. Estaba sonando una canción un tanto más lenta; así que puso su manos en mis hombros y las mías cayeron naturalmente sobre cintura. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sólo ligeramente unidos, pero me pareció que era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca.

—Desapareciste —bromeé.

—Y aparecí otra vez, como el conejo de Alicia —contraatacó—. Por cierto, la _bruja_ nos está observando.

Su comentario me confundió brevemente; al principio pensé que sería por el alcohol que había ingerido. Un comentario que trate sobre un conejo, Alicia y una bruja, confundiría a cualquiera ¿Quién se suponía que era ella? ¿Blancanieves?

Ella se encargó de girarnos sutilmente sobre la pista y mi vista cayó sobre Irina; que nos observaba fijamente desde su mesa, haciendo caso omiso a Phil y el resto de las personas que parecían hablar animadamente.

—Maldita sea —mascullé entre dientes.

—Por cierto, nunca me dijiste qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre tú y esa bruja —comentó Bella casualmente, tomando una caja de goma de mascar de hierba buena y colocando una en su boca.

—Fue... no sé... muchas cosas, supongo —murmuré incómodo.

—¿Tan malo era el sexo?

Su comentario me tomó desprevenido y dirigí mi atención al otro lado del salón para evitar mirarla. Ella debió notar algo en mí porque, aun así, continuó—. Oh... lo siento, Edward. Era broma... no sabía...

—Está bien —La interrumpí de inmediato.

—Muchas parejas tienen problemas sexuales. Incluso yo. No creo que se culpa de nadie porque en una pareja...

—Bella, basta. No tienes que decir nada —insistí.

—Claro, disculpa. Es que por lo poco que decías de ella y por los comentarios de Alice y Jasper, pensé que...

—Porque este no es uno de esos casos que conoces, ¿ok? Ella dejó muy claro que el problema era yo. Incluso estuvo con otras personas, así que tiene sentido —escupí enojado por lo que había pasado y por tener que volver a repetirlo.

Miré a mi alrededor, la mayoría de las personas estaban distraídas hablando entre ellas, comiendo e incluso bailando. Gracias a Dios, nadie parecía prestarnos demasiada atención.

—¿ELLA QUÉ? —preguntó casi en un grito.

Bella tomó mi brazo y me empujo fuera del salón y hasta el final del largo pasillo.

—Bella, por favor, déjalo...

—¿Estuvo con otras personas? ¿Mientras era tu novia? ¡Edward, por Dios! ¡Esa mujer no es una bruja es una perra! Si te dijo que tú eras un problema, esa es la excusa de una perra.

—Está bien —Sonreí sólo para apaciguar sus ánimos.

—¡No lo está! De sólo pensar que esa sucia mujer esta tan cerca de nosotros, me dan ganas de enseñarle una lección. Te juro que...

Bella se calló repentinamente dejando su boca ligeramente entreabierta y su mirada fija en un punto lejano. Y enseguida, tuve el presentimiento de que eso no sería un buen presagio; pero cuando vi como lentamente sacaba la goma de mascar de su boca y la botaba en la papelera de la esquina para luego acercarse a mí con una extraña sonrisa... supe que definitivamente estaba planeando _algo_.

—Bella, no —reprendí.

—Oh, sí.

* * *

¡Oh, si, baby! Ángela, Irina,** Edward, Bella... ¡Hay mucho que opinar!**

El siguiente capítulo es también de mis favoritos :D y creo que te gustará ¿Te imaginas por qué? ;D :$

**¡Nos leemos en los reviews!**

**Abrazos.**  
**Alessa.**


	9. El Amor y Los Planes Malvados

Hola :) ¿Actualización después de sólo 7 días? Lo sé ¡Increíble! Jaja pero es que sus palabras me convencieron :$

Saludos a Pera L.T, Andrea Fernandez y todos quienes comentan con o sin cuenta n_n y Gracias a Julie por las correcciones ;)

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho y me pone nerviosa que lo lean jaja :$ ya quiero saber qué les parece  
*Alessa se va al rincón y mueve la pierna en forma inquieta esperando a que terminen de leer el cap***

¡No te retengo más! ¡Aquí vamos! ¡ENJOY! XD

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**El Amor y Los Planes Malvados  
**

**EPOV**

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vamos a volver al salón y atraeremos la atención de esa _perra_, después la llevaremos a otro lugar y yo me encargaré del resto.

Su explicación era ''tan clara'' como el agua de un pantano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ''te encargarás del resto''? —cuestioné, mirando furtivamente a las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor. Me sentía como si estuviese a la mitad de una terrible película de acción... como las de Tom Cruise, últimamente.

—Ya te dije que yo me encargo.

Y en lugar de darme una mejor explicación, Bella me tomó del brazo y me empujó de vuelta hacia el salón y hasta nuestros asientos.

—¿Qué pasó con Mike? —pregunté. Tal vez tomarla por sorpresa era mejor, no me alegraba mucho que se estuviese inmiscuyendo aún más en mi vida privada.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —replicó ella de inmediato.

¿Responder una pregunta con otra pregunta? Interesante.

—Lo último que supe, fue que su cita salió bastante bien. ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

Me di cuenta de que paseaba su mirada de un lugar a otro por el salón y cuando por fin la fijó en un punto a mi derecha, entrelazó nuestros dedos y puso nuestras manos sobre la mesa.

No entendía por qué de repente, le había dado por sostener mi mano; así que fruncí mi ceño, interrogándola con mi mirada, e hice amago de soltarla, pero ella me sujetó con más fuerza.

—Esta es la carnada para la_ perra_ —susurró y le dio un apretón a mi mano.

—No vas a golpearla, ¿cierto? —bromeé soltando una carcajada. Bella probablemente era mejor luchadora que Irina, pero ella le llevaba una cabeza de altura.

Estaba esperando que Bella continuara mi broma pero, en su lugar, pareció distraerse con las personas en la pista de baile y permaneció pensativa.

Oh, no.

—No voy a golpearla —aclaró finalmente. Respiré profundo— ¿Confías en mí, Edward?

—A duras penas —asentí sonriendo.

—Es suficiente —sonrió de vuelta.

Bella posó su mano libre sobre mi hombro y se inclinó hacia mí; al mismo tiempo en que atraía mi cuerpo al suyo, como si acercara para darme un beso.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —mascullé entre dientes; sin aguantar la sonrisa porque, dentro de toda su rareza, la situación me resultaba bastante cómica... y quizás también haya sido un poco de risa nerviosa.

En lugar de continuar acercándose de frente, ella desvió su rostro hacia mi oído.

—La _perra_ mordió la carnada. Ahora saldremos de aquí y tú tienes que sostener mi cintura o algo. Pretende que somos pareja —murmuró apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porqué de lo contrario, no funcionará!

—¿Pero por qué...? ¡Ouch!

Ni siquiera pude terminar mi pregunta, cuando Bella repentinamente se puso de pie y se aseguró de afincar la plataforma de su zapato, sobre mi pie. Sí, se aseguró de ello, a la mierda si cree que me va a engañar porque hizo demasiada presión, como para decir que eso fue sin intención.

Puse mis manos en su cintura, tal como dijo y me guió hacia la salida del salón. Por inercia, mis dedos jugaron con la tela, un tanto dura, de su vestido. Caminamos por un largo pasillo de paredes revestidas en un elegante papel beige hasta que finalmente Bella escogió una puerta y nos hizo entrar apresuradamente. Vi los cubículos, los lavamanos y el espejo, y me di cuenta de que era el baño de damas, justo cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

Cuando volteé, Bella estaba de pie contra la puerta, las manos en su cintura y una sonrisa, un tanto perversa en sus labios.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —cuestioné con cautela.

—Yo lo llamo: venganza.

—Esto no parecen _cosas tuyas_ —comenté; pensando en que efectivamente Bella podía ser un poco extraña y extrovertida a veces, pero no tanto.

—Todas las series de televisión de hoy en día, son sobre venganza. Y tú sabes que me encanta ver televisión —explicó casualmente.

—Cierto. Pero...

—¡Oh, Edward! —gimió Bella de repente y sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Retrocedí un paso y me di cuenta que probablemente había escuchado mal, porque no era posible que eso fuese...

—¡Sí, Edward! —gimió nuevamente y con más fuerza. Al terminar, sujetó su labio inferior entre sus dientes como si estuviese soportando las ganas de emitir otros... sonidos.

—¡Bella! —exclamé en un susurro como un intento para que ella también bajara la voz— ¿Qué diablos estás...?

—¡EDWARD! ¡SÍ! —Esa vez su grito fue mucho más alto, así que me apresuré a llegar hasta ella y puse una de mis manos sobre su cintura y otra sobre su boca para silenciarla y terminé acallando su carcajada.

—Bella, no sé si te confundiste por algo, pero...

Ella tomó mi mano y la apartó de su boca.

—Relájate Edward. La _perra_ está afuera, la vi seguirnos. Es hora de demostrarle que si hubo alguna vez tuviste problema en esta área... definitivamente lograste superarlo con creces —Sus palabras no eran más que susurros, pero al terminar apretó sus labios y soltó un pequeño gemido que, debo admitir, sonaba bastante bien.

—¿Se supone que debo corresponder a todo esto? —sonreí abiertamente.

—Quizás no lo sepas, pero soy excelente en la cama, y si esto fuese real estarías gritando el doble que yo. Así que… sí, definitivamente debes corresponder —alegó, con una sonrisa pícara por su parte.

Cerré mi mano en un puño y le di un golpe seco a la puerta.

—¡Oh, sí, nena! —gemí, mirándola a los ojos.

Para alguien que sólo estuviese oyendo probablemente sonaba muy convincente, pero si alguien hubiese estado observándonos, hubiese notado de inmediato, nuestras silenciosas carcajadas.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿Nena?—Se burló Bella.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí? —objeté riendo.

Ella se acercó más a mí y su perversa sonrisa volvió.

—Quiero el gran final... bebé —susurró en mi oído.

No tuve tiempo para procesar lo que decía; porque dos segundos después, me dio una dura patada, justo en la pantorrilla.

—¡Oh! ¡Diablos! —gemí de dolor y doblé mi cuerpo, para frotar mi pobre pierna herida. Casi podía sentir el hematoma formándose.

Bella soltó un sonido de satisfacción apretando sus labios, y comprendí a qué se refería exactamente con "el gran final".

—Eso no era necesario —mascullé entre dientes, cuando me incorporé.

—¡Tenía que sonar real! —defendió ella. Por un momento, dudé de cuánto alcohol había bebido Bella, durante esa noche. Había estado muy distraído para ver cuánto había ingerido pero...— Ok, tenemos que salir. Actúa normal.

Ella tomó mi mano, obedecí a su advertencia y salí con una amplia sonrisa (acababa de tener sexo con una ardiente mujer, ¿cierto?). Un par de personas atravesaron el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de nuestra advertencia y estaba casi seguro de que el pequeño teatro había sido para nada, cuando volteé y la vi. Irina estaba escondida tras un enorme jarrón y una larga y frondosa planta, nos lanzaba una mirada notoriamente letal e incluso su boca colgaba ligeramente abierta.

No pude contener la satisfacción que sentí, mucho menos al pequeño niño dentro de mí; así que sonreí abiertamente hacia Irina y le guiñé un ojo. Desafortunadamente, ella debió haber malinterpretado mi gesto de alguna forma, porque me dirigió una extraña sonrisa y; aunque íbamos de regreso al salón, ella comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros para alcanzarnos.

Lo último que quería en ese momento era tener una conversación con Irina, ni siquiera quería estar a 10 metros de ella; bastante estaba haciendo con soportar estar en el mismo edificio. Es por eso que, naturalmente, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para poder alejarla de mí.

Con más soltura de lo que imaginé, halé la mano de Bella con firmeza logrando que diese un rápido giro y quedase de frente hacia mí. De allí en adelante, no dudé ni un segundo. Coloqué mi mano en su cuello para acercar su rostro al mío y la encontré a medio camino presionando mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio sentí todo su cuerpo tenso y estaba consciente de que era el único que realmente hacía algo, pero después de un par de segundos ella pareció relajarse y sus labios se sentían muy suaves junto a los míos; tuve que resistir la tentación de atrapar uno de ellos entre mis dientes y halarlo un poco, pero sentí el vago y dulce sabor a canela (como su goma de mascar, que por fortuna no llevaba en ese momento) mezclado con un fuerte sabor a whiskey.

No me pasó como en las películas; no comenzó a sonar ninguna canción pop/rock romántica y pegajosa, el mundo no empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y ninguna gran epifanía llegó para golpearme como un rayo y hacerme notar lo que siempre ignoré. Sin embargo, lo que sí pasó fue que la mano de Bella se posó en mi cintura, y poco a poco el resto de las cosas a mi alrededor pasaron a ser un trasfondo, a medida que me adentraba más y más en nuestro beso.

Sonreí un poco sobre sus labios, cuando me di cuenta de que ese ligero sabor a canela y whiskey; era más provocador de lo que imaginaba, y me tentaba a continuar besándola aun más. Sentí que ella también sonreía un poco, y eso me hizo querer reír aun más; como cuando alguien tiene una risa contagiosa y no sabes por qué lo haces, pero terminas riendo también.

Sólo logramos continuar un par de segundos más, porque nuestras sonrisas eran ya muy amplias.

—Voy a acomplejarme y a pensar que te estás burlando de mi pericia al besar —comentó Bella, una vez que nos separamos. Sus mejillas estaban un tanto rosadas, al igual que su cuello.

—Imposible. Fue un beso con mucha pericia —ofrecí.

—¿Crees que la _perra_ se lo tragó?

Su pregunta me confundió momentáneamente, hasta que recordé que Irina, nos estaba observando. Volteé para ubicarla otra vez, pero ya no estaba en su escondite (gracias a Dios).

—¿Bromeas? Somos una excelente pareja, totalmente creíble —sonreí.

—Mejor reza para que Angela no escuche eso.

Su comentario, aunque con risas y en broma, lo tomé seriamente. Después de todo, era cierto, no tendría por qué decir eso, a menos que fuese hacia Angela.

—Entonces, mejor que sea nuestro secreto —Lancé una mirada hacia la puerta del salón y decidí que era el momento de regresar a la realidad—. Será mejor que regresemos. Ya deben estar por servir la comida.

Caminamos de vuelta al salón, esa vez sin tomarnos de la mano ni algún contacto físico pero, aún así, uno junto al otro.

—¿Crees que la_ perra_ se lo tragó? —preguntó, dándome una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

—Estoy completamente seguro, de que así fue. Además —agregué con una gran sonrisa—, sé por experiencia que ella siempre acostumbra a tragárselo todo.

Podía adivinar claramente, cuál sería su respuesta a mi comentario al estilo de Rick; así que caminé más rápido para adelantarme y evitar el empujón, que probablemente habría querido darme. Solté una gran carcajada cuando, mientras me alejaba, la escuché gritar:

—¡Edward! ¡Qué asco!

* * *

...

...

**¿Qué te parece?**

Estaré por acá, mordiéndome las uñas de forma ansiosa... siéntete libre de opinar jaja

Gracias por leer.

Alessa.


	10. El Amor y Las Dudas (El Despertar)

¡Hola! :) Iba a publicar esto más tarde pero... ¿Por qué esperar? jaja.

**El siguiente capítulo (el 11) llegará aun más rápido** porque son de transición así que estén atentos :D

(mientras tanto, en mi perfil puden encontrar otras historias completas de mi autoría ;) )

Gracias a Julie por estar pendiente de mi y contribuir a que sea constante ;)

**PD**: **Dice** **Rosalie** que por favor la esperen, ya viene en caminoooo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**El Amor y Las Dudas**  
**(El Despertar)**

**EPOV**

Lo primero que me dijo mi hermano; después de un par de semanas de no dirigirnos la palabra, fue:

—¿Quieres huevos revueltos?

Para la mayoría de las personas, esto habría parecido una simple pregunta sin significado alguno. Pero; conociendo a mi hermano y el historial de nuestra relación, esta simple pregunta fue suficiente para hacerme frenar en seco cuando iba entrando a la cocina y fue suficiente para lograr que abriera los ojos como platos, además que se me quitara todo el sueño que tenía, por haberme levantado temprano para ir a trabajar. Es por eso, que mi profunda e interesante respuesta fue:

—Uhm... —Después de eso me recuperé con elocuencia y lo completé con—: sí, sí quiero.

Está bien. No fue precisamente muy elocuente pero, en mi defensa, sólo llevaba como cinco minutos despierto ¿Quién puede ser coherente en ese estado?

Emmett sirvió dos platos de comida y nos sentamos uno junto al otro, en los taburetes de la encimera y en un silencio profundo; resultando así, un tanto incómodo. Eso sí, se parecía mucho más a mi relación con mi hermano. Después de eso, no hubo ningún otro gran evento que relatar, no fue un "profundo y conmovedor momento, que sanó completamente nuestra relación fraternal y nos unió más que nunca"... pero cuando terminé de comer, me ofrecí a lavar todos los platos por él.

Emmett odia lavar platos.

No es necesario agregar que; la pequeña sonrisa que me dio después de eso, fue el simple sello que nuestra disculpa necesitaba.

Unas horas después, en el trabajo, estaba haciendo mi camino a la máquina expendedora, cuando sentí una mano sujetar la mía de improvisto. No tuve tiempo de adivinar quién podría ser, cuando esa mano me haló y me hizo quedar frente al rostro de su dueña.

—¡Ángela!

—¡Hola, Edward! —sonrió abiertamente y me dio un breve beso en los labios—. Discúlpame otra vez, por no haberte acompañado a la fiesta el viernes.

—No te preocupes. No es como si, hubiese sido intencional o algo así.

Ella me dirigió otra sonrisa con sus labios apretados y nos despedimos rápidamente con un beso, acordando vernos para almorzar juntos.

Subí al elevador y cando llegué a mi piso, estaba a sólo pocos pasos de mi cubículo cuando escuché a Bella hablando con alguien más. Me asomé un poco y noté que estaba con Mike en la puerta de su cubículo (justo junto a la mía).

—...y después no pasó nada ¡Es increíble! —culminó Mike y Bella respondió con una ligera risa— ¿Nos vemos este miércoles entonces?

—¡Seguro! Nos vemos allí.

Me asomé un poco más y vi como se despedían con un beso en la mejilla. Bella volteó inmediatamente y entró a su cubículo, así que yo tomé el mismo camino.

—Creo que ya me has tenido a oscuras lo suficiente, ¿no te parece? —declaré una vez que entré a su pequeño espacio y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio para darle a entender, que no iba a moverme de allí hasta obtener un poco de información.

Bella me miró con una ceja arqueada y un leve indicio de sonrisa, mientras iniciaba su computadora y movía algunos papeles frente a ella.

—Te estás comportando como una viejita chismosa, Edward Anthony —atacó con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su computador.

—Yo soy un buen amigo y comparto cosas de mi vida contigo, estoy tratando de ayudarte a que _tú_ aprendas a ser una buena amiga, Isabella Marie —contraataqué victorioso. Tomé el predecible cubo Rubbik de su escritorio y comencé a girar los lados, sin seguir ninguna lógica.

—Ok, bien —gruñó entredientes—. Hemos salido unas cuantas veces, es más simpático de lo que pensaba y saldremos otra vez este miércoles.

Asentí lentamente y continué girando el cubo un poco más. Suponía que era... lindo... ver a Bella de esta forma. Ciertamente, tenía un poco de tiempo sin verla interesada por alguien más.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? —pregunté, más por la necesidad de llenar el silencio que por curiosidad real.

Bella apartó la mirada de su computador y la fijo en mí directamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que le pase una notita después de clase, con un cuadrito para "Si" y otro para el "No"? —En ese momento ya sonreía amplia y abiertamente, lo que suavizaba sus palabras y me hacían responder a su gesto de igual forma.

—No creo que sea necesario. Si le gustas, seguro que mañana vendrá a jalarte tus trenzas —Ambos bufamos y nos reímos de nuestras ridiculeces. Coloqué el cubo en su lugar original y le dirigí una sonrisa más pequeña—. Me alegra que te vaya bien.

—Igualmente —lanzó de vuelta.

Di un rápido vistazo a su escritorio y me percaté de la bolsa de goma de mascar roja que descansaba en una esquina. Al voltear y dar el primer paso para salir de su cubículo, un pensamiento detuvo mi marcha. Era el recuerdo del sabor a canela que había probado en sus labios, esa dulzura que me incitó a morderla sólo un poco (cual goma de mascar) y succionar su labio inferior, por una pequeña ansia de saborearla un poco más.

—¡Edward! —La voz de Bella me sacó del trance— ¿Estas bien?

—¡Claro! ¡Sí! Nos vemos luego —mascullé entre dientes y salí rápidamente hacia mi cubículo.

Una vez que estuve sentado tras mi escritorio, me obligué a sacudir mi cabeza y enfocarme en mi trabajo. No tenía por qué pensar en Bella de esa forma.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, decidí irme de inmediato a la cafetería. Al llegar distinguí a Angela de pie en la fila para comprar, no había nadie tras ella, así que no dudé ni un segundo en acercarme y poner mis manos en sus caderas. En seguida, pasó por mi mente destellos de _un recuerdo_, la sensación de las caderas de Bella bajo mis dedos, un poco más anchas, firmes...

—¡Edward!

—¡Sí! —repliqué de inmediato, cuando la voz de Ángela me sacó de ese nuevo trance.

—También me alegra verte, pero necesito que me dejes moverme, es mi turno para comprar —sonrió ella dándome una mirada cautelosa. Entre esto y lo que hice con sus dedos la primera vez que hablamos, la pobre ya podía pensar que estaba completamente loco.

La solté rápidamente y volví a la normalidad, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar lo que acababa de _pensar_. En lugar de sentarnos con sus amigas, Ángela y yo nos sentamos en mi mesa y pude presentarla formalmente a Julie, Rick y Bella. Tal como lo imaginé, todos parecieron llevarse bastante bien y la conversación fluyó naturalmente; también fue fácil darme cuenta de que Ángela lideraba la mayor parte de la conversación y cuando todos comían al mismo tiempo y, por ende, no podían hablar, era ella quien evitaba el silencio con alguna historia o pregunta.

Aun faltaban unos diez minutos de la hora del almuerzo, cuando Ángela se excusó diciendo que tenía un trabajo pendiente que debía terminar esa misma tarde y tenía que empezarlo cuanto antes. En el momento en que se perdió de vista, mis tres amigos comenzaron a halagarla.

—¡Buena esa, Cullen! —Me felicitó Rick— Te digo la verdad; siendo de contaduría, pensé que sería una mojigata conservadora, ¡pero la chica tiene chispa!

Forcé una sonrisa porque, como siempre, no podía responder del todo.

—¡Es muy simpática, Edward! Buena suerte esta vez —sonrió Julie amablemente. No pasé por alto el "_esta vez_" de su comentario y gruñí internamente. Otra más.

Mordí lentamente mi sándwich de atún y fijé mi vista en la mesa porque sabía lo que seguramente vendría o, mejor dicho, quién. Pasaron los segundos y ella, sin embargo, se hizo esperar. De manera muy cautelosa y disimulada desvié mi mirada en su dirección y allí estaba ella, comiendo un guisado de carne casero de su usual contenedor de plástico azul. Permaneció en silencio un tiempo más y justo cuando pensé que no agregaría nada, lo hizo:

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Edward —sonrió con gracia—, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez todo saldrá bien cuando te lances del abismo —Culminó guiñándome un ojo, al hacer referencia a mi usual metáfora sobre el amor.

Era una lástima que, para ese momento, aunque sentía la adrenalina y el deseo de correr... no sabía exactamente, si sería hacia el abismo o en sentido opuesto.

* * *

**..**

**¿Opiniones?**

**En el próximo capítulo:** Edward se sincera y volveremos a reir con los consejos de sus amigos ;)

Alessa.


	11. El Amor y Los Mejores Amigos

**Hola :)  
**

Si ven una nota de mi querida Beta Julie a lo largo del capítulo, disculpen, ando apurada estudiando/trabajando y no me dio chance de revisar más :P

**Saludos a** Lia, Ginaculin, Pera L.T (sin cuenta FF) Lizeth, Patata Sexy (jajajajaj) WifeMellark ;) Liliana R y Jess :D Por sumarse!

**Disclarimer: **Los nombres son de Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía. Todos somos lectores/escritores así que respetemos los derechos de autor y demos crédito a quien realmente lo tiene :)

**Gracias por leer y comentar :) son un amor**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
**

**El Amor... y Los Mejores Amigos**

**EPOV**

Mi vida... era todo un enredo. Sabía que era mi culpa, había sido mi estupenda idea el besar a Bella esa noche, y que conste que lo digo sin sarcasmo porque, siendo sincero, realmente había sido estupendo. Esa justamente era la razón que martillaba mi cabeza una y otra vez como la peor resaca del mundo, _la maravillosa sinceridad_ (eso sí es sarcasmo).

Llevaba casi tres semanas distraído, pensando en Bella e inmediatamente pensando en Ángela (y viceversa), el trabajo era lo único que me salvaba de esto, porque era en lo único que podía concentrarme al cien por ciento. Phil incluso me había felicitado porque estaba entregando mis asignaciones más rápido. Si tan sólo supiera _la razón_…

Tampoco ayudaba que tuve que ver a Irina un par de veces más; cuando por alguna bizarra razón, se apareció por la oficina de Phil y se aseguró de pasar por mi cubículo (que no estaba ni cerca de la oficina de Phil); aunque por fortuna, no me dirigió una palabra.

Las cosas entre Ángela y yo iban... genial, al menos eso era lo que parecía y lo que decían mis amigos. Seguíamos saliendo de vez en cuando a lugares nocturnos o bares cuando podíamos; pero me sentía como un autómata, porque lo hacía pensando en Bella. Sin embargo, decidí que esa vez iba a hacerle caso a mis amigos (a la propia Bella, incluso) y no iba a dejarme llevar por mis emociones. La decisión la había tomado hace casi tres semanas y pesaba como una pared de ladrillos sobre mi espalda.

En mi intento por razonar más las cosas, en vez de saltar de inmediato; me di cuenta de que no era exactamente que _"temía perder mi amistad con Bella"_, como suelen decir en las películas. Llevábamos dos años de amistad, y sabía que de alguna forma podríamos pasarlo por alto y superarlo, en caso de ser necesario. Lo que realmente me molestaba, me inquietaba incluso, era el deseo que tenía de besarla y abrazarla otra vez. Nosotros no solíamos tener una amistad de contacto físico, como aquellos que naturalmente se tocan y abrazan, y creo que era justamente eso lo que me impedía verla realmente como mujer: su olor, sus labios, sus curvas, sus... sí, ya dije que no estaba mejorando.

Era sábado y estaba frente al espejo del baño, afeitándome y preparándome para salir con Ángela a "Il Tempo". Estaba pasando la hojilla una vez más, justo en mi mejilla izquierda, cuando escuché un grito.

—¡Edward!

No sólo fue el grito lo que me hizo saltar, sino la chica rubia que se abalanzó sobre mí.

—¡Rosalie!

—¡Edward! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —exclamó alegremente. Tuve que abrazarla con un solo brazo y alejar la hojilla que sostenía en la otra mano. Cuando se apartó de mi, su sonrisa se desvaneció de repente y dio un breve pero estruendoso grito—. ¡Estás sangrando!

Me di un vistazo en el espejo y, ciertamente, justo a la mitad de mi mejilla izquierda tenía una línea como de un centímetro, que emanaba sangre.

—¡Maldita sea! —mascullé y tomé un poco de papel higiénico, para colocar sobre la herida.

—¿Qué pasó? Escuché un grito, ¡Rosalie! —Emmett llegó hablando apresuradamente y con una mirada salvaje y preocupada en sus ojos. Tomó a Rosalie por los hombros y la movió de un lado a otro observando su cuerpo.

Otra razón más; para confirmar que mi hermano realmente, daba la vida por su novia.

—Estoy bien, mi amor. Es que Edward se cortó y me sorprendió verlo sangrar —sonrió Rose.

Emmett me lanzó una mirada matadora y se retiró del pequeño baño; en el que definitivamente, no necesitaban estar tres personas.

Rosalie y Emmett llevaban tres años y medio de novios. Era una chica muy agradable y realmente nos llevábamos muy bien; pero su ocupada agenda como estudiante de derecho, no le permitía venir a visitar muy a menudo (era Emmett, quien generalmente la visitaba a ella). Aunque muy en el fondo; sospechaba que por alguna bizarra razón, a Emmett no le gustaba que me llevara muy bien con su novia. Como si yo pudiese ser capaz de... ni siquiera puedo pensarlo.

—Qué milagro verte por acá, Rosalie Hale —sonreí saliendo de baño, rumbo a mi habitación.

—Siempre es un gusto verte, Edward Cullen —bromeó también.

De inmediato; noté que todo su cabello rubio cenizo, estaba impecablemente sujeto en una cola ajustada, siempre era así. Cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué no lo dejaba suelto, me miró como si estuviese completamente loco, exclamando que quién la vería como una abogada seria y profesional, si lo primero que viesen fuese su cabello de _barbie_. Siempre pensé que era una completa exageración, pero... yo no iba a decirle eso.

—Lástima que llegas, cuando yo voy de salida.

—¡Uh! ¿Gran cita esta noche? ¿Besarás a otra rana, para ver si se convierte en princesa? —bromeó, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo de manera sugerente.

—Ja, ja, ja —repliqué sin humor—. No me digas que tú también piensas igual que Jasper y Emmett.

—Era una broma Ed —respondió ella, con una sonrisa más suave. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a arreglar el cuello de mi chaqueta—. Sabes que siempre he apoyado tu lado romántico. Creo que es admirable que una persona sea capaz de tomar riesgos y que también crea y valore el amor abiertamente. Especialmente siendo un hombre.

Sus alentadoras palabras fueron como un respiro de aire fresco, después de todo lo que me había estado pasando anteriormente. Sonreí y coloqué mis manos en su cintura esperando que me mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sus brazos bajaron a sus costados.

—Gracias —Lo dije sinceramente—. Ahora sal de mi habitación, antes de que mi hermano tenga más razones para mirarme feo en las mañanas —bromeé. Guiñé un ojo, giré su cintura y la empujé suavemente haciéndola caminar hasta mi puerta, mientras ella reía.

Justo en ese momento, Emmett apareció nuevamente y me dirigió un movimiento de su cabeza, como apuntándome con su barbilla. No supe exactamente porqué y no me quedaría para averiguarlo. Me despedí rápidamente y salí del apartamento.

Estábamos en un lugar llamado _"Karma"_ (¿Por qué siempre tenían esos nombres?). De todos los que había visto, este era mi favorito porque tenía una zona de restaurante, un nivel inferior con pista de baile de música electrónica, ambas zonas tenían bares con largas barras. Las luces tenues daban un ambiente romántico y parejas era lo que más abundaba en el lugar.

Ángela y yo decidimos... mejor dicho, ella decidió que comiéramos primero y mi bistec _New York, _estaba realmente delicioso. Ángela prácticamente rebotaba de emoción en su asiento; por sus ganas de bajar a bailar, pero insistió en que primero tenía que ir al tocador a arreglar su maquillaje. Así que, opté por esperarla sentado, en uno de los banquillos del bar.

Tomé una de las servilletas azules del bar y me quedé observando fijamente el logo del lugar y acariciándolo de forma ausente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Era la pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza, una y otra vez. En esas casi tres semanas, había llegado a conocer a Ángela mucho mejor y confirmé muchas cosas, que ya sospechaba. Realmente era una persona muy inteligente, disfruta mucho viendo Discovery Channel y es fácil tener conversaciones interesantes con ella, porque la mujer sabe prácticamente un poco de todo. También he notado que, cada vez que habla de su familia, su mirada se pierde a lo lejos y sé que es porque extraña a sus padres, quienes murieron hace ya un tiempo. Puedo decir que, es una mujer independiente; si bien yo pagaba la mayoría de nuestros gastos en común, ella siempre encontraba la forma de contribuir, ya sea comprándome un trago o sorprendiéndome con el almuerzo ya listo, cuando nos veíamos en la cafetería de Webicom. Sin embargo, también había aprendido otras cosas; puede ser un tanto dominante, tiende a tomar las decisiones de ambos ella sola y... ¿cómo decirlo amablemente?... la pobre habla como una _lora_, parece una radio encendida y ni siquiera le importa que no responda.

Siempre era divertido besarla, y mentiría si dijese que no nos hemos quedado en su sala un par de noches, simplemente besándonos y tocándonos. Era muy atractiva, tal como lo percibí el primer día. Pero antes de llegar demasiado lejos, se presentaba alguna excusa (era muy tarde, teníamos trabajo al día siguiente, estábamos cansados), muchas veces las decía ella y a veces las decía yo, otras sencillamente, llegábamos a un punto de terminación natural. Sabía que ella probablemente, estaba esperando a que fuésemos más estables; antes de que tuviésemos sexo, pero yo... no lo sé.

—Es una perra, ¿cierto? —dijo una masculina voz a mi lado.

Lo miré inmediatamente y vi a un hombre con lentes de pasta gruesa; quien me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, que parecía un tanto forzada, quizás incluso triste ¿Ese hombre estaba hablando de Ángela? ¿Había dicho su nombre en voz alta? La chica no era perfecta pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?

—¿De qué diablos estas...?

—"_El karma es una perra_". Así dice la frase, ¿cierto? Creo que suena mejor en inglés.

Tardé un par de segundos en procesar lo que decía, hasta que señaló mis manos con su mentón. Aún sostenía entre mis dedos la servilleta, con el logo del lugar _"Karma"._

—¡Ah! Sí, claro... el karma es una perra —sonreí por cortesía.

Tal vez estaba lanzando una vibra gay, estando sentado allí solo... no tenía idea. Cuando miré al hombre nuevamente, me fijé en la horrible corbata verde aceituna que colgaba de su cuello y recordé que yo había visto antes a ese hombre.

—¡Hey, tu eres...!

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Ángela estaba nuevamente a mi lado y halando mí brazo para que bajáramos a bailar. Al voltear hacia mi compañero, tal y como hubiese pasado en una mala película de terror, su banquillo ya se encontraba vacío.

Llegué a casa un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba y me encontré con Alice sentada en el sofá y viendo televisión.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté y me dejé caer pesadamente a su lado.

—Comprando suplementos —respondió ella.

Le respondí con un gemido y me quedé mirando fijamente el televisor, sin ver realmente el programa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward? Háblame —dijo Alice, acomodando sus piernas y doblándolas bajo ella.

—Tengo un problema —anuncié con cautela sin poder mirarla a los ojos—. Creo que me gusta Bella.

Me callé y me quedé con la explicación más simple, porque sabía lo que vendría. Sabía que en cualquier momento, comenzaría a hablar de mis terribles decisiones en el amor y de la pésima idea que era. Excepto, que me había dado tiempo de pensar en todo eso y ella aún no había emitido ni una palabra.

Cuando finalmente volteé a verla, ella me observaba con una sonrisilla extraña en sus labios.

—Es horrible —anticipé—, lo sé. Estoy seguro de que si, solo lo ignoro...

—¡No! Edward... la verdad no creo que sea tan malo —interrumpió acercándose más a mí.

—¿Qué?

Mis oídos debían estar engañándome. ¿Esa era la misma persona que hace unas semanas, criticaba mis decisiones de pareja?

—Edward, tu y Bella llevan como dos años siendo amigos, parecen llevarse muy bien...

—Exacto, y todo esto lo arruinaría por completo.

—...o tal vez no —intervino ella.

—Alice, no te entiendo. Eras tú la que me dijo que me enamoro ciegamente o algo así y que después todo termina mal.

—Lo dije. Pero Bella, no es una desconocida que acabas de ver en la calle. Tú ya la conoces... sus cualidades y sus defectos también. Tal vez...

—Tal vez estoy confundiendo nuestra amistad, con algo más —sentencié.

La sonrisa de Alice se tornó más suave y levantó su mano a mi cabeza, acariciando dulcemente mi cabello.

—¿Recuerdas cuando llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos y te dije que me gustabas?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y evité mirarla a los ojos, cuando sentí que mis orejas se calentaban un poco.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —mascullé entre dientes.

-Nunca confundiste mi amistad con nada más y tienes otras amigas. Así que, sé que eres capaz de discernir y no enamorarte de todo lo que use falda.

—¿Gracias? Ahora estoy mucho más confundido.

—Sólo digo que si te gusta Bella... quizás, esta vez sea más real.

Sentí como si sus palabras, crearan una pesada bruma en mi pecho ¿Realmente estaba considerando que Bella y yo...?

—La quiero mucho, Alice —alegué simplemente.

Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que, lo simple me resultaba mucho mejor.

—Lo sé —suspiró mi amiga— ¿Sabes? Cuando actúas así, me recuerdas por qué me gustaste a mí, en mi primer lugar.

Sentí que mis orejas se calentaban nuevamente; pero no tuve tiempo de responder, porque la puerta se cerró con un estruendo.

—¿Te gustaba Edward? —cuestionó Jasper. Soltó las bolsas y estas cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco.

—Mierda —murmuró Alice. La expresión en el rostro de Jasper, era casi de horror—. Jazzy, mi amor...

—¡No! —Interrumpió él— ¿Como pudo gustarte Edward? ¡Es Edward! -exclamó señalándome.

—¡Hey! —reclamé

La situación ya se estaba poniendo bastante ofensiva ¿Era tan difícil creer que realmente, le gusto a ciertas mujeres? ¡Claro que no!

—¡Es un niño! Es un niño perpetuamente enamorado y tú lo sabes.

—Tiene algunas... dificultades, pero todos las tienen —defendió Alice—. Además, siempre me ha parecido... romántico.

Le di una amplia sonrisa a mi amiga y por un momento, consideré una lástima que lo único que viese en ella, fuera amistad. Jasper era un tipo afortunado.

—¿Romántico? —cuestionó Jasper.

Decidí que era mejor no escuchar más esa conversación; porque probablemente, terminaría lanzándole un golpe a mi amigo.

Tomé mi chaqueta, le di un beso en la mejilla a Alice y dos palmadas (bastante fuertes, lo admito) en la espalda del aún boquiabierto Jasper y me encerré en mi habitación. Dos minutos después, escuché a Alice llamando a Jasper a gritos y la puerta del apartamento se cerró. Así que, supe que me había salvado de tener que escuchar, esa terrible e incómoda discusión.

Estaba durmiendo. Todavía me quedaban un par de horas, antes de que tuviese que despertarme para ir a trabajar y estaba a mitad del sueño más pacífico y relajante del mundo, hasta que sentí que alguien sacudía mi cama. Me desperté abruptamente, tomé el bate de béisbol que tenía siempre a la izquierda de mi cama y me preparé para batear, incluso sin abrir los ojos del todo.

—¡Edward soy yo! —exclamó alguien en la oscuridad.

Encendí la lámpara junto a mi cama y finalmente vi el rostro de Jasper... y sus manos levantadas, con las palmas abiertas como para defenderse.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi habitación y a esta hora?

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedes bajar el bate?

No me había dado cuenta que aun seguía en posición de ataque, así que lo bajé y lo coloqué en su lugar.

—¿Por qué diablos no podías esperar hasta mañana?

En lugar de responder a mi pregunta, él sólo se acercó y se sentó en un lado de mi cama.

—Escucha, Alice me dijo lo que te está pasando —anunció. Esperaba con todas las fuerzas de mí ser que Alice hubiese inventado cualquier mentira en el mundo. En serio, cualquiera—... lo de Bella —culminó, y mi esperanza se fue por el caño.

—Uhm... si. Olvídalo.

—¡¿OLVIDARLO?! —cuestionó en voz alta. Parecía una _adolescente emocionada_.

—¿Qué te pasa, _Jasperina_? ¿Muy emocionada porque me gusta alguien? Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste uno de los primeros en decir, que me pasa todo el tiempo —comenté con sarcasmo.

—Sí, pero...

—Me gusta una chica, no es nada nuevo, sólo olvídalo —sentencié finalmente y me preparé para acostarme nuevamente.

Tuve la dicha de disfrutar de un tranquilo silencio... desafortunadamente la dicha sólo me duró como tres minutos.

—¿Sabes qué es interesante? —solté un gruñido y golpeé mi frente con la almohada— Ya me has dicho dos veces que Bella te gusta, pero en ningún momento, me has dicho que estás enamo...

Justo antes de que terminara de hablar y sin siquiera pensarlo, mi mano salió disparada hacia su boca y chocó con fuerza logrando cubrirla y acallarlo.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Jasper, apartando mi mano— ¿Por qué no quieres que diga que podrías estar enamo...

Una vez más, mi mano se movió como una autómata y tapó sus labios. Jasper me lanzó una mirada matadora; así que, aparté mi mano de inmediato y centré mi foco nuevamente en los pliegues de mi sábana, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—En algún momento tendrás que explicarme por qué no puedo, ni siquiera mencionar que podrías estar enamo...

Por tercera vez, mi mano se movió hacia él velozmente; pero esta vez su mano atrapó mi muñeca con fuerza, mientras que su otra palma, me dio un sonoro golpe en la parte atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —Me quejé.

—Última vez que me golpeas en la cara —declaró Jasper, en un tono sombrío.

Jasper podía ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente nunca lo hubiese descrito como "_sombrío_".

—Tengo sueño, Jasper.

—Está bien —rodó los ojos y bufó—. Suerte con todo.

Asentí con la cabeza y él finalmente salió de mi habitación. Apagué la luz y le di un vistazo a lo resplandecientes números rojos de mi despertador, anunciando que sólo me quedaba una hora antes de tener que despertar y salir a trabajar.

Fantástico.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?** El próximo es otro de mis favoritos ;) involucra la venganza de Bella por lo que le hizo Ed a su comida :P Gracias por leer.

**¿Opiniones? Envíamelas en tu review aquí abajo ;)**

**Alessa.**


	12. El Amor y El Verde Limón

Hola :) que bueno que vuelvas.

No he estado respondiendo reviews por mis ocupaciones pero estoy escribiendo jaja (de a poco pero lo hago). Gracias a linda Julie que mejora la estética para que disfrutemos más al leer ;)

**Saludos a todas las que leen, comentan y alegran a la autora en mí :* :)**

Anyway... **¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amor o Algo Así**

**El Amor... y El Verde Limón**

**EPOV**

Apenas era físicamente capaz de mantener mis ojos abiertos y, por ende; era totalmente incapaz de leer dos oraciones, sin perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Cómo hay personas que se van de fiesta y pueden trabajar tranquilamente, al día siguiente? Más específicamente, ¿cómo puede hacerlo Rick? Afinqué el codo sobre el escritorio, descansé mi mentón en mi palma abierta, abrí los ojos otra vez e hice el esfuerzo sobrehumano de concentrarme, en la primera oración: "Edward, te envío nuevamente las imágenes que me diste. No creo que sea...", pestañeé por un momento y cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, en lugar de ver la pantalla de mi computador, vi el rostro de Bella a unos pocos centímetros del mío y di un brinco en mi asiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestioné y me froté los ojos para sacudirme el sueño.

—Llevo casi dos minutos frente a tu cara y ahora es que vienes a preguntarme, ¿qué estoy haciendo acá? —replicó Bella, acomodándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Tú no llevas dos minutos...

—Claro que sí —intervino ella y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa— ¿Tuviste una noche muy movida?

En lugar de responderle, simplemente sacudí un hombro.

—¿Cómo te va con Mike?

Noté que su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, pero se mantuvo.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. En realidad, es muy buen tipo y tenemos varias cosas en común.

—Oh, wow, eso suena tan emocionante —comenté en tono monótono.

—¡Cállate! —rió ella y me lanzó una bola de papel que había en mi escritorio— Todavía lo estoy conociendo, yo no soy como tú. Lo que sí sé es que... creo que Mike tiene potencial.

_"Potencial"._ La palabra resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco y no pude evitar imaginarla con él, caminando con él, almorzando con él, besándolo a él...

—Recuerda invitarme a la boda entonces —bromeé y volví mi mirada a la pantalla. De repente, me sentía más despierto.

Bella resopló e ignoró mi comentario.

—Aunque, hay que mencionar que has progresado mucho, Edward. Te diré la verdad, no esperaba que aguantaras tanto. Pensé que a la semana, ya estarías dibujando corazoncitos en las paredes —dijo y soltó una carcajada.

—_Jamás_ he dibujado corazones en ningún lado —afirmé seriamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Como sea, Edward. Vas muy bien.

Le respondí con una sonrisa cansada y ella se retiró a su cubículo. El almuerzo pasó similar a mi mañana, tratando de resistir el sueño y terminar comiendo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentado con Ángela, Bella, Julie y Rick. Gracias a Dios, no nos tocó sentarnos con sus amigas; porque de haber escuchado sus conversaciones, me habría quedado dormido sobre mi plato de espagueti, desde hace mucho rato.

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos nuevamente, hasta que escuché el molesto sonido, de alguien sorbiendo de una pajilla; aunque, era obvio que no había absolutamente nada más que beber. Abrí los ojos y me fijé que era Bella, quien sostenía una botella de _Coca-Cola,_ con la pajilla entre sus labios. Estiré mis manos para tomar mi refresco y no lo encontré, di un vistazo a la mesa y, me di cuenta que la botella que sostenía Bella, era la mía.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! —reclamé, quitándole la botella ya vacía.

—¡Oh! ¡Despertaste! Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, Edward —sonrió ella, aparentando inocencia.

Rodé los ojos y me enfoqué en seguir engullendo mi plato de espagueti; pero sentí como si alguien, estuviese observándome. Levanté la mirada, pero vi a todos muy entretenidos conversando... excepto a Bella, quien me observaba con malicia en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, con la boca medio llena.

—¡Oh, nada! —respondió casualmente y ensanchó su sonrisa— Solamente, me estaba acordando de esa _broma_ _tan graciosa_ que me hiciste la otra vez. Ya sabes, cuando metiste tu dedo ensalivado en mi comida.

Eso sonaba mal, eso sonaba muy mal. Bella tenía escrita la palabra _"venganza"_ por toda la frente, sólo que aún no entendía del todo.

—Ajá —repliqué con la comida aún en mi boca y masticando muy lentamente.

—Sería una pena, que yo fuese una persona vengativa y decidiese... no lo sé... esperar un tiempo para tomarte desprevenido y luego hacerle algo a tu comida.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me quedé observando el plato ante mí. Tomé el tenedor y revolví la pequeña porción de comida que me restaba; tratando de buscar algo sospechoso, algo diferente, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Bella no pondría algo que se notara fácilmente. Además, ya me había comido más de medio plato y probablemente ya había ingerido lo que hubiese puesto. Tomé la servilleta que estaba a mi lado y escupí el bocado que tenía a medio masticar.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ángela en un tono preocupado, cuando me vio escupir la comida. Colocó su mano en mi espalda y empezó a frotar círculos.

Bella se levantó tranquilamente y comenzó a recoger su contenedor plástico y su envase de jugo, Rick y Julie también estaban en lo mismo.

—Hora de volver al trabajo —anunció Rick.

Mis amigos se fueron, mientras que yo me despedía de Ángela. En lugar de subir a mi cubículo fui directamente al baño de hombres y debo admitir que tuve arcadas y temí lo peor, pero después de varios minutos no sucedió nada. Estaba esperando lo peor; pero no necesariamente tenía que ser así, quiero decir, Bella no era un genio malvado ni nada de eso, ¿cierto?, ¿cierto?.

Llegué a mi cubículo, esta vez un poco más despierto (al menos _le debía_ eso a Bella). Finalmente, estaba retomando mi ritmo habitual nuevamente y estaba incluso un poco entusiasmado porque se me habían ocurrido un par de ideas para el diseño web que tenía pendiente, cuando pasó lo inevitable. El sol tan sólo aparece, cuando termina de llover y, aparentemente, en mi vida aún no había terminado de llover (ni de cerca).

Llevaba una hora realmente concentrado en lo que hacía, cuando escuché un ligero toque de nudillos, contra la pared de mi cubículo (considerando que no tenía puerta, era raro que una persona se tomara la molestia de _"tocar"_ primero). Al subir la mirada, me di cuenta de que era un hombre mayor, de cabellos castaños y ojos redondos y un tanto grandes.

—Disculpa ¿Podrías indicarme donde queda la oficina de Phil Phillips? —dijo con cortesía.

Si bien es cierto, su chaleco de vestir le hacía parecer mayor, su voz (un tanto aguda) me llevaba a pensar lo contrario.

—Claro. Último pasillo y hasta el final, la tercera puerta.

El hombre asintió y me dirigió una mirada extraña, entornando sus ojos como con curiosidad.

—¿Necesita algo más? —sonreí, a pesar de mi incomodidad. Probablemente, era sólo alguien que quería solicitar trabajo y yo sabía lo que se sentía, ser ese alguien.

El hombre abrió los ojos de repente y sonrió ampliamente.

—No, eso es todo. Gracias.

Se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano y cuando se fue, me pareció escuchar una risa proveniente del pasillo.

Raro.

Hice caso omiso a la interrupción y volví a mi trabajo con igual entusiasmo. Aparentemente era el día de las visitas; porque un par de horas después, alguien más llegaba a mi puerta.

—Hola, Edward —saludó sensualmente.

Su voz sonaba fría a mis oídos; pero aun así y por costumbre, el resto de mi cuerpo reaccionó un poco.

—Irina, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestioné con el ceño fruncido y con mi mirada todavía fija en la pantalla del computador; así que sólo podía ver el tono rojo de su blusa y el azul de su pantalón, en mi periferia. Si algo odiaba esa mujer, era ser ignorada, por lo que decidí que esa sería mi estrategia.

—No seas grosero, Edward. Sólo quería saludarte.

Sin siquiera preguntar primero, Irina se abrió paso al interior de mi cubículo. Lancé una mirada furtiva en su dirección y me di cuenta de que observaba los escasos objetos en mi escritorio y frotaba lentamente sus manos sobre sus muslos, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Ya lo hiciste, así que adiós.

—No veo ninguna foto tuya con tu noviecita —comenta aun de pie, frente a mi escritorio—. Recuerdo que solías tener una nuestra, justo en tu escritorio.

_"Sí, la tenía"_ pensé amargamente.

—No creo que...

—¿Sabes qué es extraño? Te vi comiendo con ella en la cafetería, pero había otra mujer aferrada a tu brazo y comportándose muy cariñosamente.

Estaba hablando de Ángela. Por supuesto, estaba allí con ambas. Aparté los ojos de mi computador y miré en su dirección. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás ese haya sido mi error en primer lugar. Cuando la vi no sonreía; pero en el momento en que mi mirada hizo contacto con la suya, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron lentamente, hasta formar la sonrisa que yo solía adorar.

—Vete, Irina —ordené débilmente.

Su perfume de olor a lavanda me traía recuerdos, algunos incluso gratos, pero todo en mí la rechazaba.

—Adiós, Edward —canturreó sensualmente. Levantó su mano izquierda y movió sus dedos en señal de despedida, para luego lanzar un beso en mi dirección y salir de mi cubículo. Posteriormente, escuché sus botas de tacón grueso emitiendo un sonido grave y hueco por todo el pasillo, hasta que por fin se alejó lo suficiente.

Solté un largo suspiro y dejé caer mi frente sobre el escritorio. Irina no tenía razón para ir tras de mí, ya habíamos terminado hace meses y por deseo de ella, pero a pesar de ello tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo en su postura, en su actitud, en la forma en que estuvo tan dispuesta a dejar el tema; en lugar de hacerme admitir que Bella, no era mi novia.

Había sido fácil. _Demasiado_ fácil.

Ni siquiera tuve que esperar demasiado tiempo para entender ese mal presentimiento; porque unos treinta minutos antes de la hora de salida, Ángela se presentó en la puerta de mi cubículo. De inmediato, supe que algo andaba mal, porque ella nunca bajaba a mi piso. Me quedé viéndola fijamente, llevaba las manos en su cintura, el ceño fruncido y una expresión de furia (no ira, furia).

—Ángela... —pronuncié lentamente su nombre, en un intento de incitarla a calmarse y de darme tiempo para deducir qué estaba pasando y cómo manejarla.

Ella se acercó paso a paso hacia mí, a la vez que yo me ponía de pie. El espacio detrás de mi escritorio, se me hizo muy pequeño y por un momento me sentí como ratón acorralado ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Vi que los labios de Ángela se movían rápida y discretamente, como murmurando algo para sí misma. Su voz me tomó por sorpresa, cuando finalmente se alzó de repente.

—¡TÚ! —exclamó, levantando su dedo índice y señalándome con él.

En ese momento lo supe, no estoy seguro de cómo; tal vez fue simplemente conectar mi visita anterior, con la que tenía en ese momento, pero lo supe.

Irina.

—Ángela, tranquila...

Ni siquiera pude terminar la oración; porque el impacto de su palma rígida y abierta sobre mi mejilla, me calló de inmediato.

—¡No me digas que esté tranquila! —alzó nuevamente su voz, pero luego pareció tomar una respiración profunda y en seguida retomar en un tono más bajo, pero firme —Besaste a otra mujer, mientras estabas conmigo y no quiero volver a verte jamás.

Salió de mi cubículo a grandes zancadas, dejando un enorme peso parecido a un yunque, que cayó en mi estómago y me hundía de a poco. Conocía bien ese peso... era la culpa. Justo antes de atravesar por completo la salida, Ángela giró su cuerpo para encararme nuevamente y, apuntándome su dedo índice hacia mí una vez más, anunció:

—¡Y lávate los dientes! ¡Ese verde te queda ridículo!

Se esfumó rápidamente y aparté un momento la bruma de pensamientos que me había dejado, para rebuscar en mis gavetas, hasta que finalmente, encontré un pequeño espejo. Efectivamente, todos mis dientes estaban cubiertos por un tinte verde limón.

* * *

**Bella, venganza, Irina, verde limón... hay muchas cosas nuevas aquí, ¿qué tal? ;) **siéntete libre de comentar en la ventanita de abajo.

Próximo capítulo: sentimentalmente uno de mis favoritos.

Abrazos.  
Alessa.


	13. El Amor y El Constante Aprendizaje

Hola :)

Saludos a Sony Bells, Yorleny, Liliana R., Jos y a todas las que me escriben y apoyan n_n :) también para Julie :D

* * *

**Pregunta: **Alessa ¿Por qué escribiste "tanto" sobre **Ángela**?

**Respuesta: **porque ese personaje representa que "Es fácil amar en el otro una imagen soñada de mi mismo". Sin embargo, el amor no es un sueño, es una realidad, y el hecho de que ella no quede con Edward simboliza que "solo hay pareja en el reconocimiento de los fallos del otro".  
-frases de Jesus Galdeano.

* * *

**Amor o Algo Así**

**El Amor y El Constante Aprendizaje**

**Alessa315**

**EPOV**

Irina era una perra. Una perra malvada. Ese era el único pensamiento que hacía eco en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

Cuando Ángela salió de mi cubículo, faltaban sólo unos minutos para que terminara el día de trabajo; así que apagué el computador y tomé un par de mis cosas. Justo cuando salía de mi cubículo, vi a Bella en la puerta del suyo, hizo ademán de hablarme o detenerme pero la ignoré y seguí caminando con rapidez. Opté por las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, para darle a mi cuerpo la oportunidad de alcanzar a mi acelerada mente. Cuando llegué al primer piso, fui el primero en marcar tarjeta y salir de allí.

Estaba acostumbrado a caminar una cuadra desde la oficina hasta la estación y, desde allí, usar el metro que recorría las 16 cuadras hasta mi apartamento. Pero ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo tenían la más mínima intención de ir más lento, mucho menos de quedarme de pie dentro del vagón por tanto tiempo; por lo que sólo corrí.

Mis piernas daban grandes zancadas por las aceras, mientras mi cuerpo se contorsionaba para esquivar a todas las personas en mi camino. Al cabo de unas cuadras, ya estaba jadeando más que nunca, el aire frío casi quemaba cada vez que entraba por mi boca y mi nariz, e inflaba mis pulmones. Sentía perfectamente la capa de sudor que empapaba mi rostro y mi cuello. Las luces citadinas a mi alrededor no eran más que un borrón, así como el rostro de las demás personas; que probablemente se preguntaban, qué bicho me habría picado. Hice los cruces adecuados en las esquinas adecuadas; pero iba como en piloto automático porque mi mente era una bruma, como una brea lenta y espesa que había sido derramada por la mesa y hacía su camino hasta el piso.

Estaba corriendo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Brevemente recordé la bofetada que Ángela me había dado y sentí un escozor en la mejilla. Lamentaba que se hubiese enterado de esa forma, lamentaba haber herido sus sentimientos, pero no lamentaba que hubiésemos terminado. Después de haberla conocido por más tiempo, podía afirmar con certeza y con hechos que Ángela Webber era una mujer hermosa, amable, sociable e inteligente, además de eso sabía que también era muy habladora, le gustaba la vida nocturna y era un poco chismosa. No era perfecta... ni de cerca; pero eso no era algo malo, la clase de defectos que ella tenía no eran de la clase que elimina sus cualidades, sino los que la mayoría de las personas tiene... los que yo también tengo.

Sentía los músculos de las piernas prensados e incluso me ardían, pero no faltaba mucho para llegar y me obligué a continuar. Mi camisa se adhería a mi pecho tanto por la velocidad, como por el sudor que la pegaba allí. La fría brisa chocaba contra mi cara y me hacía abrir más los ojos para distinguir por donde iba. Tuve que hacer equilibrio en un solo pie para no tropezar con una mujer, alta y de cabello rubio claro que caminaba directo hacia mí. No distinguí el resto de sus facciones y sabía que era imposible que fuese ella, pero me hizo pensar en Irina.

Alguna vez, no hace tanto tiempo, yo amaba a Irina... o al menos eso pensaba. La consideraba un sol y su cabellera amarilla sólo me alentaba más a ello ¿Siempre había sido de esa forma? Interesada, vengativa... ¿O simplemente, era eso en lo que se había convertido después de mí? Quería pensar que era lo segundo; pero muy en el fondo, sabía que todo venía de alguna parte.

Toda persona tiene cualidades y defectos, ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien, viendo tan sólo una parte de ella? La parte que más te conviene, la parte ideal. Estaba tan obsesionado con encontrar a la mujer perfecta, pero ¿acaso yo era perfecto? ¿Acaso alguien en la vida real lo era? Estaba haciendo lo mismo con Ángela, lo sabía.

Sentía un dolor en la planta de los pies, cada vez que los afincaba con fuerza en el concreto, un dolor que se abría paso hasta mis tobillos, pero no podía detenerme... "ya casi... casi..."

—¡Edward!

Escuché a alguien gritar a la distancia, pero bien podría haberlo imaginado. Puesto que simplemente seguí.

—¡Edward! —Esa vez, el grito estuvo acompañado por un jalón de mi brazo derecho y no me dio más opción que detenerme.

Me incliné con las manos en las rodillas y jadeé en busca de aire para mis pulmones. Estaba empapado en sudor. Levanté la vista y me percaté de que había sido Emmett; quien me había detenido y me dirigía una mirada de curiosidad con los ojos entornados, similar a la que me daba el resto de la gente en el camino, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

—Yo... —jadeé e intenté hablar, pero sólo conseguí exhalar más aire del que inhalaba.

—Una parte mí quiere saber porque llegaste corriendo hasta acá, en vez de usar el metro —declaró Emmett, mostrando una gran sonrisa—. Pero otra parte, mucho más grande, sólo quiere saber por qué carajos tienes los dientes verdes.

Mi hermano soltó una carcajada y yo me pegué en la frente con mi palma abierta. _"¡Los dientes!"_ recordé de _pronto "Un loco corriendo por las calles y mostrando a todos su dentadura verde. Con razón se me quedaban viendo"_.

Emmett y yo subimos hasta nuestro apartamento. Él riendo y yo, recuperando fuerzas.

Cuando finalmente, entramos a nuestra sala, me dejé caer pesadamente en el sofá y experimenté verdaderamente lo exhausto que estaba. Sentía los apresurados latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mis piernas que estaban tensas. Estaba empapado en sudor y me sentía asqueroso. Emmett caminó lentamente hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a explicar todo esto? —preguntó él, sonriendo abiertamente. Yo no veía nada de divertido.

—Yo... no sé... —Las palabras parecían atascarse en mi boca, como si esa parte de mi cuerpo estuviese tan cansada como el resto. Decidí no hablar tanto e irme por lo simple—: Ángela y yo terminamos.

Emmett perdió la sonrisa y soltó un gruñido.

—¡Oh, no! —Se quejó otra voz que se aproximaba hacia nosotros. Levanté la mirada y vi a Jasper saliendo de la cocina y caminando hacia nosotros.

Emmett se levantó del sofá y Jasper tomó su lugar de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás...? —comencé a hablar, pero él me interrumpió.

—Está bien, amigo. Sabes que estoy de tu lado —dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro y me daba un apretón. No pasé por alto que, si bien sus palabras eran amables, el tono y la mirada de cansancio decían otra cosa. Era como si estuviese narrando un discurso repetido.

—Gracias —mi respuesta sonó más a pregunta, porque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que Jasper estaba haciendo.

—Siempre supe que era una perra malvada ¿Quieres que llame a Alice y le diga que traiga un envase de helado extra grande? Menta con chocolate, ¿cierto?

—No... Jasper... gracias, pero estoy bien. Estoy muy cansado, solamente quiero darme una ducha y dormir.

Pareció que le hubiese dicho lo más bizarro del mundo porque sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa.

—¿Dormir? Pero eso no es hasta la fase dos, pensé que acababan de terminar.

—¿Fase dos? ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?

Emmett asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y me le quedé viendo, esperando a que me diera una explicación.

—No me mires a mí. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cocina.

En la sala retumbó el eco de alguien tocando a la puerta y no pensaba molestarme en abrir, pero Jasper se levantó velozmente y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Hola! Traje lo que me pidieron —dijo Alice levantando las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos.

Noté algo raro en su apariencia y me percaté de que ahora no tenía que bajar tanto la mirada para verlas los ojos, es decir, estaba usando tacones.

—Edward y Ángela terminaron —susurró Jasper, pero muy audiblemente. El pobre nunca se caracterizó por ser _"prudente"._

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! —gimió Alice, con ambas cejas arqueadas y dándome una mirada que emanaba lástima —¿Por qué no me dijiste que trajera el helado? —reclamó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jasper.

Mi amigo aprovechó y me dio una mirada de _"te lo dije"._

—Alice, Jasper estaba hablando de algo sobre la fase dos ¿Qué carajos quiere decir eso?

Por mi visión periférica, noté que Emmett emergió nuevamente y se recostó en la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados, mirando atentamente nuestra confrontación.

Alice le lanzó una mirada letal y después se quedó observando el suelo. Jasper miraba a todos lados menos hacia mí. Estaba a punto de hacer otro reclamo pero Alice habló primero.

—TusFasesDeRompimiento —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Son... —Comenzó a hablar con fuerza; pero cuando me vio a los ojos, volvió a desviar la mirada y su tono bajó —son tus fases de rompimiento. Primero, comer; segundo: dormir; tercero: beber; cuarto: superarlo.

Inhalé profundamente dos veces y miré hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, la mitad del panorama no era más que la piedra gris opaca del edificio de en frente; pero la otra mitad mostraba el cielo azul oscuro y la blanca media luna a lo lejos. Tuve que hacer esto porque prácticamente podía sentir la ira calentando mi sangre y recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me sentía humillado, frustrado, enfurecido... era un compendio amplio.

Tomé aire nuevamente porque sabía que al hablar, difícilmente podría controlar mi ira del todo; sin embargo, me mantendría firme.

—Déjenme dejarles algo bien claro: contrario a las creencias que tienen sobre mí, yo no soy ningún niño al que tengan que estar cuidando y siguiéndole el juego, no soy su pequeño proyecto al que pueden observar y predecirlo. Soy un adulto y esta amistad no se trata de eso; así que gracias... —Hice una pausa y paseé mi mirada sobre las tres personas en la habitación, para dejar en claro que esto aplicaba a todos— pero no gracias.

Ante su silencio me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré allí con un portazo. Después de una larga y bien merecida ducha (y de cepillar con ahínco mis dientes por varios minutos para eliminar el color verde de ellos), caí sobre mi cama como un bloque. Con tantas revelaciones, pensé que tendría demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para lograr dormir o descansar un poco; pero por fortuna, el cansancio me ganó por completo y me quedé dormido, casi tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Quizás debería correr más a menudo.

Lo primero que hice el día después de correr hasta mi casa, fue buscar a Ángela y darle la tan merecida disculpa que ella requería y el tan merecido cierre que ambos necesitábamos. Ese día a primera hora, hice mi camino hasta el piso donde se encontraba Ángela y di tres toques a la puerta de su oficina. A diferencia de mí, ella no trabajaba en un cubículo sino que tenía cuatro paredes y una puerta color nogal, con una elegante etiqueta dorada que decía _"Licenciada Weber"_ en letras negras.

—Pasé —dijo ella. Abrí la puerta y la vi sentada tras su escritorio, con la mirada fija en un montón de papeles. Una de sus manos sostenía un bolígrafo; cuya punta ella mordía levemente, mientras que su otra mano se alzó para levantar su dedo índice hacia arriba—. Dame un momento.

Su tono era suave y un gran contraste a lo que había escuchado antes; parecía extraño que procediese de la misma persona. Cuando finalmente, bajó los papeles y centro sus ojos en mí, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

—Hola —dije débilmente. No sabía si me iba a encontrar con la Ángela que había irrumpido como un huracán en mi espacio de trabajo, o con la amable y sociable mujer que conocía.

—Edward —pronunció mi nombre en un tono monocorde. Como si estuviese procesando en voz alta, el hecho de que yo me encontraba allí, en su oficina.

Inhalé profundamente y recordé lo que había analizado el día anterior. Ya no era un niño, sino un adulto. Los adultos piensan antes de actuar, asumen sus responsabilidades y afrontan las consecuencias... al menos era la clase de adulto que estaba aprendiendo a ser y debía comenzar justo allí, con ella.

—Ángela, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice y por no tener las agallas de decírtelo yo. Mi intención no era herirte; pero lo hice, y lo siento mucho.

Finalmente, su expresión se suavizó.

—La noche de la fiesta, yo no estaba enferma. Estaba en casa... con Ben.

El nombre me era vagamente familiar y, de repente, me acordé. Ella lo había nombrado en un par de ocasiones. Era su antiguo prometido.

—Tu...

—Antes de que lo pienses, la respuesta es no —interrumpió, levantando sus manos con las palmas abiertas hacia mí—. No hicimos absolutamente nada. Él simplemente, llegó sin avisar. Dijo que quería hablar, yo también tenía unas cosas de decirle y no me atreví a contártelo; así que necesitaba una excusa para darte.

Me confundía tanto la mentira como su larga explicación que en realidad, yo no tenía la intención de pedirle. No era quien para culparla por hablar con su ex, después de que yo había hecho más que hablar con Bella.

—No te estoy juzgando, Ángela. También quería decirte...

—Eres un gran hombre, Edward, y eres muy dulce; pero no estoy lista para entrar en otra relación, si aún estoy pensando en alguien más.

Escucharla fue como si hubiese leído las palabras en mi mente y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír. Debió haber notado algo en mi expresión, porque en seguida se tapó la boca con las manos y ensanchó los ojos.

—Disculpa, te interrumpí otra vez. Es que cuando tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza, me cuesta un poco no decirlas en voz alta —sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

Francamente, era algo que ya había descifrado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no iba a decirle eso en lo absoluto.

—Me alegra haberlo aclarado —sonreí de vuelta.

Di media vuelta, abrí la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, cuando Ángela me llamó nuevamente.

—¡Edward! Por cierto, dile a Bella que estamos bien —Sus palabras me detuvieron en mi puesto, di media vuelta y enarqué una ceja en su dirección—. Ella se acercó a mi esta mañana, por no decir que me _emboscó_.

—¿QUÉ?

Aunque todavía estaba sonriendo y no sonaba en lo absoluto molesta, yo sí que lo estaba.

—¿No te lo dijo? Estaba a primera hora en la puerta de esta oficina. Me explicó todo lo de la bruja horrible de tu ex-novia, que ahora sale con Phil y todo lo demás. Yo ya había pensado muy bien lo que yo misma había hecho con Ben; así que en realidad ya no estaba enojada, pero aun así ella parecía preocupada.

—¿Pero cómo supo que tú...?

—Aparentemente no fui muy _"discreta"_ o _"silenciosa"_, cuando irrumpí ayer en tu cubículo y te cacheteé —anticipó. Tenía una mueca en su rostro que denotaba vergüenza e incluso timidez (algo muy extraño de ver en Ángela Webber)... y estaba haciendo comillas con los dedos nuevamente. Solo podía esperar que ese no fuese un presagio.

Solté un largo suspiro, me despedí de ella con un gesto de mi mano y salí de allí pensando en las varias _particularidades_ de Isabella Swan.

Por una semana, logré hacer algo que podría haberse considerado _"imposible"_: Evité a Bella.

Tuve que emplear todas las estrategias que pude imaginar, desde llegar al trabajo a la hora exacta en que ya debíamos comenzar a trabajar, hasta comer fuera. Incluso, tuve que mantenerme ocupado todo el tiempo, para que cuando se acercara a mi cubículo, pudiese decirle que estaba _"muy ocupado"_ sin que fuese una mentira. Nuevamente, mi desempeño laboral era mejor que nunca y Phil incluso me llamó a su oficina para felicitarme. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, me di cuenta de que estaba terminando mis trabajos más rápidamente y eso no me convenía; así que estando en la oficina de Phil, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ofrecerle mi ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Phil aceptó mi ayuda y por los siguientes dos días, prácticamente me había convertido en su segundo asistente personal. Amy, su verdadera asistente personal, me lanzaba miradas venenosas, como si yo estuviese tratando de quitarle su puesto y... supongo que para cualquiera hubiese parecido igual, excepto que para mí era la salida fácil para evitar mi vida.

_"Lo siento, Amy"_.

Cuando estaba regresando a mi cubículo, con nuevas asignaciones pendientes, me encontré con la imagen de Mike; inclinado en el marco de la puerta, del cubículo de Bella. Él estaba posicionado de modo que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el pasillo y en mi campo de visión, pero su rostro estaba oculto y asomado en el cubículo. Procuré ignorar su presencia y caminé silenciosamente el resto del pasillo y hasta tomar mi lugar detrás de mi escritorio. Desafortunadamente, una vez allí, me di cuenta perfectamente de cómo Bella se había enterado de lo de Ángela: podía distinguir bastante bien todo lo que Mike y Bella decían al otro lado.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos esta noche? —preguntó Mike, con un claro entusiasmo en su tono.

—Esta noche no puedo —respondió Bella, sonando realmente contrariada—. Pero esta semana lo haremos, ¿sí?

Hice lo posible por evitarlo; pero ese _"lo haremos"__**,**_ me hizo pensar cosas que provocaron un retortijón en mi estómago.

—Está bien, tranquila. Me alegra que te guste. Nos vemos.

Antes de detenerme a procesar que había querido decir Mike con esas palabras, escuché el sonido característico de un beso. _Perfecto_, pensé amargamente. Siempre podía ser sólo un beso en la mejilla, ¿cierto? Sin siquiera pensarlo, me levanté sigilosamente de mi asiento y me afinqué en el marco de mi puerta y me asomé un poco hacia afuera. Bella estaba en el pasillo con Mike, los dos continuaban hablando y su tono había bajado considerablemente. Estaba a punto de volver a mi asiento, cuando vi a Mike inclinarse y dejar un suave y breve beso en los labios de Bella, y ella correspondió.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mi lugar tras mi escritorio. Comencé a teclear sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, causando más ruido de lo normal.

—Cuidado, Edward, vas a romper el teclado —bromeó una voz masculina, desde la entrada de mi cubículo.

Volteé hacia el lugar y vi a Mike con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa. Sus discretas gafas sin marco descansaban sobre su nariz.

—Hola, Mike.

—¿Quieres unos panecillos? Bella ya había comido; así que sobraron algunos —ofreció amablemente.

Aguanté las ganas de rodar mis ojos. En realidad no había dicho nada malo; pero ese precisamente era el problema para mí en ese momento: El tipo era muy genial. En serio, incluso era lo que todos en la oficina solían decir, _"Mike el genial",_ o lo que sea. Sólo había coincidido con él en algunas ocasiones; pero incluso en esas breves conversaciones, me di cuenta de que era cierto. Tenía varios contactos y anécdotas chistosas, y era amable todo el tiempo. Cuando le tocó mi nombre en el intercambio de regalos la navidad pasada, se tomó la molestia de averiguar que me gusta el Señor de los Anillos y me regaló una versión miniatura de_ Gandalf_ para mi escritorio ¿Quién hace eso para un regalo de oficina? ¡Nadie! Yo le regalé a Phil una corbata y alguien le regaló a Bella una engrapadora ¡Esos son regalos de oficina!

En un intento de evitar que invadiera más mi lugar de trabajo, me levanté y llegué hasta él para recibir la bolsa que me extendía.

—Gracias, Mike —mascullé.

—No te preocupes —sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro. Esa era otra cosa sobre él, tenía los brazos de un nadador profesional—. Por cierto, tengo un amigo en la calle Roosevelt que puede conseguirte el resto de la colección de la figura de _Gandalf_.

—¿En serio?

No quería sonar tan emocionado como niño en dulcería, de verdad que no, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi escritorio se vería mucho más genial así.

—¡Claro! Dile que Mike Newton le manda saludos y quizás te rebaje un poco el precio —Mis ganas de odiarlo y de darle las gracias chocaron en mi interior, dejándome confundido, sentí que en mi rostro se formaba una mueca—. Hey, Edward, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco verde.

—¿De la envidia?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. Gracias por todo, Mike, no quisiera correrte —"En realidad sí"—, pero tengo mucho trabajo que terminar; así que...

—Tranquilo, yo entiendo. Nos vemos luego —Hizo un gesto con su mano y finalmente se fue.

Solté un largo suspiro y, llevado por un impulso, me acerqué a la papelera que estaba junto al marco de la puerta, con la intención de deshacerme de sus panecillos; pero me detuve justo a tiempo... los muy malditos olían muy bien y aún estaban tibios. _"Mierda"._

—¡Hey! —exclamó Bella, apareciendo de la nada junto a mí ¿Habría escuchado mi breve encuentro con Mike, como yo la había escuchado a ella? Por suerte, ella misma se encargó de responder a mi pregunta, con un gran y hermoso _"no"_—Estaba en la oficina de Phil, consultándole algo y te vi desde el pasillo.

—Hola —saludé. Me incliné en la pared y mis ojos vagaron un poco más de la cuenta por los detalles de su rostro. Nunca había notado la sombra bronce sobre sus ojos y me pregunté si era algo de todos los días.

—¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! No pude hablar contigo en toda la semana.

—He estado ocupado, pero... ya estoy acá —aún no había tomado una decisión acerca de lo que haría con Bella; pero al hablar con ella, me di cuenta de que la solución era mucho más simple. No había nada qué pensar.

—Eso veo —sonrió por un momento; sin embargo, volvió a enseriarse rápidamente—. Escucha, me enteré de lo de Irina y Ángela. Lo siento muchísimo, siento que en gran parte fue mi culpa y quiero que sepas...

—Bella, Bella, tranquila —Levanté ambas palmas en señal de alto y luego las puse sobre sus hombros. Sonreí al sentir nuestra diferencia de estatura—. Ángela y yo lo resolvimos.

—¡Oh! O sea que ya...

—...terminamos —completé.

—¡Oh, no! —gruñó por lo bajo— ¿Por eso no querías verme? ¿Estás deprimido? ¿Ya estás bebiendo otra vez? Porque sabes que no creo que eso sea lo mejor...

—No, no, no. Espera... ¿Qué? —¿beber? ¿Acaso ella también me tenía dividido en fases como Jasper y Alice?

—No lo sé, a veces lo haces... eso creo —Su expresión era de confusión y sabía que así estaba porque llevaba varios minutos con mis manos sobre sus hombros y no había hecho nada por separarse; lo cual es muy raro en Bella, porque sabía muy bien que a ella no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico.

—No, Bella. Sólo nos dimos cuenta de que no somos lo que el otro quiere —_"Tú eres a quien quiero"_—. Estoy bien.

—Ok —respondió más tranquila—. Me alivia que lo estés tomando tan bien. Parece que esta intervención, no fue tan mala después de todo, ¿no?

—En lo absoluto.

La verdad era que su _"intervención"_ fue lo que me ayudó a notar varias cosas sobre mí y, muy especialmente, me ayudó a notarla a ella.

—Bueno, ya me voy...

—Hey, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche? —solté sin pensar.

—Ah... ¡claro! ¿Cómo qué?

—Nos vemos en la 57, a las 8pm.

Bella me sonrió y entornó sus ojos con suspicacia —Esta bien, nos vemos allí.

—¡Sí! —exclamé alegremente. Quizás un poco más de lo usual, ya que Bella arqueó una ceja y se alejó de mí para volver a su cubículo.

Cuando finalmente volví a mi asiento, me tomé un segundo para lanzar un puño al aire y bailar mis hombros en una celebración silenciosa.

Esta noche, sería mi primera cita con Bella, como algo más que amigos... aunque ella no lo supiese todavía.

* * *

Bien, este es** el cierre definitive del personaje de Angela ¿Qué te pareció?**

**PD: **Personalmente no creo que Ángela sea una perra jaja solo creo que es humana (con defectos)... y también creo que nos gusta **MUCHO** que nuestros Edwards estén con sus Bellas :$ jaja me pasa lo mismo.

**¿Muchas ganas de ver qué pasara ahora? Queda lo más divertido jaja**

**Bella Swan ¡Allá Vamos!**


	14. El Amor y Las Primeras Citas

_"El amor se construye en la duración, a través de fracasos y éxitos"_  
_-Jesus Galdeano._

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estamos otra vez :)** Este capítulo me tiene algo nerviosa así que espero me digan qué tal les parece n_n**

Saludos y abrazos a todos quienes leen :D** son bienvenidos a recomendarla en cualquier grupo y a quien quieran.**

**PD: Calculo que esta historia podría tener alrededor de 20 capítulos (más o menos)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**EPOV**

Mi entusiasmo y mis nervios hicieron que a las ocho de la noche en punto, estuviese de pie en la esquina de la calle 57. Desafortunadamente, eso también hizo que olvidara un dato muy importante acerca de Bella Swan: esa mujer suele ser impuntual. Nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo (aunque, muchas veces entró justo en el límite en que le descontarían la hora); pero cuando nos encontrábamos fuera de la oficina, eran más las veces que llegaba tarde que las que llegaba puntual. Esto era tan parte de ella, que me había acostumbrado a llegar un poco más tarde de la hora pautada o a simplemente distraerme mientras la esperaba. Así que opté por caminar a lo largo de la acera.

Sinceramente, estaba dividido entre reflexionar acerca de lo que tenía que hacer y qué decir, o simplemente _''dejarme llevar por el momento''_ (algo que había resultado muy bien esa tarde, cuando por fin dejé de evitarla y la invité a salir). Mi única certeza en ese mar de incertidumbre, era que no podía decirle cruda y directamente que me estaba enamorando de ella, porque eso sólo podría terminar de una manera: en desastre.

Antes de poder pensar más en ello, la vi caminar hacia mí. Llevaba una falda de mezclilla negra sobre un pantalón nylon del mismo color y una camiseta verde sin mangas. Sin embargo, lo que hacía la diferencia, era todo su cabello dispuesto sobre un hombro y sujetado por un broche.

—Hace frío esta noche. Debí traerme un sweater —comentó, apenas se acercó a mí.

Yo tampoco había llevado sweater; pero por fortuna, había tomado la precaución de usar un polo grueso y manga larga.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudarte —señalé casualmente y coloqué mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

Pude percibir que el primer instinto de Bella fue tensarse ante mi toque, aun así, eso no me desanimó. Sabía muy bien que ella no era un gran fan del contacto físico y nuestra relación nunca se caracterizaba por eso; así que era normal que le extrañara. Sin embargo, noté que un escalofrío recorría su piel; imaginé entonces, que eso debía haberla convencido de no apartarse.

En lugar de darle tiempo para reconsiderar mi movida, la giré y nos encaminé hacia nuestro destino.

—¿A dónde me llevas? Sabes que estamos a una cuadra del _Fun Central_, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé. Allí es a dónde vamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podríamos habernos visto allá directamente —cuestionó confundida.

La verdad, era que no le había dicho nada porque no quería que fuese cualquier otra salida de amigos, quería que fuese algo distinto. Pero era claro que no podía decirle nada de eso, a menos que quisiera verla correr desesperadamente en la dirección opuesta. Tendría que ser _sutil_... aun cuando las _"sutilezas"_ no fuesen mi fuerte.

—Sólo algo distinto —sacudí un hombro y le di un suave apretón al de ella.

Por fortuna, entramos al _Fun Central_ y fue mucho más fácil desviar su atención. La usual música electrónica llenaba el lugar, en un volumen moderado, de modo que podías tener una conversación con alguien. Varias máquinas de videojuegos (antiguas y actuales) estaban dispersas por toda la gran sala, incluyendo unas que tenían motos y asientos con volantes, para sentirse tal cual como en una carrera.

Este era uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Especialmente, cuando había mucho estrés en el trabajo y necesitábamos liberarnos un poco. Era lo más cercano a volver a ser un niño otra vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, nos fuimos de inmediato a las carreras de autos. Después de un par de visitas al _Fun Central_, descubrimos que los autos despertaban nuestra competitividad; así que optábamos por jugar uno junto al otro, pero en juegos separados.

—¡Sí! ¡Toma eso, _tortuga_! —exclamó Bella, moviendo su volante con más fuerza, de la que probablemente era necesaria.

Sí, a veces _"competitiva"_ puede ser un eufemismo.

El tiempo fluía con rapidez y pasamos a las máquinas de Pac-Man (mi favorito). Bella siempre intentaba superar mi puntuación para poder ingresar sus iniciales al juego; pero eso simplemente, no era posible.

—Bella, supéralo. Soy mucho mejor que tú; esa es la realidad.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó la conocida melodía que anunciaba la culminación del juego. Me lanzó una mirada letal y podía imaginarme fácilmente el humo saliendo de sus orejas. Sentí el impulso de acercarme a ella y abrazarla; pero en lugar de eso, tomé su brazo y la dirigí a la mesa de hockey aéreo más cercano, a sabiendas de que ese, sí era su fuerte.

Tal como lo esperaba, ella ganó 3 de los 4 partidos (con baile de la victoria incluido). Nos dirigimos al fondo de la sala (esquivando a los niños con manos pegajosas, que se dirigían a los juegos de baile) y llegamos a la única máquina de pinball que yacía un tanto abandonada. Aparentemente, los niños no eran muy asiduos a los juegos que no incluyeran pantallas electrónicas.

Como teníamos que turnarnos, yo fui el primero en jugar. Cuando fue el turno de Bella, me tomé la libertad de reclinarme en la pared junto a la máquina, con los brazos cruzados y observarla. Algunos mechones de su cabello se habían salido de su broche y colgaban a los lados de su rostro, sabía que debía estarle molestando porque cada tanto fruncía los labios y soplaba para apartar el mechón de su vista; prefería eso, a apartar sus manos del juego por un segundo.

Todo su cuerpo rebosaba energía, se notaba en la forma en que cambiaba su peso de una pierna a la otra, dando la impresión de que rebotaba en su sitio y haciendo que sus caderas se movieran de forma muy llamativa. Finalmente, me aparté de mi lugar y me posicioné tras ella con la excusa de observar mejor el juego; pero en realidad me regocijé en el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella, mi rostro a sólo un par de centímetros del suyo y mi respiración sobre su hombro. Ante esto, ella no mostró mayor respuesta, supuse que por lo concentrada que estaba en su labor; sin embargo, cuando tomé uno de los mechones y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja, noté claramente que sus manos se cerraron en puños y dejó caer la pequeña esfera plateada entre sus dos palancas.

—¡Oh, perdiste! Ahora voy yo —comenté para disipar cualquier incomodidad que ella pudiese sentir y me aparté de inmediato de su espacio personal.

—Eso no se vale —masculló entre dientes y se apartó del juego, sin mirarme—. Me distrajiste.

—No sabía que tenía ese poder —sonreí abiertamente.

—Cualquiera que me tome desprevenida lo tiene, Edward —bufó.

_Ouch. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme especial_

—¡Ya déjame jugar! ¡Es mi turno!

—En realidad, ya tengo que irme.

—¡Oh!

Salimos nuevamente hacia la calle, con un aire un tanto tenso entre nosotros.

—Hey, ¿cómo está Emmett? —preguntó, cuando nos detuvimos junto a la puerta— Hace mucho tiempo no lo veo.

Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y me recliné en la pared junto a ella.

—Está bien. Un poco más gruñón que de costumbre, pero... creo que está bien.

—Rosalie me llamó el otro día —comentó casualmente, mirando en otra dirección.

—¿Qué?

Sabía que Rose y Bella habían intercambiado números hace tiempo y se escribían de vez en cuando; pero aún así me parecía algo extraño.

—Me dijo que... —pausó y me dio la impresión de que estaba procurando escoger bien sus palabras— me dijo que había tenido una conversación muy seria con Emmett y ahora, él está actuando muy extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres con _"una conversación muy seria"_? —pregunté perplejo.

—Esto no se trata de mí, Edward, no puedo decirte más nada. Sólo... cuando puedas, trata de hablar con Emmett... quizás te diga lo que siente.

Ante sus palabras no pude evitar soltar un bufido y una risilla, y ella respondió con un ceño fruncido.

—No es que no quiera hacerlo. Créeme —expliqué con mis palmas hacia arriba, en señal de rendición—. Es que la idea de que Emmett quiera _"compartir sus sentimientos"_ con alguien es bastante improbable. En realidad, ni siquiera sé cómo hace Rosalie para que le diga que la quiere —reí.

Bella se removió incómoda en su sitio. Cuando frotó sus brazos desnudos, recordé que tenía frío y no quise demorarla más tiempo, continuando así la conversación.

—Está bien. No puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré hablar con Emmett.

Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros nuevamente y la giré en la dirección que ambos debíamos tomar para ir a nuestros respectivos hogares. Me alegré al sentir que ya no se tensaba tanto como antes.

—¿Sabes qué es extraño? Por lo que me dices, tu hermano parece bastante sobrio y reservado con sus sentimientos, mientras que tú... —En lugar de terminar, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Mientras que yo qué?

—¡Eres tú! —destacó, como si fuese la explicación más obvia.

—Vas a tener que elaborar más tu respuesta.

—Ya sabes. Compartes tus sentimientos fácil y rápidamente, sin siquiera dudarlo, y puedes hacerlo de forma… un tanto _extravagante_.

—¿Extravagante?

Estaba caminando y mirándola a ella, cuando sentí que mi pie tropezó con algo duro y casi caigo de cara sobre la acera, de no ser porque Bella se giró hacia mí y me sujetó con fuerza por la cintura con ambas manos. Su rostro quedó oculto en la curva de mi cuello, de modo que su agitada respiración cosquilleaba sobre mi piel, ajusté más el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros y mi otra mano descansó sobre su cintura.

Giré mi cabeza para ver con qué me había topado; resultó ser la tapa de una alcantarilla que estaba fuera de su lugar y de no ser por Bella, mi destino no hubiese sido caer en la acera, sino en las profundidades de una oscura y apestosa alcantarilla. Giré nuevamente mi rostro y froté mi nariz suavemente sobre los castaños cabellos de Bella.

—Creo que me salvaste —murmuré.

—Eso creo —replicó en voz baja. Ella escogió ese momento para separarse lentamente de mí y mirar a su alrededor—. Creo que aquí nos separamos.

Sus palabras me parecieron extrañas, hasta que yo también tomé consciencia de mis alrededores y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la cuadra donde; para ir a casa, yo debía cruzar hacia la izquierda y ella a la derecha.

—Bueno... gracias —sonreí.

—De nada —sonrió de vuelta.

Antes de convencerme de lo contrario, me incliné hacia ella y dejé un beso rápido en su mejilla. Cuando me alejé y vi su rostro, ella tenía una ceja arqueada; pero no lucía enojada, incluso parecía estar a punto de sonreír (aunque, eso podría ser sólo mi deseo de que así fuese)

—Estas un poco cariñoso, ¿no?

—Ahm... acabas de salvarme la vida, creo que la situación lo amerita —reí y sacudí un hombro, procurando lucir lo más casual posible.

—Supongo que sí. Además ya fingí un orgasmo contigo, eso generalmente, lo hago en mis relaciones más serias.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada y, por fortuna, la tensión se dispersó.

—Nos vemos luego, Edward.

Bella sacudió su mano en señal de despedida; pero antes de que pudiera girarse, la detuve.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira eso! —exclamé, señalando en mi dirección opuesta.

Apenas volteó su rostro, me acerqué velozmente y dejé otro rápido beso en su mejilla. Esa vez no esperé por su respuesta, sino que con paso rápido tomé mi camino. Llevaba sólo una corta distancia, cuando escuché su voz gritando _"Hey" _y algo que no pude distinguir.

_"Este es sólo el comienzo, Bella Swan"_ pensé sonriendo _"Sólo el comienzo"._

La mañana siguiente estaba fluyendo tan normal como cualquier otra, excepto que encontré a Emmett de pie, junto a la ventana de la cocina y mirando atentamente hacia el exterior. Lo cual no hubiese sido tan preocupante; si no fuese porque nuestro hermoso panorama, constaba de una pared de ladrillo grises y viejos del edificio de al lado. Como si eso fuese poco, me acerqué a la cafetera y me percaté de que no había nada; aunque siempre era él quien lo hacía. Decidí ignorar todo eso y comencé a hacerlo yo mismo.

—¿Quieres café? —pregunté, a sabiendas de que diría que sí. Emmett nunca salía a trabajar sin una pequeña y caliente taza.

—No quiero, gracias —masculló entre dientes.

La bolsa de café se calló de entre mis dedos y una parte dio a parar en el fregadero.

Era muy temprano, aún estaba un poco somnoliento y tenía un tiempo limitado para prepararme y salir a trabajar; pero de todos modos di unos pocos pasos y me posicioné de brazos cruzados frente a Emmett, bloqueando su _"maravillosa vista"_.

—Dime qué te sucede —ordené con mis labios fruncidos.

Esas palabras parecieron ser suficiente para despertarlo de su trance.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió bruscamente y se apartó de mí, caminando de un lado a otro por la cocina.

—Estas actuando extraño, Emmett. Algo te está pasando.

—¡No me pasa nada Edward! —escupió. Se dirigió a la repisa, abrió uno de los gabinetes, miró en su interior por un par de segundos y lo cerró de un golpe para luego continuar haciendo lo mismo con los demás.

—Yo sé que no te gusta mucho esto, no obstante, te estoy diciendo que puedes dejar de ser un troglodita y hablarme de lo que te está pasando —argumenté, esta vez alzando un poco mi voz sobre el ruido de las ollas, que en ese momento estaba removiendo.

Después de unos minutos, se dirigió a la nevera.

—El hecho de que tú seas una _reina del drama_ no significa que todos seamos iguales, Edward.

—Entonces, no te está pasando.

—No.

—Estas actuando con toda normalidad.

—¡Sí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos llevas tanto rato abriendo las mismas gavetas de la nevera, una y otra vez sin sacar nada?

Inmediatamente, sus manos se congelaron en el aire frente a la gaveta que estaba a punto de sujetar, el resplandor de la luz de la nevera hacía que su piel se viera amarilla.

Emmett cerró la puerta lentamente y se acercó a mí con paso cauteloso, hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del mío. Cuando habló su voz era extrañamente serena, similar a la calma anterior a la tormenta:

—No te metas en mi vida, Edward. Yo no soy como tú, no voy a sentarme en ese sofá con Alice a pintarme las uñas y compartir mis sentimientos. Te lo digo por última vez: .METAS.

Se alejó de mí en silencio y me percaté de que no sólo se había olvidado del café, sino también de cepillarse los dientes.

Apenas llegué al trabajo, le conté a Bella que había intentado hablar con mi hermano y, tal como lo había predicho, no quiso soltar nada.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Bella pasó por mi cubículo para que bajáramos juntos a la cafetería; sin embargo, yo aún me encontraba inundado en trabajo pendiente, explicándole que trataría de alcanzarla luego. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que terminara la hora y me levanté de mi silla para bajar a comprar algo, cuando escuché unos pasos en el pasillo. Enseguida supuse que sería Bella; así que comencé a hablarle:

—Bella, todavía no he terminado lo que hacía; pero bajaré a comprar un sandwiche...

Me detuve cuando vi que la figura que apareció en mi puerta, no era otro más que mi hermano.

—Soy yo —murmuró. Lo primero que noté, fue que sus hombros caídos le restaban altura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Entró a mi cubículo un tanto dubitativo y, con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada fija en mi escritorio, respondió:

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Tengo que admitir que me tomé unos segundos para regodearme en sus palabras; pero en mi defensa, cuando le hablé, procuré que mi voz sonara calmada y sin rastro de arrogancia (y sí, fue difícil).

—Pensé que no querías que me metiera en tu vida.

Emmett me miró con los ojos ensanchados y el ceño fruncido, parecía a punto de soltar otra rabieta, pero aparentemente se contuvo y volvió a relajarse.

—No debí decirte eso. La verdad es que me sentía muy mal y... necesito tu ayuda —Lo último fue casi un gruñido.

—No estoy seguro de querer ayudar...

—Es sobre Rosalie —interrumpió.

Rodeé mi escritorio hasta quedar frente a él y lo miré atentamente a los ojos.

—¿Está embarazada? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió rápidamente, pero sin perturbarse. Pausó y dirigió su mirada a la pared entornando los ojos, como si estuviese considerando algo, esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa y luego volvió a mirarme nuevamente— No es eso; pero... tengo un gran problema.

Me incliné sobre mi escritorio y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Emmett sonaba cada vez más misterioso y, francamente, comenzaba a preocuparme de verdad ¿Acaso tendría un problema con la ley? Rosalie era abogada, ¿Acaso ella...?

—Tienes que decírmelo —argumenté.

—Es un gran, gran problema, Edward —destacó mi hermano. Movía sus dedos de forma inquieta, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—¡Termina de escupirlo de una buen vez, Emmett! —exclamé exasperado.

—Yo... quiero pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie.

...

...

¿Qué se suponía que podía responder ante esto? Mi silencio, era todo lo que podía darle en ese momento. No, en realidad, también podría haberle dado un golpe por darme ese susto; pero instintivamente, elegí el silencio.

—Es una puta broma, ¿cierto? —cuestioné secamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy perdido —se lamentó y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Rosalie te ama! Ya sabes que te dirá que sí.

—¡No es tanto que tema su respuesta, Edward! ¡Es que no sé qué diablos voy a hacer para pedírselo! Y no creas que lo único que le importará a ella, es que estaremos juntos y toda esa porquería… ¡La mujer espera _algo grande_! ¡Ella me lo dijo!

No pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada al escucharlo. Mi pobre hermano sonaba verdaderamente preocupado y desesperado. Yo ya entendí el porqué, pero quise torturarlo un poco más.

—Ok, entonces haz algo grande y pídele matrimonio —afirmé tranquilamente.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Es tan fácil! Ya que estamos en eso, ¿por qué no aprovechas y dejas tu fascinación por el amor?

_Ouch._

—Ya no es así, Emmett, yo estoy...

—Lo sé, discúlpame —se excusó luciendo extrañamente avergonzado—. Es que... ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Tu sabes que yo no ando por ahí hablando de mis sentimientos y haciendo grandes gestos de amor.

Eso era muy cierto. Francamente no recordaba la última vez que Emmett me había dicho "_te quiero"_ y tiene la costumbre de abrazarme anualmente en mi cumpleaños (de algún modo nos arreglamos con sólo un apretón de mano y palmadas en la espalda en año nuevo). Quizás con mamá y papá sea mejor; pero ciertamente, nunca lo hacía frente a mí. El sólo pensar que tenía que hacer algo romántico para Rosalie, me hizo soltar otra carcajada.

—Estás perdido —confirmé, haciendo lo posible por tomar aire y calmar mi risa.

—¡Ahí es donde entras tú! —señaló con entusiasmo.

—Yo no puedo pedirle matrimonio por ti, Emmett. Esto no es como cuando tenía 10 años y me hiciste terminar con nuestra vecina Suzie, porque tú no podías hacerlo en persona.

—Yo sé que no, idiota. Necesito que me ayudes a inventar algo para Rosalie.

Rápidamente mi cabeza hizo toda clase de cálculos maquiavélicos; en los que no sólo podría ayudar a mi hermano, sino también reír un poco en el proceso.

—Esto podría ser muy interesante —sonreí.

—Te lo advierto de una vez, nada que incluya _flash mobs_ ni que yo tenga que salir bailando en la calle —advirtió, señalando mi cara con su dedo índice.

Genial. Acababa de quitarme toda la diversión.

—Está bien —accedí entre dientes—. Te ayudaré con lo que pueda.

—Gracias —sonrió mi hermano luciendo esperanzado. Pausó brevemente mirando alrededor de mi cubículo, hasta finalmente volver a dirigirse a mi— ¿Cómo te va con Bella?

Emmett preguntándome sobre mi vida... eso era raro.

—Uhm... ¿bien?

—¿Crees que estás enamorado?

Aunque su tono era amistoso y portaba una sonrisa, no pude evitar que pensar que simplemente estaba esperando que le dijera que sí, para confirmar todo lo que creía de mí. Además, ¿acaso estaba enamorado? Me quedé un rato en silencio, contemplando mi respuesta, cuando el habló nuevamente:

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó sorprendido. Una sonrisa incrédula y una ceja arqueada en su rostro— ¡Lo estas pensando! No estás saltando a las conclusiones tan rápido, como Toretto en una autopista. ¡De verdad lo estas pensando!

Su gran sonrisa no desaparecía; pero había comenzado a alzar un poco su voz, y la gente ya debía estar por subir nuevamente a trabajar.

—Emmett, no...

—¡De verdad te gusta Bella! ¡Estas enamorado de Bella! ¿Te imaginas si esta chica, realmente termina siendo el amor de tu vida?

Un sonido metálico se escuchó desde el pasillo y me quedé congelado.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no"

La tapa blanca con flores verdes de una olla rodó hasta entrar a mi cubículo y caer a mis pies. Yo conocía esa tapa. Inmediatamente, fue seguida por Bella; quien entró a mi pequeño, y ahora muy poblado, espacio de trabajo sosteniendo una olla entre sus manos. Sus ojos desorbitados y la expresión de shock en su rostro, coincidían con el tono de sorpresa en su voz:

—¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?!

* * *

...

Chester les manda saludos desde "De Flores y Puntos Ciegos" (**Historia Completa en mi perfil**)

...

...

**¿Qué tal te pareció?**


	15. El Amor y Las Sutilezas

**Más de 4000 palabras **después y** aquí estoy **otra vez :D gracias por su apoyo y los más de 200 Reviews :')

Mi beta, Julie, revisó el capítulo en MENOS de 24Horas y gracias a ella lo estan recibiendo HOY y no luego jaja **Gracias Julie** :D

¿Ya saben que los nombres de Meyer, que la trama es completamente mía, que esta historia esta **protegida por derechos de autor** y que su reproducción sin mi previa autorización escrita es _ilegal_? ¡Si lo saben! ¡Genial! :D

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**El Amor y Las Sutilezas**

**EPOV**

—¿QUE YO QUÉ? —cuestionó Bella, alzando su voz. Su expresión era una mueca, entre sorpresa y horror. Me hizo saber que si la dejaba ir así, todo iría mal... todo iría muy mal.

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a grandes zancadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí tras ella y terminamos en la sala de fotocopias, que generalmente se encontraba desierta a esa hora de la tarde. Especialmente porque en la actualidad, casi toda la información de la empresa se guardaba en respaldos digitales para así, ahorrar dinero y contribuir al ambiente. Ok, tal vez no tanto por el ambiente y más por el dinero.

—Bella, no te vuelvas loca...

—¿LOCA? —cuestionó ella, levantando su dedo índice en la señal universal de _"cuidado"_ (o de _"dame un minuto"_, pero supuse que sería lo primero)

—Una lección para el resto de tu vida, Edward: _Jamás_ le digas loca a una mujer... incluso si lo está… un poco —Lo último, fue sólo un murmullo.

—Está bien, es cierto; pero Bella... no es gran cosa...

—¿NO ES GRAN COSA? ¿Acabo de escuchar que te gusto, aparentemente mucho y me estás diciendo que no es _gran cosa_? ¿Acaso te conoces? ¡Todo lo relacionado contigo es una _gran cosa_!

Inhalé profundamente y traté de contener la risa; pero no pude y terminé teniendo que cubrirme la boca con mi mano.

—¿Se puede saber, qué te parece tan gracioso?

—''_Todo lo relacionado conmigo es una gran cosa''_ —cité sonriendo—. Es extraño que lo sepas considerando, que nunca me has visto desnudo; pero...

—¡Edward! Estamos teniendo una conversación seria —objetó ella. Aunque podía ver los extremos de su boca torcerse un poco hacia arriba, en una sonrisa reprimida.

—Créeme, te lo digo completamente en serio —confirmé ligeramente.

A duras penas logré ver un atisbo de su sonrisa, después de tres segundos se había ido por completo y sin dejar huella.

—Edward, Edward, Edward —chilló Bella, frotando sus manos en su cara, mientras yo hacía lo posible por no imaginarla gimiendo así, en otro contexto… muy diferente— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Con razón… ibas tan bien con Angela! ¡Simplemente cambiaste de lugar la bomba de tiempo y la apuntaste hacia mí!

—Estás haciendo esto más grande de lo que realmente es —argumenté—. Me gustas un poco, pero...

—¿Un poco? —cuestionó, con una ceja arqueada— ¿Desde cuándo a Edward Cullen le gusta alguien, sólo _"un poco"_?

Genial. Las comillas con los dedos, habían vuelto a hacer su maldita aparición en mi vida. Eso nunca era una buena señal.

—Desde que mis amigos, incluyéndote a ti, me obligaron a reevaluar mi situación —expliqué sinceramente. Ya no era yo tratando de calmarla ni convencerla diciendo verdades a medias. Era, simplemente la verdad.

Ella soltó un suspiro, relajó notablemente su postura y lo recto que se veían sus hombros, y se recostó contra la gran maquina fotocopiadora que estaba a su lado. Lentamente, caminé hacia ella e imité su posición, recostándome a su izquierda. En el silencio que se cernió sobre nosotros, me percaté del papel amarillo adherente que estaba en la mesa, a mi derecha. Bella había volteado su cabeza en la dirección contraria a mí; así que aproveché de tomar uno de los papeles cuadrados y de sacar el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo.

—Eres una persona complicada, Edward —declaró. Congelé mis movimientos, con sólo media palabra escrita sobre el papel y la tapa del bolígrafo aún en mis labios. Pensé que me había atrapado; sin embargo, cuando la miré nuevamente, me di cuenta de que tenía su mirada en dirección opuesta, entonces continué mi labor—. Yo no quiero esas complicaciones en mi vida.

Tapé mi bolígrafo, lo guardé y escondí la nota en la palma de mi mano, con la parte adherente hacia afuera.

—Entonces lo simplificamos, Bella. Tú me gustas —Cuando dije eso, ella volteó a verme con una leve, casi inexistente, sonrisa—. No voy a presionarte. Si tu no sientes lo mismo lo dejamos así; pero si existe la posibilidad de que sientas algo... —Pausé, en caso de que ella quisiera decirme que no había posibilidad alguna; pero no lo hizo, e inmediatamente supe que esa era mi oportunidad— si existe la posibilidad de que sientas algo, ten por seguro que voy a aprovecharla.

—Edward...

—No me des una respuesta ahora, no te la estoy pidiendo. Ya te dije que no hay presiones y lo digo en serio —sonreí.

Empujé ligeramente su hombro con el mío y le mostré mi lengua en un gesto infantil, al que ella respondió de igual manera. La tensión en sus hombros, parecía estar disminuyendo.

—Eres extraño cuando no te complicas —sonrió— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Edward?

—No te equivoques —susurré, al mover mis labios peligrosamente cerca a su oído—.

Aún voy a conquistarte, sólo quiero que lo disfrutes.

Ella no pareció darme otra respuesta que permanecer en su sitio y eso era suficiente por el momento. Aproveche para colocar mi mano a la mitad de su espalda y hacer un poco de presión, a la vez que terminé de unir mis labios con la piel de su mejilla, dejando un casto beso más largo de lo habitual.

En lugar de esperar su reacción, salí de la sala de copiado y directo a mi cubículo. Sobre mi escritorio había un papel amarillo como el que yo había usado pero con la enorme caligrafía de Emmett, decía: _"Disculpa por asustar a Bella. Nos vemos en casa. Lo de Rosalie empieza hoy"_. La palabra _''hoy'' _había quedado torcida y en una esquina de papel, por la falta de espacio que no había calculado.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila; no obstante, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y viniera por mí.

Tal y como lo había predicho, cuando faltaban sólo quince minutos para la hora de salida, Bella llegó a mi cubículo hecha una furia.

—¡Edward Cullen eres un maldito! —declaró entre dientes y con su ceño profundamente fruncido. Lo admitiré, no era mi imagen favorita de ella; pero en ese momento, era necesario.

—¡Bella! ¿Se te antoja un abrazo? —sonreí ampliamente.

Dio tres grandes zancadas hasta mi escritorio y estrelló su palma fuertemente contra la madera, al apartar su mano dejó ver el papel amarillo con la palabra _"ABRAZAME"_; que había pegado en su espalda, desde medio día.

—¡Llevo horas con eso colgado en mi espalda y he estado recibiendo abrazos de más de media oficina! —reclamó y me apuntó con su dedo índice.

—¿Necesito recordarte; que tú me hiciste pasar toda una tarde, con los dientes verdes?

—¡Media oficina, Edward! ¡Con abrazos! —repitió, como si no me hubiese escuchado— Hoy tuve reunión con los de programación y la señora Pope me dio como cinco abrazos, en un espacio de treinta minutos.

Solté una enorme y muy sentida carcajada, que agitó mi barriga y todo mi cuerpo. A Bella no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, eso lo sabía; sin embargo, la señora Pope era todo lo contrario. La mujer podía llegar a una sala con treinta personas y se tomaba el tiempo de pasar por cada una y regalarles un apretado y largo abrazo que te dejaba con olor a cilantro y algunos pelos de su perro, Scrabbers, sobre tu ropa. En su defensa, la mujer hacía una deliciosa salsa de cilantro. La pobre era tan simpática, que nadie se atrevía a rechazarle un abrazo por el riesgo de partirle el corazón, pero recibir cinco en tan poco tiempo debía ser un reto.

—Ay, Bella…

—Tú sabes que no me gusta estar pegada a la gente...

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonreí, cuando recobré el aliento— ¿Te parece si declaramos todo esto, un empate?

Le extendí mi mano como ofrenda de paz y ella seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido; pero aun así, tomó mi mano. Aproveché el momento para halarla suavemente hacia mí, quedando frente a frente y con su rostro a sólo un par de centímetros del mío. Tengo que admitir; que no era ninguna _"movida de conquista"_ por mi parte, simplemente quería sentirla así de cerca, otra vez. No llevaba una goma de mascar en su boca; no obstante, podía sentir el dulce olor de la que probablemente, estuvo allí hace un par de minutos.

—Tengo nueva información —susurré, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, su mirada vagaba en la extensión de mi rostro, como si de cierta forma estuviese detallando mis facciones por primera vez o quizás como si intentara memorizarlas.

—¿Qué? —replicó, varios segundos después.

—La información que me pediste sobre Emmett —expliqué—, la tengo.

Después de algunos segundos, pareció enfocar su atención nuevamente en lo que le decía y finalmente respondió:

—¡Oh! ¿Qué... qué averiguaste? ¿Va a terminar con ella?

Su pregunta me pareció tan absurda, que no pude evitar perder la compostura y soltar otra carcajada que rompió nuestra pequeña burbuja. Ella soltó mi mano y recuperó su espacio personal al distanciarse un poco.

—Lo siento, es que eso no tiene sentido. Emmett adora a Rosalie, por supuesto que no va a dejarla ¿De verdad pensabas eso?

Con razón estaba tan preocupada.

—No soy yo quien lo piensa, es Rosalie.

—¿QUÉ? —Oh, no. Eso estaba mal, estaba muy, muy mal— ¿Cómo va a pensar eso? ¡Ella debería saber mejor que cualquiera, que eso no es posible!

—¿Cómo se supone que puede saberlo? ¡Ella no es adivina! El ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente y quizás está confundida.

—¡Ella tiene mucho tiempo conociéndolo! ¿Cómo va a pensar mal de él?

—¡Quizás él está actuando de forma tan distinta que ella ha empezado a cuestionarse algunas cosas!

Estaba a punto de escupir otra respuesta, cuando me di cuenta de cómo lucíamos. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, puños cerrados y mirándonos directamente a los ojos, peleando una batalla que no era la nuestra... o tal vez era todo lo contrario. No tenía idea de cómo el ambiente entre nosotros había cambiado tan bruscamente. Ella también pareció percatarse porque abrió sus puños y relajó su postura.

—El punto es que no tiene nada que ver con eso y sería bueno que se lo hicieras saber a Rosalie —Ella asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿De casualidad te dijo, cuál fue el detonante del extraño comportamiento de Emmett?

—Sólo me dijo que habían hablado de algunas cosas y de repente él... cambió.

—Aparentemente, la conversación tenía algo que ver con matrimonio.

Bella me miró fijamente y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—El imbécil se asustó y ahora quiere dejarla. Típico comportamiento masculino, cuando no pueden ver una mujer independiente...

—Bella —interrumpí tajantemente, su ataque feminista.

—¿Qué?

—Emmett quiere pedirle matrimonio, pero no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

—¡Oh! —Desvió la mirada y pareció avergonzada— Bien. Rosalie va a estar encanta, cuando le diga...

—¡No! No puedes decirle.

—¿Por qué? Se va a alegrar cuando...

—¡No! —interrumpí de nuevo y pude notar que comenzaba a molestarse.

—Emmett quiere pedirle matrimonio y, por lo que sé, Rosalie quiere algo especial. Entonces, será mejor que sea una sorpresa.

—Está bien —cedió a duras penas.

—Bien, porque voy a necesitar tú ayuda.

—Ayyy, no —chilló.

Sonreí abiertamente y estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando la calva cabeza de Jerry, el señor de mantenimiento, hizo su aparición en mi puerta.

—Uhm, chicos, ya estamos cerrando el edificio. Sé que les gusta la oficina y todo pero, ¿podrían continuar afuera?

—¡Oh! Disculpa Jerry. Ya nos vamos —sonrió Bella

El espeso bigote gris del hombre, se movió hacia los lados; por lo que me dio a entender, tenía una sonrisa cubierta de pelo.

—Está bien, Bella. Hey, la señora Pope me dijo que estabas pidiendo abrazos el día de hoy ¿Te importaría si te doy el mío ahora?

Bella volteó a verme un momento y; aunque mantenía una sonrisa, ésta parecía más una mueca; debido a lo mucho que había ensanchado sus ojos, como gritando _"Sálvame"_ ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Cuando ella notó que yo no hacía nada, su mirada retornó al pequeño hombre, quien la esperaba con expresión expectante.

—Claro... Jerry... seguro —masculló entre dientes.

El hombre abrió sus brazos ampliamente, mientras que Bella apenas y separó los brazos de su cuerpo, en una pose un tanto robótica. Era el abrazo más incómodo que había presenciado en mi vida. Con Jerry todavía dándome la espalda y apretujando a mi amiga entre sus brazos, Bella logró captar mi atención. Sin emitir sonido alguno, sus labios formaron las palabras que me hicieron saber que nuestra _"tregua"_ probablemente no duraría demasiado:

_VAS A PAGAR_

_"Sí, Bella"_ pensé, _"cuento con eso"._

La noche siguiente, todos los asientos disponibles en la sala de mi apartamento, estaban ocupados por alguien. Jasper y Alice estaban el sofá, Emmett en el sillón, Bella en el taburete junto a éste último y yo estaba sentado en el otro taburete frente a todos.

—Todos sabemos la razón de esta reunión, ¿cierto? —Ante mi pregunta, todos los presentes dieron su opinión a la vez que levantaban su mano.

—La ineptitud de Emmett —ofreció Jasper.

—La carencia de una verdadera educación emocional, en el género masculino —comentó Bella.

—La necesidad de traer de vuelta al romanticismo —aportó Alice.

—La falta de un oficio que ocupe el tiempo de todos ustedes y la falta de discreción por parte de mi hermano —culminó Emmett con desdén.

—No te quejes, que estamos aquí para ayudarte —replicó Bella.

—Eso es cierto —intervine—. Creo que un par de nosotros tenemos algunas ideas; así que comencemos.

Alice se levantó de su asiento y caminó ceremoniosamente hacia donde yo estaba, mientras que yo le cedí mi silla. En lugar de ir a sentarme en el asiento vacío junto a Jasper, me paré junto a Bella, inclinándome en la barra de la cocina que estaba a su lado y dejando mi cuerpo muy cerca de ella.

—Muy bien —dijo Alice. Pausó para aclararse suavemente su garganta y continuó—: yo propongo un restaurante lleno de muchas personas, una banda con violines, cientos de flores y Emmett cantando _"Amazing" _de Bruno Mars y sosteniendo un anillo con una enorme piedra.

El silencio en la sala fue absoluto.

—Ok, siguiente —anuncié.

—Pero... pero...

—Ya, mi amor —añadió Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y halándola para que se levantara del taburete—. Déjalo así.

De forma muy renuente y con un puchero en su rostro, Alice volvió a tomar su lugar en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo.

—Bien —dijo Jasper al sentarse en el taburete frente a todos—, ya sabemos que Rosalie está más que lista para decir que sí, por lo que yo propongo la simpleza: recibirla en la sala de su casa con anillo en mano. Es todo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Jasper! ¡No se trata de pedirle que sea su compañera en biología! ¡Es _matrimonio_! —exclamó Alice con sus manos al aire y dando un suspiro, con una mirada de indignación— Bella, por favor ayúdame a iluminar un poco a estos hombres trogloditas.

Bella se removió de forma incómoda en su lugar y al mirar hacia ella, me di cuenta que desde esa posición tenía una gran vista de su escote y el borde morado de las copas de su sujetador.

—No tengo mucho que agregar. En realidad, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, debería irme.

Apenas noté que hizo amago de levantarse de su asiento, coloqué mi mano en su hombro y la mantuve allí.

—No te vas a ningún lado. No hemos terminado.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, lucía nerviosa; así que aflojé un poco mi agarre, acaricié su hombro con mi pulgar y le di una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, _Romeo_ —intervino Emmett—. Ya puedes deleitarnos con tu gran idea.

Por más extraño que parezca, las palabras de Emmett no sonaban tan sarcásticas como quizás deberían haber sido.

Me incliné hacia adelante, hice contacto visual con todos y cada uno en la sala y finalmente respondí:

—No tengo nada.

Tal como lo esperaba, todos soltaron un gruñido, mientras que yo solté una carcajada. Bella me observaba con suspicacia.

Me aparté de su lado y le di la vuelta a la barra de la cocina, para llegar a la nevera y servirme un vaso con agua. Para mi sorpresa, Bella me siguió.

—No te creo —susurró y reclinó su peso sobre la puerta de la nevera de modo que ya no podía abrirla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No creo que tú, el _chico amor_, no tengas al menos alguna sugerencia para que tu hermano se case con su novia —Me hablaba con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —cuestioné en voz baja, para que los demás no nos oyeran.

—No estoy molesta —Si, claro—. Es sólo que tú estás actuando extraño, tú no eres así.

Suspiré y reprimí una sonrisa para luego, acercarme más a su rostro y responder —Bella, no se trata de actuar extraño sino de hacer algo que no había puesto en práctica en mucho tiempo: no precipitarme.

Ella continuó observándome con recelo, como si intentara ver algo tras mis palabras o mi expresión.

—Ok, bien —cedí—. Admito que no es tan fácil como lo hago ver. No es nada fácil tener que ignorar la posibilidad de ordenarle a mi hermano qué hacer, de poder incluir algo particularmente vergonzoso y de darle rienda suelta a mi cabeza para poder pensar en lo grandioso que es encontrar al amor de tu vida. Pero lo estoy haciendo; así que realmente prefiero que no me presionen —puntualicé, casi sin aire por haber dicho todo aquello sin darme un respiro.

En ese momento su ceño se disipó.

—Está bien. Sin presiones —sonrió.

Respiré profundo y coloqué mi mano en su cintura. Bajo mis dedos, sentía el pequeño espacio de piel que su camiseta dejaba ver.

—Si cediera ante todo eso, hace mucho tiempo te habría besado otra vez —sonreí de vuelta.

Su semblante tambaleó un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Ya me besaste ayer —bromeó, haciendo referencia al beso que le había dado en la mejilla.

—No estoy hablando de eso —repliqué, mirando fijamente sus labios. Casi podía imaginarme el olor a canela. Sin embargo, cuando devolví mi mirada hacia la parte superior de su rostro, noté el ligero matiz de pánico en sus ensanchados ojos.

—¡Edward! —llamó Alice a mi derecha y tanto Bella como yo volteamos. Mi amiga me esperaba sola con mirada expectante —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Emmett simplemente no quiere entrar en razón.

—Claro —accedí enderezando mi posición. Bella continuaba mirando en dirección a Alice; por lo que aproveché para acercarme nuevamente y dejar un beso en su mejilla, cuando estaba por apartar mis labios, no pude resistirme y rocé suavemente mi nariz sobre su piel, por un segundo, hasta que finalmente me separé definitivamente de ella y caminé hacia Alice, quien no dudó en tomar mi mano y llevarnos hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, que era la punta más alejada de todos (sí, mi apartamento era pequeño, lo sé).

—Asumo que las cosas con Bella van bien —susurró Alice, con una sonrisa. Un segundo después, su sonrisa decayó—; pero no tan bien. En serio, Edward, la pobre parecía un ratoncito asustado ¿No estarás...?

—No —interrumpí.

—Pero, ¿no estarás...?

—No.

—Pero tú eres...

—Por última vez, no —puntualicé.

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió nuevamente—. Sólo quería ayudar.

—Puedo manejarlo.

Alice rió y me dio un suave empujón en el hombro.

—Permiso, Edward —pidió Jasper. Colocó el brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y la giró para luego estamparle un fuerte beso. Cuando se separó de ella, me lanzó una sonrisa socarrona—. Emmett quiere hablar contigo.

Reprimí una sonrisa ante lo que me pareció una tontería por parte de mi amigo. En lugar de acercarme al sillón desde dónde estaba mi hermano observándome con el ceño fruncido, retomé mi lugar inicial en el taburete.

—Muy bien, niños —llamé al orden. Aunque todos rodaron los ojos, cada uno volvió a su asiento—. Aclaremos las ideas. Empecemos con algo muy sencillo ¿Qué le gusta a Rosalie?

Inmediatamente, mi hermano nos dio una sonrisa socarrona y abrió los brazos de par en par, señalándose a sí mismo de forma arrogante

—Pues...

—Sí, ya sé que tiene un extraño fetiche por ti Emmett, pero a ti ya te tenemos; así que siguiente.

—¿Las leyes? —ofreció Jasper.

—No creo que eso nos lleve a ningún lado —respondí—. Siguiente.

—¡El chocolate! —comentó Alice.

—Buena esa ¿Alguna otra?

—¿El frío? —dijo Bella— Las veces que nos vemos en su casa, siempre tiene el aire acondicionado a punto de congelarte.

—Puede ser —dudé—. Yo sé que le encantan las fotografías, las caseras y las artísticas; entonces, quizás podríamos hacer algo con eso.

—Claro. Fotos y una barra de chocolate fría, eso suena perfecto —espetó Jasper. Alice le lanzó una mirada fulminante y, en su defensa, mi amigo pareció realmente arrepentido después de hablar.

—Bueno —intervino Emmett y pausó. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en el suelo, me hacían pensar que estaba maquinando algo en su mente—. A Rosalie le gusta el frío porque su familia solía rentar una cabaña en el norte. Quizás... podría investigar y rentar esa cabaña. Quizás podría imprimir un montón de nuestras fotos, guindarlas por todo el lugar y comprarle varios de esos chocolates que tanto le gustan.

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio. Supuse que tantas buenas ideas saliendo de la boca de mi hermano, podrían sorprender a cualquiera. Emmett, por otro lado, paseaba su mirada expectante sobre cada uno de nosotros a la espera de una respuesta.

—Eso suena precioso —chilló Alice. Sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas y expresión soñadora en su rostro.

—Es genial, Emmett —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. Felicidades.

Mi hermano me miró luciendo sumamente ansioso, como si lo que yo pudiese decirle tuviese el poder de construir o destruir algo dentro de él. Me sorprendió que le diese tanta importancia a mi opinión; pero también me reconfortó, él también era una persona muy importante para mí.

Mi respuesta fue una amplia sonrisa y en pocos segundos llegó hasta mí y me envolvió en un abrazo que casi logra tumbarme del taburete y aplastarme el pecho... pero valió la pena.

Después de que ya habíamos trazado la parte central del plan, lo demás fue solamente afinar los detalles, algo para lo que Alice se comprometió solemnemente. Logramos hablar de otras cosas no concernientes a la feliz pareja, compartimos una bolsa enorme de Doritos y cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde, Bella se levantó y se despidió de todos. Tomé eso como mi señal para acompañarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, cuando la seguí y cerré la puerta del apartamento tras de mí.

—Voy a acompañarte hasta abajo —respondí, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo (porque en realidad, quería que lo fuese).

—Son sólo cuatro pisos. No es como si fuesen... once.

—Entonces, será rápido —sonreí.

Bella me observó por un momento, con su ceja arqueada y reprimiendo una sonrisa. Antes de que saliese con una de las suyas, rodé mis ojos, puse mis manos en sus hombros y la giré dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo un _"trencito"_? —cuestionó. Sabía que se refería al hecho de que estaba caminando tras ella con mis manos en sus hombros, lo que ella no sabía era que esto era más fácil que sostener su mano porque, si hubiese hecho eso, ella probablemente la hubiese apartado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste un _trencito_? —pregunté. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que, aparentemente parecía estar contemplando con seriedad mi pregunta— ¿Ves? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas, nunca debería pasar tanto tiempo, como para que no recuerdes la última vez que hiciste un _trencito_.

Ambos reímos una buena parte del camino, hasta que finalmente, llegamos al primer piso(se leía raro abajo teniendo en cuenta que el ´baje´ de aquí a lado ;)) . Bajé mis brazos y ella se volteó hacia mí.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió sonriendo. Me observaba con cautela, como cuando vigilas a tu mascota porque sabes que está a punto de hacer algo chistoso; pero se tarda demasiado en hacerlo.

—Buenas noches —repliqué. No me acerqué, no me incliné hacia ella, no hice nada, simplemente sonreí y me quedé allí de pie, esperando.

Bella frunció sus labios para reprimir una sonrisa, entornó los ojos y me miró con suspicacia y de manera casi chistosa. Hasta que finalmente, asintió, abrió la puerta del edificio y se fue.

No todos mis movimientos eran astutamente planeados. Algunas veces, simplemente, me gustaba jugar un poco con su cabeza. Era divertido.

* * *

.

A muchas les preocupaba la reacción de Bella **¿A ti qué te pareció?**

**¿Y qué tal las estrategias de Edward?** Él no es necesariamente muy sutil pero nuestro chico lo intenta ;)

**Tu opinión es bienvenida, apreciada y respondida :D**

Nos leemos pronto.  
**Alessa.**


	16. El Amor y Las Confrontaciones Necesarias

**¡LLEGUÉ! ***fiu!* el capítulo Más Largo que he escrito aun está en "De Flores y Puntos Ciegos" pero créanme que este le hizo la competencia.

Gracias a **Zooeliz por su review :D **aunque no tenga cuenta** e igual a Dina-Verita, Freckles, Yessifer, Liz-Stefani y AyerDormi que se nos están sumando :D**

**A Jos, Bella Cullen H., M'Blue, Rosbell, Freedom, Tecupi, Nyx, Caresgar, Patymdn, TATA, somasosa, **por siempre dejarme su opinión :3 eso no lo hace cualquiera, me encanta.

_Gracias también_** por sus favoritos** valentina3805, fireworkath, bellcs17, serra, amigops y todos aquellos más silenciosos :) me encantaría saber su opinión.

**Gracias especiales a Julie** :D por betear este capítulo :3 si ven una línea de corrección es que se me pasó borrarla jaja asumo completamente la responsabilidad por eso y espero me avisen xD

Ok, ok, ok, ya terminé xD

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**El Amor y Las Confrontaciones Necesarias**

**ALESSA315**

**EPOV**

_Mama Esme te ha agregado a su lista de contactos en Skype,_

_¿Deseas aceptar la invitación?_

Me quedé mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono celular y sentía como si las dos opciones; _"aceptar"_ y _"rechazar"_, hicieran presión en mi frente, obligándome a elegirlas. Sin embargo, el único y breve mensaje que mi madre adjuntó con su invitación, fue más que suficiente:

_"Edward, soy tu madre"_

Una frase _muy poderosa_ tanto en la voz de _Darth Vader_ como en la de Esme.

Un minuto después de hacer click en _"aceptar"_, apareció otro aviso en la pantalla, una video llamada de nadie más que Esme. Presioné mi dedo en _"contestar"_ esperando ver la cara de mi madre y, en lugar de eso, me encontré con su oído.

—¡Hola, Edward! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Es tu mamá! —gritó Esme, desde el otro lado del celular.

—Te escucho fuerte y claro, mamá ¿Puedes alejar tu oído del teléfono? —respondí en tono monocorde.

Apenas podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo por dos razones:

1) Era demasiado temprano como para estar despierto un día sábado (mi teléfono marcaba las 9 a.m. y todo el mundo sabe que, los sábados sólo comienzan a partir de las 11 a.m. como mínimo) 2) Nunca pensé, que llegaría el día en el que vería a mi madre usando un teléfono inteligente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar contigo sin sostener el celular en mi oído, Edward? —cuestionó mi madre, como si de repente, le estuviese diciendo que le echara tierra al café en vez de azúcar.

—Mamá, pon el celular frente a tu rostro, sólo inténtalo —insistí. Esme finalmente cedió y pude ver su rostro, con su maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado y, a decir verdad, un tanto pixelado— ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward! ¡Te estoy viendo! ¡Te estoy viendo!

La pobre lucía tan emocionada que no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Yo también te estoy viendo, mamá ¿De dónde me estás llamando?

—De mi nuevo Smartphone —respondió con una enorme sonrisa—. Me lo regaló tu hermano.

—¿Emmett te regaló un Smartphone? ¿Un celular con cámara?

No estaba seguro si era porque aún me sentía un poco desorientado por la hora; pero todo me parecía cada vez más raro. Emmett podía hacer muchos regalos a mamá (flores, comida, cuadros...); pero ¿uno que involucrara un _sin fin_ de tutoriales?

—Así es. Me regaló un teléfono _y_ también me está enseñando cómo usarlo —añadió en tono socarrón—. Tuvo que irse hace un rato; pero me descargó _Skype_ y casi no le creo cuando me dijo, que ahora podría llamarte y verte.

—Claro... sí ¿Puedo preguntar por qué razón Emmett te dio un celular?

—Oh, Edward. Un hijo no necesita motivos para darle regalos a su madre —dijo, sonando altiva y orgullosa. Era cierto; aunque sabía que debía haber algo más allí—. Además, tu hermano olvidó confiarme cierta información de gran importancia y quiso redimir sus actos.

¡Allí estaba!

—Claro, mamá. Entiendo —sonreí.

—Edward, escucha esto. Tu hermano va a pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie —Su sonrisa era tan enorme que debían dolerle las mejillas y sus ojos prácticamente brillaban de la emoción. Sin embargo, ya había pasado una semana desde que Emmett había trazado sus planes y supuse que esa sería; la tan preciada información, que había olvidado compartir. Me quedé lo más inexpresivo que pude y ella permaneció en silencio; aparentemente la clase de silencio, que sólo una madre sabe utilizar como bola de cristal para ver lo que realmente sucede— ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Ya lo sabías! ¿No es cierto? ¡Ya lo sabías todo, Edward! ¡Como siempre soy la última en enterarme las cosas!

—Lo siento, mamá —pausé—. Pero creo que papá no lo sabe todavía.

Su expresión cambió nuevamente, recobrando la sonrisa y el brillo anterior en sus ojos.

—¡Oh! ¿Tu padre no lo sabe? ¡Pobrecito! —Sus palabras; aunque empáticas, se contradecían con su alegre expresión.

—Sí, claro —reí.

—Por favor, Edward, no dejes que tu hermano haga una estupidez; como pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie a mitad de un capítulo de _CSI: Miami_ —chilló mi madre—, y tampoco quiero nada de un anillo dentro de la comida. Ya he visto muchos chistes en televisión de las mujeres tragándose el anillo y, estoy empezando a creer, que pasa más seguido de lo que creemos.

—Tranquila mamá —repuse. El poco de sueño que todavía conservaba, lo perdí completamente con tanta conversación y mi estómago comenzó a exigirme comida de manera muy ruidosa—. Bueno, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo; pero creo que ya...

—¡Están tocando el timbre! —intervino repentinamente— Espera, déjame ir a ver.

Cuando su rostro comenzó a ser reemplazada/o por el techo, noté que estaba colocando el celular en la mesa.

—No mamá, mejor seguimos hablando luego...

—¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos a ver quién toca la puerta? —Enfocó nuevamente su rostro y tenía una amplia sonrisa, como si acabase de decir _la mejor idea de todas_— Me encanta este teléfono. Ahora podremos hacer tantas cosas juntos otra vez.

Después de pasar un rato conociendo a la vecina; que había ido a visitar a mi madre y que ella, a su vez, me hubiese mostrado todas y cada una de las fotos de sus nietos que tenía en su cartera, _finalmente_ pude terminar la llamada, alegando que tenía que prepararme para ver a unos amigos (lo cual era cierto). A las 12:30 p.m. vería a Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Bella en la cafetería de la calle 57 para chequear los _últimos detalles_ (idea de Bella) y considerando que ya eran las 12:00 p.m. y apenas estaba poniéndome el pantalón, sin contar con el trayecto de aproximadamente 20 minutos (si es que llego a tiempo al metro), estaba bastante seguro de que llegaría tarde.

A las 12:45 p.m., pude confirmar mi teoría.

—Disculpen... la... demora —dije entre jadeos para poder recuperar el aire, después de las tres cuadras que había trotado hasta allá desde la parada del metro.

Todos y cada uno de mis muy puntuales amigos, me lanzaron una mirada furibunda. Emmett se levantó de su silla y me saludó apuntándome con su mentón y dándome unas palmadas en la espalda (a lo cual tardé en responder; ya que era la clase de _"gesto afectuoso"_, que sólo estaba acostumbrado a recibir en mi cumpleaños y en navidad). En lugar de volver a su asiento, mi hermano eligió la silla vacía junto a Alice; así que tuve la oportunidad de... sentarme junto a Bella.

Wow. Mi hermano realmente piensa muy bien de vez en cuando.

—Adivinen quién me llamó por _Skype_ está mañana y terminó siendo la causa de mi tardanza —Aunque nadie respondió, noté que Emmett evitaba hacer contacto visual conmigo—. Así es, tontos, mi mamá.

Ante la mención de Esme, me gané una pequeña y burlona sonrisa por parte de mis amigos; dado que, todos la habían conocido al menos una vez y habían captado su... _estilo_.

—No sabía que tu mamá era tan moderna —dijo Bella.

Llevaba el cabello recogido y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, en lugar de su usual falda pantalón, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente; pero en lugar de comentar algo, sólo sonreí y continué.

—No lo es. _Skype_ es ahora la invención del siglo para Esme, por lo que duré más de una hora hablando con ella. Se alarmó cuando logró ver la ropa sucia que tenía sobre mi escritorio, y se tomó la libertad de presentarme a su vecina y los nietos de esta.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—Lo siento, Ed —dijo Emmett, luciendo un tanto apenado.

—Has podido darme una advertencia, ¿sabes? —espeté— Espera a que comience a llamarte a ti.

—En realidad no me _añadí_ a sus contactos —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya me adelanté, hermanito —sonreí de igual forma—. El nieto de 10 años de la vecina, la señora Clinton, llegó de improvisto y le di tu correo para que te _agregase_ como contacto al _Skype_ de Esme. No te sorprendas si recibes una llamada esta noche.

Emmett soltó un gruñido y a partir de allí mi día fue mejorando cada vez más. Ordenamos un montón de panecillos y repasamos los detalles para el _gran plan de boda_ que se llevaría a cabo este próximo fin de semana.

—Ya hice un par de pedidos de los chocolates que le gustan a Rosalie —dijo Alice. A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, cualquiera diría que estaba hablando sobre llevar a cabo una operación política de suma importancia.

—Ordené varios ramos de flores pequeños de una floristería a las afueras de aquí para poder adornar la sala —agregó Bella—. Me topé con el perro más adorable del mundo, creo que se llamaba Chester, al menos así le dijo el niño que estaba con él.

—Yo mandé a reproducir las fotos que me pidieron. Lo arreglé para que algunas sean pequeñas y otras sean más grandes. Podemos pegarlas en las paredes y arreglarlas en forma de un collage.

Faltaba un sólo detalle por supervisar y todos nos enfocamos en Emmett, quien tenía sus manos sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en ese punto. La verdad es que estaba esperando que dijese algo como que había metido la pata y Rosalie había descubierto todo o que iba a echarse para atrás y pedirle matrimonio durante el próximo episodio de _The Big Bang Theory_.

—Ya aparté la cabaña para este fin de semana. Todo está listo —farfulló.

—¿Todo está bien, Emmett? —pregunté lentamente y con pocos deseos de escuchar la respuesta.

—Necesito que me hagan un favor —anunció, puso los codos sobre la mesa y paseó la mirada sobre cada uno de nosotros.

—Uhm... aún estamos a mitad del otro favor que nos pediste, ¿no crees que...?

—Alquilé la cabaña que le gusta a Rosalie; pero también alquilé la cabaña de al lado. Es más pequeña pero tiene todo lo que van a necesitar.

—¿Vamos? —cuestionó Jasper sonando igual de sorprendido que yo.

—Necesito que me apoyen —declaró Emmett.

—¡Eso es lo que estamos haciendo!

—¡Cállate Jasper! —reprendió Alice y luego esbozó una soñadora sonrisa— ¡Claro que estaremos allí! Es tan emocionante.

Planeaba tomarme el fin de semana para dormir hasta tarde y me daba fastidio tener que cambiar mis planes; sin embargo, cuando miré de soslayo en dirección a Bella y, aunque tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada en su regazo, observé que reprimía una sonrisa. Nunca pensé en Bella como alguien particularmente romántica y fue divertido notar que Alice no era la única entusiasmada.

Me percaté de que la mano de Bella descansaba en la orilla de su silla; así que me tomé la libertad de estirar mi meñique y acariciar suavemente su dorso. Sin dejar de hacer contacto con su piel, me uní a la conversación nuevamente.

—Entonces... ¿Viaje de fin de semana? Iremos como sardinas en lata en tu auto —bromeé.

—Eso es lo único que tenemos; así que, así será —replicó Emmett.

En mi visión periférica noté que Bella me miraba fijamente. Giré a mi rostro hacia ella y me intimidó un poco el hecho de que su expresión era completamente indescifrable para mí, podría haber estado enojada o feliz y hubiese sido igual porque no tenía forma de saberlo. Me obligué a controlarme, le di una pequeña sonrisa, procurando que fuese lo más casual posible y aparté mi mano.

Ya que lo pensaba mejor, un fin de semana con Bella no sonaba _nada mal_. Tal vez un tiempo así, nos ayudaría a aclarar todo un poco más.

Esa semana estuvo más tranquila que lo usual... aunque no para Emmett. Cada vez que lo veía, se pasaba el rato caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de manejar la ansiedad mordiéndose la orilla de su dedo pulgar. Para cuando llegó el miércoles, ya había logrado herirse, hasta que salió sangre... tres veces.

Durante la semana, también aproveché para observar a Bella. Ya era mucho más natural para mí colocar mi brazo sobre su hombro un par de minutos, mientras caminábamos, acariciar su mano con mi meñique si nos sentábamos juntos y sorprenderla con algunos besos en su mejilla las veces que la encontraba distraída; pero aun así, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

El viernes en la mañana antes de ir a la oficina, pasé por la cafetería favorita de Bella. Compré el _Latte de vainilla_ con espuma extra, que tanto le gusta y lo dejé en su escritorio. Cuando llegó y lo vio allí, literalmente pude escuchar un breve y entusiasta chillido desde su cubículo. Ese día, a la hora del almuerzo, me sorprendió sentir que fue ella quien rozó su dedo sobre mi mano y fue aun más difícil, el no sujetarla por la cintura, sentarla sobre la mesa y hacerla mía allí mismo.

El sábado a las 7 de la mañana, Emmett y yo estábamos en el pequeño estacionamiento junto a nuestro apartamento; esperando que los demás lleguen para emprender el viaje de 4 horas y media, hasta al remoto pueblo donde se encontraba la cabaña. Cuando desperté, Emmett ya se había levantado, duchado, hecho desayuno, había lavado los trastes y empacado todo lo que iba a necesitar (digno hijo de nuestra precavida madre), mientras que yo, en el tiempo en que me había duchado, desayunado y agarrado mi maleta (que ya había empacado la noche anterior porque yo también, era hijo de Esme), apenas y había abierto los ojos por más de 50 segundos.

Me encontraba recostado a un lado del carro, cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Jasper a pocos centímetros del mío y terminé por dar un salto de sorpresa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Llevo al menos un minuto frente a tu cara y ni siquiera te diste cuenta —rió Jasper—. De verdad no eres coherente en las mañanas.

—Nadie lo es —objeté.

—Edward, sé que Bella es tu novia; pero si no llega en 5 minutos, voy a tener que dejarla.

Una parte de mí quería responderle que no podíamos dejarla y que seguro llegaría en cualquier momento; sin embargo, otra se quedó pensando en lo primero que dijo _"¿Mi novia?"_.

Por supuesto que Bella me gustaba, me gustaba bastante y quizás era aun más que eso pero... había pasado tantos meses viéndola como una amiga... o no viéndola en lo absoluto, que incluir _"Bella"_ y _"novia"_ en la misma oración todavía me enredaba un poco.

—Aquí estoy.

Volteé en dirección de su voz y me encontré con Bella parada, a un par de metros de mí. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas marrones, una sencilla blusa negra de tirantes y su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola alta. Se veía casual e, incluso así, sentí el deseo de acercarme a ella y saludarla con un beso.

Con paso decidido, caminé hasta ella apenas deteniéndome para darle un beso en la mejilla y un apretón a su mano y me adentré en el asiento trasero del auto donde Alice ya nos esperaba. Pasé las 4 horas de viaje sentado entre Alice, quien tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que su pequeña vejiga explotara, y Bella, quien pasó todo el trayecto con su pierna temblando de forma inquieta y en silencio, a excepción de algunas monosílabas.

Apenas Emmett estacionó el auto frente a una pequeña casita de amplio y desvencijado tejado, Alice ya había abierto la puerta y corrió rápidamente hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se detuvo y comenzó a saltar de un pie a otro apretando sus piernas.

—Por el amor de Dios ¡Apúrense! ¡Necesito usar el baño urgentemente!

Todos los demás salimos del auto, Emmett se apresuró a abrir a puerta (aunque, entre muchas carcajadas) y dejó pasar a Alice y a Jasper, cuando se giró hacia nosotros esperando que pasáramos, Bella puso una mano sobre mi pecho y me detuvo.

—Estaba pensando que Edward y yo podríamos ir a comprar unas provisiones —dijo ella con su vista fija en mi hermano.

—¿Comida? —cuestioné— Pero ya empacamos...

No pude terminar la oración porque sentí la uña de su dedo pulgar clavándose con fuerza en mi pecho.

—Ahm... está bien —cedió Emmett, mirándonos con curiosidad. Se tomó varios segundos antes de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y lanzármelas.

Bella y yo nos subimos nuevamente al auto, esta vez en la parte delantera, y comencé a manejar sin saber del todo a dónde me dirigía. La casa estaba junto a la carretera, puesto que no tenía calles por donde cruzar y había sólo una vía. Los caminos de tierra oscura en los laterales, tenían varios árboles frondosos y una cerca metálica que delimitaba la caída y, aunque la temperatura no parecía estar muy baja, era notable la diferencia de clima y podía sentir el frío fácilmente. No tenía idea de cómo Bella, había optado por usar shorts.

—Estaciónate —ordenó Bella, con una postura tensa desde su asiento.

—¿Qué? No creo que...

—Estaciónate —repitió.

—¿Por qué...?

Cuando escuché que abría la puerta del auto; aunque todavía no me había detenido, entendí que sería mejor hacerle caso. Apenas me estacioné en una orilla del camino, Bella salió del auto y azotó la puerta al cerrar, marchó hasta el límite de la cerca y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzando, quizás por el frío... o porque estaba realmente molesta.

Conté lentamente hasta 30 y finalmente salí del auto, caminé hacia ella y me detuve a su lado mirando al frente tal y como ella lo hacía. Estábamos en lo alto de una montaña; así que nuestro panorama no era más que un precipicio sumamente alto lleno de tierra, ramas de árboles y algunos escombros y el cielo estaba bastante nublado, dejando una densa capa color gris claro a nuestra disposición.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunté, cuando noté que comenzaba a frotar las manos sobre sus brazos.

En lugar de responder, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Su ceño fruncido la hacía lucir como si estuviese pensando profundamente en algo... o como si estuviese profundamente enojada. Ciertamente, esperaba que sólo fuese la primera; pero cuando me acerqué más a ella para colocar mi brazo sobre sus hombros, ella se giró bruscamente hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

—Ahm... ¿Nada?

—Llevas días comportándote así. Las manos sobre mis hombros, los besos en la mejilla... ¡Las caricias con el meñique! ¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso?

—Rayos —suspiré con una sonrisa.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que se daría cuenta y que probablemente me confrontaría, mas no así.

—Entonces sabes de lo que te estoy hablando —Lanzó un suspiro y la severidad en su rostro disminuyó visiblemente— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

Tomé unos segundos para sopesar la pregunta y respondí con la mayor sinceridad posible.

—No tengo idea —Bella se acercó a mí y me dio un empujón, no pude evitar reírme porque no logró moverme ni un poco; no obstante, pude aprovechar para tomar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos hasta que quedamos muy cerca— Lo digo de verdad. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, sólo hago lo que se siente bien... y lo posible para que no salgas corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que yo _salga corriendo_? —murmuró mirando el suelo, bajo nosotros en lugar de mis ojos.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de tu capacidad para salir corriendo despavorida y no voy a dejar que lo hagas —respondí en un susurro— Si eso significa que debemos ir más lento... que así sea.

—Pero...

—Estás pensando demasiado —intervine. Coloqué un dedo bajo su mentón y empujé suavemente para levantar su mirada.

—Eso es porque tú a veces no piensas lo suficiente.

—_Ouch_ —objeté sonriendo un poco, pero procurando parecer ofendido.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir —enmendó Bella, mientras reprimía una sonrisa, sin embargo, era muy tarde porque ya la había visto.

—Me ofendes, Bella Swan. Yo solamente te cuidé y tú me tratas así.

Ella rodó los ojos y me empujó suavemente; pero ambos permanecimos igual de cerca, sus dedos entrelazados a los míos.

—Edward, sé serio.

—Bella, relájate.

—¡Edward!

—¡Bella!

Ok, ya volvía a retomar un poco de fuego en su mirada; pero sabía que era más por llevarme la contraria, que por cómo estaba al principio.

—Tienes que se serio —insistió Bella.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo? —Ella abrió la boca y estaba a punto de replicar; así que tomé la oportunidad para levantar la mano que le estaba sosteniendo y girarla de modo que su cuerpo quedara en dirección al barranco y su mirada hacia las grises nubes que ya comenzaba a despejarse, dejando ver unos parches de luz entre ellas— Respira profundo, ¿si? Estamos en otro lugar muy distinto al de siempre, si hay un momento para actuar diferente, es en un lugar diferente.

—Claro —bufó ella.

Lenta y cuidadosamente me acerqué a ella, tan cerca que sólo faltaban un par de centímetros para presionar mi pecho contra su espalda completamente. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente y dejé que su presencia se llenara con la mía. La tensión en sus hombros era visible; pero a medida que los minutos pasaban sin que yo moviera un músculo, ella pareció relajarse poco a poco. Incliné mi cabeza hasta posar suavemente mi nariz sobre sus cabellos y la froté sobre ellos tal como lo había hecho anteriormente sobre su rostro.

—¿Esto se siente bien? —pregunté en un murmullo, junto a su oído.

Ella no respondió; aunque, tampoco se apartó. A veces era tan difícil seguir de esta forma; no obstante, a la vez sentía que no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar nuestra historia inconclusa.

A lo lejos se escuchó un extraño graznido, unos segundos después un ave voló frente a nosotros con las alas extendidas completamente y atravesando el cielo con soltura.

Bella dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás logrando efectivamente, que su cuerpo quedase completamente unido al mío y automáticamente mis manos se anclaron a su cintura. Se sentía muy bien tenerla tan cerca, no sentía eso desde... desde la primera y, hasta entonces, _única vez_.

—No te pido nada, Bella, sólo haz lo que te haga sentir cómoda y... no te pongas rara, ¿ok?

Ella bajo la cabeza y la sacudió en negativa.

Deposité un beso justo bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, separé lentamente mi cuerpo del suyo y me alejé sigilosamente, caminando hacia atrás. Cuando me aseguré de que no voltearía, salí corriendo, me subí al auto y lo encendí. Apenas escuchó el sonido del motor, Bella giró su cuerpo en mi dirección.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Nada —repetí por segunda vez, excepto que con una amplia sonrisa.

Presioné suavemente el acelerador, logrando que el auto avanzara un par de metros. Inmediatamente, Bella salió corriendo y golpeó la ventana cerrada del copiloto.

—¡Edward! ¡Déjame subir!

—Por supuesto, sube —accedí. Cuando noté que su mano se movía para abrir la puerta, aceleré nuevamente y me alejé un par de metros de ella.

—¡Edward! ¡Esto no es gracioso! —Por su ceño fruncido y la forma en que afincaba con fuerza los pies, mientras daba grandes zancadas para alcanzar la puerta, sabía que no le parecía gracioso... Lástima que a mí sí.

—Pues lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo —dije, mientras pisaba el acelerador una tercera vez.

El frío estaba aumentando y ella comenzaba a frotarse las manos para lograr un poco de calor. Me compadecí de ella; así que para la quinta vez que le hacía lo mismo (y cuando noté que su ceño estaba tan fruncido, que le salían un montón de arrugas en la frente), la dejé subir al auto.

Al principio aún mantenía una expresión un tanto seria; por lo que que sostuve su mano y dejé la otra en el volante. Le lancé una mirada de soslayó y me percaté de que; aunque permanecía en silencio, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido.

A medio día, Emmett regresó a la ciudad para buscar a Rosalie y nos dejó a cargo de todas las preparaciones del lugar; puesto que la tarde transcurrió en un ir y venir, procurando que todo estuviese en su lugar. Incluyendo pegar las fotos por toda la sala; Jasper hizo un excelente trabajo, asegurándose de adquirir algunas en blanco y negro, otras en color, con efectos, e incluso algunas editadas. Alice y Bella colocaron las flores en jarras de distintos tamaños en el suelo y sobre las mesas, esparciendo color y un aroma natural por todo el lugar. Jasper y yo sacamos todos los pequeños bombones de chocolate (_demasiados_ para mi gusto) y con ellos decoramos una larga mesa de madera oscura, que estaba apoyada en la pared del fondo. En dicha pared colgamos una pancarta con el nombre de Rosalie pintado con una elegante letra, en su color favorito: verde.

Nadie tenía señal en su celular; así que sólo contábamos con lo que nos había dicho Emmett antes de salir_;_ _"Rosalie y yo llegaremos a las 6 de la tarde, tengan todo listo y no lo arruinen"._ Mi hermano podía ser tan _dulce,_ a veces.

Bella se había relajado mucho más con el pasar de las horas y, si bien no habíamos vuelto a hablar en privado, notaba algo distinto en su forma de mirarme y sonreírme que no podía distinguir.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre —Se quejó Alice, frotando su abdomen.

—Busca en la nevera, quizás todavía queden algunos sándwiches —sugirió Bella.

Jasper revisó y confirmó que la nevera estaba completamente vacía.

—Incluso se acabaron las Pringles que trajeron. Chicos, ustedes comen demasiado —Alice hablaba mucho; pero todos sabíamos que ella era la primera, en prácticamente devorar todo a su paso—. Estos chocolates se ven deliciosos —dijo. Sus ojos se paseaban por las filas y filas de bombones que de diversos rellenos que decoraban la mesa.

—Alice, levanta las manos y aléjate lentamente de la mesa —advertí en tono severo.

—Pero... pero... son demasiados —tartamudeó Alice, mientras prácticamente babeaba sobre los dulces. Nada podía prepararnos para lo que pasaría después—. Seguramente Rosalie y Emmett no notarán si yo...

Antes de que Alice pudiese terminar, Jasper se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, con la mala suerte de que ella alzó los brazos para intentar sujetarse y terminó por aferrarse a lo más cercano que encontró: la pancarta; el papel se rompió justo en la letra _"S"_. Bella y yo nos apresuramos a sostener el extremo que se había caído, para que no se rompiera por completo y terminamos chocando contra la mesa, haciendo que unos chocolates rodaran por el suelo. Ambos nos inclinamos a recogerlos y chocamos nuestras cabezas, mientras Alice seguía luchando por zafarse del agarre de Jasper.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos miramos hacia la puerta de la casa y justo allí estaba Rosalie, observando la escena con una expresión de absoluta confusión. Tras de ella, un muy enfadado Emmett, prácticamente echaba humo por los oídos.

La posición en la que todos estábamos en ese momento, era muy comprometedora y pude darme cuenta de lo fácil que era estropear el trabajo de toda una tarde.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Alice, alzando los brazos al aire.

Un incómodo silencio nos rodeó por un par de segundos, hasta que Bella tomó la palabra.

—Creo que mejor los dejamos solos.

Le di un rápido vistazo a la sala y vi que en realidad no estaba tan mal. Las decoraciones y la luz de las velas aún le daban un cálido y acogedor brillo a la habitación, todo estaba perfecto... si no contabas el cartel roto y algunos chocolates en el piso.

Jasper, Bella, Alice y yo nos apresuramos a salir por la puerta trasera y salimos corriendo hasta el patio de la pequeña casa de al lado, el lugar donde los 4 pasaríamos la noche. Básicamente, era una versión mucho más pequeña de la casa en la que se quedarían Rosalie y Emmett; sin embargo, tenía dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas individuales de madera.

Los cuatro, llegamos hasta un árbol con montones de raíces por doquier y nos sentamos en el suelo casi doblándonos de la risa por la muy sorprendida y confundida Rosalie, además de la posible reacción de mi hermano.

Después de calmarnos un poco, entramos a la pequeña casa para tomar una bien merecida ducha. Alice estuvo a punto de no bañarse porque no había calentador y el frío comenzaba a intensificarse, pero Bella fue la primera en ducharse y luego entré yo; necesitaba quitarme toda la escarcha que tenía encima, gracias a la excelente idea de Jasper de _"decorar las fotos"_. Bella y yo compartiríamos una habitación, Jasper y Alice quedaron en que unirían sus camas y le lancé una mirada y una sonrisa a Bella; no obstante, antes de que emitiera una palabra, ella rodó los ojos y me dijo:

—Ni se te ocurra.

Habíamos estado trabajando de un lado para otro durante todo el día y estaba sumamente cansado. Entonces, me puse una pijama ligera y me dirigí a la habitación esperando encontrar a Bella en un sueño profundo; pero ambas camas, estaban vacías. Deambulé por la casa en su búsqueda y aún así no pude encontrarla, hasta que se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana en dirección al pequeño jardín trasero.

Bella estaba de pie junto al viejo árbol; aunque permanecía de espaldas a mí, la inclinación de su cuello, me hizo notar que tenía su rostro en dirección al cielo nocturno. Caminé despacio hacia ella; pero haciendo ruido con mis pisadas, para que ella supiese que me estaba aproximando. Me detuve a su lado y coloqué mis manos detrás de mi espalda, contemplando el mismo panorama que ella. Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca y decirle algo, cuando noté un movimiento a través de mi visión periférica y al voltear, vi que se había acostado sobre la grama.

Imité su acción y me acosté a su lado, con la mirada fija en el manto oscuro sobre nosotros. La noche era casi negra y, a diferencia de la ciudad, la poca cantidad de luces artificiales nos permitían apreciar mucho mejor las estrellas que decoraban el cielo como salpicaduras blancas. La luna no hacía acto de presencia esa noche.

—Todo salió muy bien —murmuró Bella, casi como si estuviese hablando para sí misma.

Hice una pausa y sopesé mis ideas antes de hablar.

—Bella, yo...

—No —interrumpió ella. Su tono, en lugar de ser cortante, era simple y tranquilo.

—Pero...

—No —atajó ella nuevamente, zanjando la conversación antes de que siquiera comenzara.

Me di por vencido. Si ella no quería hablar, no iba a obligarla. Precisamente era en eso, en lo que se basaba todo aquello: no obligarla. El tiempo se estiró entre nosotros y me olvidé de diferenciar los segundos de las horas. Comencé a contar los puntos de luz en el cielo y sentí que mis parpados comenzaban a pesar.

Cerré los ojos un largo rato y sólo los abrí porque el sonido de un grillo llamó mi atención. Sin embargo, lo hice justo a tiempo porque en ese momento, Bella cambió su postura. Todavía tenía mi mirada hacia el cielo; pero podía distinguir su silueta desde mi visión periférica, estaba parcialmente erguida, inclinando su peso sobre su antebrazo derecho de modo que podía mirar en mi dirección. Me pregunté vagamente si observaba mi rostro, si podía ver algo además de mi somnolencia.

No pude resistirme más y dirigí mis ojos hacia ella, mas estaba tan obscuro allí afuera, que lo único que podía distinguir era su silueta, el contorno de su cabello que le enmarcaba el rostro ¿Acaso estaba viéndome? ¿Podría ella distinguir algo o estaba a oscuras como yo?

Con movimientos lentos y premeditados, acercó su rostro al mío y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, muy parecido al que me había dado un tiempo atrás. En lugar de separarse de inmediato, acarició mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz, tal y como yo había hecho en otras ocasiones con ella. Estaba tan cansado por todos los eventos recientes, que una parte de mi dudaba si aquello era producto de mi estado de somnolencia o si realmente estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, su siguiente acción logró que mi duda se disipara por completo.

Bella paseó sus labios sobre la extensión de piel entre mi mejilla y mi boca, las puntas de su cabello cosquilleaban en mi cuello y el cúmulo de todas esas sensaciones logró que volviera a un estado de alerta. Finalmente, sentí sus labios rozando sobre los míos y tuve que contener las ganas de estirarme y terminar de presionarlos contras los de ella. Por fortuna, no fue necesario porque un momento después, pude sentirlos por completo. No percibí su usual sabor a canela, sino un toque de uvas amargas; pero más allá de eso, pude sentir lo más importante: el sabor de Bella.

Mantuve mis manos a mis costados, mientras que ella se encargaba de hacer todo lo contrario. La sentí colocar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su mano derecha acariciaba los pequeños vellos de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, entretanto nuestras bocas bailaban a un mismo ritmo. Me separé un poco de ella para poder hablar.

—¿Esto significa que...?

—Edward —intervino antes de que siquiera, pudiese terminar mi pregunta.

Anidó su rostro en la curva de mi cuello; pero antes de que mi mente se atreviera a dudar, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. A medida que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban y nuestros latidos volvían a la normalidad, tuve el presentimiento de que todo marcharía bien.

Por segunda vez, me desperté esa noche por razones ajenas. En esa ocasión fue una extraña comezón en la nariz. A pesar de que me rascaba una y otra vez, ¡simplemente no lograba acabar con la comezón!

—Jasper no deberías despertarlos así.

—¿Prefieres que pasen aquí toda la noche y se los coma la plaga? ¿O que les de neumonía por el frío y la lluvia que se aproxima?

Sus voces terminaron de despertarme por completo. Al abrir los ojos, vi a Alice parada sosteniendo una vela en sus manos a algunos pasos de distancia, mientras que Jasper sostenía una larga rama a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara. Rápidamente estiré mi mano, le quité la rama y lo pinché en un costado con ella.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó.

—Agradece que te la clavé en un costado y que no intenté metértela por la nariz, como tú lo hacías.

Bella se removió sobre mí y apartó su cara de mi cuello. La poca luz que emitía la vela me permitió ver su expresión desorientada y su mirada que paseaba sobre todos nosotros una y otra vez.

—Disculpa, Edward. Es tarde y el cielo está muy nublado, pensamos que no sería buena idea que durmieran aquí hasta mañana —argumentó Alice.

Aparté un poco a Bella para ponerme de pie y halé su mano para instarla a hacer lo mismo, la empujé hasta el interior de la casa y me despedí de mis amigos, una vez que llegamos todos a la sala. Jasper y Alice le dieron las buenas noches a Bella, mas ella seguía con su expresión desorientada y el ceño fruncido, por lo que sólo respondió con un movimiento de su mano.

Parece que a alguien, no le gustaba mucho ser despertada.

Apenas llegamos a la habitación y cerré la puerta, Bella no dudó dos veces en dirigirse a su cama y caer como roble sobre ella. Movió los pies hasta remover sus botas y después de eso sus movimientos cesaron. Estaba dormida. Yo tenía tanto sueño que lo que ella acababa de hacer; me pareció la más brillante idea, apagué la luz, me quité la corbata pasándola por encima de mi cabeza, removí mis zapatos y caí sobre mi cama para quedarme dormido de inmediato.

En algún momento de la noche, me sobresalté al sentir que algo frío hacía contacto con mis piernas. Estaba a punto de incorporarme para ver que era, cuando sentí unas manos que se posaron sobre mi pecho. Su olor, la forma de sus caderas y la lógica me hicieron saber que era Bella. Sigilosamente, alejé mis piernas de sus fríos pies; pero me regocijé en el calor de su abrazo, en la capacidad de poder sujetarla y sentirla muy cerca. Esperando, muy en lo profundo, poder repetirlo muchas veces más.

* * *

**:O ¡Sucedió!**

**¿Qué te pareció el acercamiento de Bella? **

**Es un capítulo muy importante, laaargo de pensar y escribir jaja, mucho de que hablar así que (como siempre) tengo muchas ganas de saber tu opinión.**

¿Me la regalas?

¿Si?

¡Gracias! xD

**Abrazos.  
Alessa.**


	17. El Amor y Los Abismos

*****Gracias por apoyar esta historia y seguir leyendo. S**i quieres saber de mí, siéntete libre de escribirme por acá o por Facebook (Alessa Fanfiction) y te responderé gustosa**.**

* * *

_—El amor es como saltar a un abismo. Si vas a caer, más te vale correr y saltar con fuerzas.  
Edward (Amor o Algo Así)_

* * *

**NOTA: Esta historia tendrá 20 capítulos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**El Amor y los Abismos**

**EPOV**

Me desperté poco a poco, sintiendo la molestia de la luz del sol chocando contra mis párpados. Me cubrí el rostro con el brazo y, escuché un extraño y sigiloso sonido a lo lejos.

—Emmett, te dije que le quitaras el sonido a la cámara —dijo alguien, en una especie de susurro que, en realidad era totalmente audible.

—Lo olvidé. Pero no importa, ya tengo la foto. Mamá estará muy emocionada.

Inmediatamente, reconocí la voz de mi hermano; quien simplemente, no sabe lo que significa _"susurrar"_. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Rosalie y Emmett, mirándome con grandes sonrisas. Abrí la boca para preguntar qué diablos hacían, pero Rosalie habló primero:

—¡Mira! —Alzó el dorso de su mano izquierda y me mostró el resplandeciente anillo de corte cuadrado, que adornaba su dedo —Oficialmente serás mi cuñado.

Sonreí abiertamente y sujeté su mano con la mía, dándole un ligero apretón.

Iba a decir algo, cuando nuevamente fui interrumpido, esta vez por algo frio en mi pantorrilla. En ese momento; me di cuenta que Bella aún estaba acostada a mi lado, profundamente dormida, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cuello. La expresión en mi rostro, debió ser todo un poema porque la risa de Rosalie, no tardó en escucharse.

—Nosotros nos vamos —anunció.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Emmett.

Rosalie simplemente lo empujó por los hombros y ambos salieron de la pequeña habitación.

Mi brazo izquierdo estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Bella y lo tenía tan dormido que me hormigueaba, la cama era tan pequeña que mis pies sobresalían de la parte inferior y ambos, estábamos precariamente, cerca de la orilla. No tenía la menor idea de, cómo no nos habíamos caído a mitad de la noche. Sin embargo, no cambiaría esa noche por nada.

Me acerqué lo más posible a Bella y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, dejando una línea de besos sobre su piel. Iba por el cuarto o quinto beso, cuando la pesada lógica comenzó a apoderarse de mi mente; _"¿Cómo se sentiría Bella cuando despertara así? ¿Se arrepentiría?"_. Ella me había besado voluntariamente y, sin una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo (al menos que yo supiera), pero no tenía idea si...

Aparentemente, ese no era el día para terminar mis oraciones ni siquiera en mi cabeza. Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó hasta hacernos quedar frente a frente y, su nariz rosando la mía. A diferencia de mí, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos ya en estado de alerta; me observaba tan atentamente como si buscara algo en mí, una respuesta, una señal. Unos segundos después, fue ella quien anidó su rostro en mi cuello y enganchó su pierna en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia ella y acabando con cualquier espacio entre nosotros.

Después de estar un rato abrazados, comencé a sentir su mano acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cuello y, su pierna subiendo y bajando por mi torso. Sus lentos y sensuales movimientos, causaban todo tipo de reacciones en mi cuerpo y no pude (_ni quise_), soportar las ganas de besarla. Llevé mi boca a la suya y la besé con el mismo ritmo que sus caricias marcaban, tomándome el tiempo de probar sus labios, morderlos suavemente y disfrutar de la forma en que su boca se abría para mí.

Bella me giró, logrando quedar posicionada sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y aumentando la fricción entre nosotros, sus manos se adentraron bajo mi camiseta explorando la piel a su paso y aproveché para colocar una mano sobre su pierna; conociendo y grabando en mi memoria, las curvas de su cuerpo. Moví mi boca hacia su mejilla y poco a poco fui descendiendo hacia su cuello, a la vez que sentía como ella hacía lo mismo en mí; de forma casi instintiva, lamí el arco de su hombro y me sorprendí al sentir que hincaba sus dientes en el mío.

—¿Acabas de morderme? —mascullé riendo y separándome un poco de ella para ver su rostro.

Bella, me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y continuó escondiendo su rostro.

—Nooooo —respondió, alargando innecesariamente la silaba, lo cual prácticamente me gritaba que era un _"si"_.

Podía notar que estaba avergonzada; así que coloqué mis manos en sus curvilíneas y tentadoras caderas) y, la abracé con fuerza, para luego darle un ligero mordisco en su hombro.

—Ya estamos iguales —ofrecí.

Finalmente, apartó su rostro lo suficiente para permitirme verla y, así fue como pude notar que estaba sonriendo. La primera sonrisa del día, la sonrisa más importante de todas las que alguna vez, me hubiese dado. Por un breve momento, me quedé maravillado de haber logrado que me sonriera de esa forma; que me sostuviera de esa forma, en lugar de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Desafortunadamente, en ese breve momento, también noté que su expresión tambaleaba; la sombra de la duda seguía presente como un animal al asecho; pero también podía observar que ese animal, se había reducido y llegados a ese punto, no era más que un cachorro.

La realidad terminó de atraparnos, cuando nuestros estómagos comenzaron a exigir comida. Al bajar, nos encontramos con nuestros amigos sentados a la mesa y compartiendo un improvisado desayuno. Era cómico ver a Rosalie comiendo exclusivamente con su mano derecha; ya que su mano izquierda, descansaba delicadamente sobre la mesa y mostraba el anillo, cual exhibición de vitrina.

—¿Esto significa que, vas a dejar de usar tu mano izquierda por completo? —bromeó Alice— Me encantaría ver como haces para plancharte el cabello... ¡Y para bañarte!

—En eso último, yo podría ayudarla —agregó Emmett, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su futura esposa.

—Aun no llevo 24 horas comprometida, déjame disfrutarlo —se defendió Rosalie. La pobre parecía tener estrellas en los ojos y estaba bastante seguro de que; nada de lo que le dijesen en ese momento, podría derrumbar la cegadora sonrisa que ostentaba.

Si aún tenía alguna reserva; en relación a la reacción de Bella, estas desaparecieron en el transcurso de esa semana. No se trató de ninguna gran revelación y tuve que reprimir la pequeña voz en mi cabeza; que hablaba sobre _"dos almas destinadas a estar juntas"_ porque, la verdad es que no quería que fuese el _"destino" _quien nos juntara y nos mantuviese unidos, no quería que fuese una especie de obligación cósmica, sino que fuese nuestra decisión.

También debo admitir que, quien nos observarse desde lejos, quizás no notaría un gran cambio entre nosotros. Todavía seguíamos hablando tanto como antes (_nada nuevo allí_), aún me gustaba fastidiar a Bella por sus extrañas mañas; como su comida casera y su goma de mascar, ella aún me respondía con sarcasmos y demás;sin embargo, ella y yo sabíamos lo que realmente había cambiado: _las pequeñas cosas_... las que yo consideraba las más importantes, como acariciar su pierna bajo la mesa de la cafetería, robarle un beso (_o varios_) en el ascensor; rumbo a nuestro piso y el hecho de que siempre encontraba la forma de tocarme; cuando estábamos cerca, su mano en mi hombro o mi espalda, su pie chocando contra el mío... para alguien a quien supuestamente, no le gusta demasiado el contacto físico; ciertamente, no tenía problema conmigo.

El jueves, Phil nos llamó a Bella y a mí para asignarnos otro proyecto en conjunto; así que esa tarde, Bella y yo nos reunimos en mi cubículo.

—Esta es la maqueta que yo ideé hace un par de días; mas aún no estoy segura de la paleta de colores y del tamaño del logo que estuve usando, ¿tú qué piensas?

—Creo que es un hermoso color —respondí sonriendo y observando detalladamente, el escote de Bella. Efectivamente; el que estuviese inclinada sobre mi escritorio, tenía sus beneficios— El tamaño es justo el correcto; pero definitivamente, necesito ver más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Este es el único logo que he hecho hasta ahora, no tengo más nada que mostrarte.

—¿Estás segura? Porque yo creo que probablemente, tienes dos cosas muy interesantes que, aún no me has mostrado.

Los senos de Bella se movieron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, confundiéndome por la brusquedad, hasta que sentí un golpe en mi hombro.

—¡Deja de mirarme los senos! —reclamó entre risas.

—¿Es mi culpa que te hayas puesto esa blusa y hayas decidido inclinarte sobre mi escritorio? ¡NO! —me defendí.

Estaba bastante seguro que las sonrisas que ambos mostrábamos, nos hacían lucir como unos niños tontos; sin embargo, por alguna razón, no me importaba.

Escuché un sonido de alguien tocando sobre madera y me percaté que había alguien en la entrada de mi cubículo. En realidad, no había puerta y el hombre podría haber entrado simplemente; mas aun así, había optado por tocar primero. Recordé que eso sólo me había pasado una vez; no obstante, no recordaba cuándo ni con quién.

—Buenos días, disculpen la interrupción —saludó cordialmente. Había algo en él que me resultaba familiar, sus grandes ojos o quizás su cabello castaño, pero no lograba saber por qué.

—Buenos días —repliqué automáticamente, procurando deducir quién era.

El hombre nos dio una amplia sonrisa y arqueó una ceja en mi dirección.

—Casi no te reconozco sin los dientes verdes.

Bella soltó una carcajada tan espontánea que, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano.

Finalmente, pude recordar cuándo lo había conocido. El día en que Angela peleó conmigo y en que a Bella se le ocurrió la _"maravillosa"_ idea de pintarme los dientes de verde.

—Sí —sonreí avergonzado— Me temo que fui víctima de una broma pesada —lancé una mirada de advertencia en dirección a Bella y ella no se inmutó en lo absoluto, al contrario, casi parecía regodearse de ello.

—Bella, no me digas que esa genialidad, fue idea tuya —comentó el hombre.

—Es culpa de él, por andar tocando mi comida —replicó Bella, arqueando una ceja en mi dirección. Ella debió haber notado la confusión en mi rostro porque agregó—: Edward, te presento a Marcus, co-dueño del imperio Webicom; es decir, uno de nuestros grandes jefes del piso 26.

Me quedé frío por sólo un momento, para luego volcar toda mi atención hacía el tipo que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Claro, el tipo que me había visto con relucientes dientes verdes en el lugar de trabajo, que excelente manera de conocer a mi jefe. Nada dice mejor _"respeto la empresa donde laboro"_ como una dentadura de color.

—Yo no llamaría _"imperio"__,_ a Webicom —arguyó Marcus.

—¡Vamos, Marcus! ¡Déjame asustar un poco a Edward! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tocó mi comida? —rió Bella.

—Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea... no sabía —tartamudeé. No estaba seguro de por qué me disculpaba; más por alguna extraña razón, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Marcus agitó una mano en el aire, como diciendo que no me preocupara (como se notaba que no me conocía).

—Está bien, hombre. No es como si hubiese escuchado en los pasillos que; una contadora de otro piso, te dio una cachetada y te gritó por ser infiel.

En tan sólo segundos, sentí como todo el color abandonaba mi piel para luego volver a toda su potencia, dejando mis mejillas y orejas calientes.

—Edward, mi amor; todavía no es navidad, no tienes que imitar a Rudolph el reno —se burló Bella. Tomó mi nariz entre sus dedos y le dio un apretón.

—Tengo que irme —intervino Marcus—. Si no llego a tiempo al piso 26, mamá me cortará la cabeza ¡Nos vemos!

Creo que logré hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y un segundo después, Marcus se había ido. Sabía que no era el único en el mundo que se cuidaba de su mamá.

—¿Cómo es que...? —comencé; pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Bella se me había adelantado.

—Antes de que te angusties más, tengo que decirte que Marcus es hermano de Aro, nuestro jefe de verdad; sin embargo, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la empresa. Allí donde lo ves, es... prácticamente un hippie.

—¿Desde cuándo los _hippies_ usan trajes? —cuestioné.

—Aro y su mamá lo obligan a usar traje cada vez que pisa esta oficina, algo que ver con _"la imagen de la familia"_ o que se yo —explicó Bella, con una mueca de desagrado— Si te interesa conocer al verdadero Marcus, deberías ir a sus lecturas de poesía en la plaza, cada viernes por la tarde.

—Poesía en la plaza —repetí lentamente para procesar mejor sus palabras.

Me imaginaba al hombre de vestimenta elegante, leyendo poesía junto a los muchachos con _dreeps_ que pasaban su rato en la plaza.

—¡Oh, sí! Es fantástico. Lástima que también lo obligan a quitarse todos los piercings antes de entrar, tiene dos con forma de cruz, justo sobre la ceja izquierda.

Eso, definitivamente me hizo sentir mejor y solté un suspiro, plenamente aliviado de haberlo conocido a él y no a Aro. Él definitivamente, me habría cortado la cabeza... o al menos me habría dejado sin trabajo.

Bella se retiró a su cubículo, cuando acordamos que ese tipo de escote, no me dejaría trabajar. Sin embargo, estaba muy contento de que lo usara. Puesto que, después del trabajo, Bella iría a casa conmigo, mientras que Emmett seguía de_ "pre-luna de miel" (sus palabras, no mías)__,_ en casa de Rosalie.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —ofreció Bella, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la barra de la cocina de forma inquieta.

—En absolutamente nada, ya te dije que quiero hacer esto por ti y quiero hacerlo solo.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte —replicó ella, su sonrisa lucía tan falsa que, probablemente le dolían las mejillas.

—Bella... puedes decir la verdad —sonreí y me crucé de brazos.

—¡Edward! Tú sabes lo delicada que soy con la comida, ¿cierto? Llevas más de un par de años conociéndome, ¡tú _tienes_ que saber, lo delicada que soy! —sus palabras salieron tan rápido que prácticamente, explotaron de su boca y sus manos se agitaban en el aire sin descanso.

Solté una carcajada porque esperaba una reacción como esa; desde que le dije que cocinaría para ella, en realidad lo había hecho muy bien, al aguantar tanto tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sé, la clase de loca que eres —respondí sonriendo— es por eso que usaré esto.

Abrí una de las gavetas y saqué unos gruesos guantes de plástico, acompañados por un gorro. La sonrisa de Bella era como ninguna otra, cualquiera diría que acababa de regalarle un enorme ramo de flores o montones de chocolates... quién sabe, quizás para ella, la higiene era el equivalente a eso.

—No lo puedo creer —suspiró, en tono soñador.

—Eres una extraña, extraña mujer, Isabella Swan —dije y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Coloqué mis codos sobre la barra, me incliné hacia ella y unimos nuestros labios en un beso. Mi intención era hacerlo corto y ponerme manos a la obra; sin embargo, cuando intenté separarme, ella tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes e hizo presión para mantenerme en mi lugar. Nuestro beso se tornó más hambriento, cuando sentí su lengua adentrándose en mi boca; un momento después, nos alejamos de la barra y pude estrujarla entre mis brazos, para sentir su cuerpo pegado completamente al mío.

No sentí una pizca de duda en ella, cuando me abrazó por los hombros y me haló, tampoco lo sentí, cuando tomó mi mano y la posicionó en uno de sus senos. Mis dedos no necesitaron ninguna otra señal, se adentraron en su escote, logrando rozar su endurecido pezón y ganando un gemido por parte de ambos. No presté demasiada atención, cuando comenzó a caminar porque no había separado sus labios de los míos y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con ellos, pero cuando golpeé mi pierna con una puerta, abrí momentáneamente los ojos y noté que estábamos en mi habitación.

_"Eso fue rápido"_.

Por un segundo, miré a mi alrededor de forma ansiosa, conocía el lugar perfectamente; pero no tenía planes de... o tal vez... ni siquiera podía pensar bien del todo.

Coloqué una mano en el cuello de Bella y con la otra aparté los cabellos de su rostro. Su mirada me recordó la que me había dado aquella noche, en que me besó por primera vez. Quería preguntarle algo; sin embargo, a la vez no, porque tal como esa noche, el momento era más grande que eso. Bella era una persona madura y durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, me había demostrado bastante bien que, no era la clase de personas de hacer algo _"por obligación"_; además, yo me había asegurado de mostrarle que entre nosotros, no había nada _"obligatorio"_.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo momento, hasta que finalmente, una sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro y fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta volverse contagiosa. Segundos después, ambos soltamos una breve carcajada; que dio respuesta, a nuestra pregunta no expresada. Cuando nuestra risa finalmente cesó, unimos nuestras bocas otra vez y el resto fue tan natural, como todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre nosotros

Nuestras manos, trabajaron con rapidez, removiendo toda la ropa que encontraban en el camino. Camisas, pantalones y zapatos adornaban el piso de mi habitación; mas todo lo que se encontraba allí presente, era opacado por la hermosa mujer frente a mí. Nos recostamos en la cama y Bella me sorprendió, cuando tomó la iniciativa de sujetar mis manos y posicionarse sobre mí; su excitación rozaba la mía, de una forma deliciosa que me hacía querer más. Me aseguré de tomar uno de los condones que estaban junto a mi cama y minutos después experimenté por primera vez la suave calidez, de estar en su interior.

Esa noche descubrí que Bella se estremece cuando beso su cuello, también que sus curvas se ven aún mejor mientras está desnuda y, es fascinante sostenerlas mientras se mueve sobre mí. Descubrí que me encanta, cuando gime junto a mi oído y que le gusta afincar sus uñas en su espalda cuando acaricio sus senos con firmeza. Esa fue la primera vez que hice el amor, no sólo con pasión sino con cariño, entre sonrisas de complicidad y picardía que hacían todo aún más divertido, porque era algo que sólo quedaría entre nosotros, como un secreto compartido.

Cuando comencé a escuchar mi nombre, saliendo de sus labios repetidamente, comprendí que ella estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre... era una lástima que yo le llevase tanta ventaja y estuviese sujetándome por las uñas, para no caer completamente al abismo. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella me observaba, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y su boca entreabierta, no tenía idea cómo alguien podía ser sensual y gracioso al mismo tiempo; son embargo, eso me hizo sonreír nuevamente y ella respondió a mi gesto. En ese momento, coloqué mis dedos entre sus piernas y presioné insistentemente, donde sabía que la haría sentir mejor. Inmediatamente, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y asintió con su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, la sentí pulsar a mí alrededor. Esa fue la brisa que necesitaba, para hacer que mis dedos dejaran de aferrarse y resbalaran por completo.

Finalmente, había caído al enorme abismo... _en más de un sentido_.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Es un placer escribir para tí y leerte.**

**¿Me regalas tu opinión?**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	18. Las Concepciones del Amor

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

Ya llegamos al ANTEPENÚLTIMO capítulo y les agradezco mucho por continuar :) **al final les dejo unos datos importantes sobre esta historia** porque, si me has leído antes, sabrás que me gusta mucho escribir "humor con sentido" o propósito :P si no has leído mis otras historias completas... ¡¿Qué esperas?! Jajajaj

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y muy especialmente comentan** :) gracias a ValenN Swan, Adriu, JosWeasley, Sony, Tecupi, Patymdn, Ninacara, Pixie Melrose, Freedom, Elmi, Any0239, Pera L.T, Liz-Stefani, Peyci! Yoliki, Rosbell, Bella Cullen H., Nyx, Tata, Emotica,Caresgar, Liz Belkova, Freckles, Dina-Verita, Maria Espina, Shamy, Miss Cullen, Yorleny, Maria Espina, Tuty y muchas más que siempre se comunican conmigo para expresarme su apoyo :'D

Ok, ok, ya terminé xD **¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Amor o Algo Así**

**Capítulo 18**

**Las Concepciones del Amor**

**EPOV**

—Edward.

...

—Edward.

...

—¡Edward!

—¿QUÉ? —grité con sorpresa y me senté en la cama con sobresalto.

Manos frías acariciaron mis hombros y se deslizaron a mi rostro, apartando algunos cabellos del camino. Miré a mí alrededor sintiéndome muy desorientado y finalmente la vi. Bella y yo llevábamos casi un mes estando junto y acostumbrábamos a turnarnos los fines de semana entre su casa y la mía. Ese fin de semana había sido mi turno. Ella estaba completamente vestida, me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—No termina de sorprenderme lo poco que te gustan las mañanas —dijo Bella. Paseé la vista por mi habitación, buscando algo donde pudiese ver la hora y apenas procesando que a ese "algo" se le llamaba "reloj"—. Son las ocho de la mañana.

Apenas escuché su respuesta, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la almohada otra vez.

—No es hora de levantarse —masculle entre dientes.

—Sí lo es. Me dijiste que te levantara porque tienes que ir a ver a tu mamá.

—Después —insistí.

—Nop —Tenía mis ojos cerrados pero no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba sonriendo y disfrutando el momento.

—Dame una hora más de sueño y te prometo que haré lo que tanto te gusta con mis dedos —ofrecí satisfecho.

—También me advertiste que podrías decir algo así. Tus favores sexuales no me harán ceder.

—Está bien, tú ganas —abrí mis ojos para mirarla directamente a los suyos, pestañeé lentamente y le di mi mejor sonrisa—. Usaré mi lengua también.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura y la halé hacia mí hasta que quedó acostada a mi lado y pude cubrir mi boca con la suya. Estaba tan absorto apretando su suave labio inferior entre mis dientes, que casi salto de la sorpresa cuando sentí un suave pero firme golpe en mi espalda. Me aparté de ella para después darme cuenta de que Bella me había golpeado con la almohada.

—Definitivamente vas a hacer todas esas cosas pero será esta noche. Ahora vas a bañarte e irás a ver a tu mamá.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y solté un gruñido que la hizo retorcerse y reír.

Demás está decir que una hora después estaba rumbo a casa de mi madre. Sí, llegaría tarde, pero no sería tan tarde como acostumbraba (además, iba en autobús).

Iba cruzando la esquina cuando divisé a Esme y Carlisle sentados en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Esme hablaba apasionadamente, gesticulando con sus manos sin parar, mientras que Carlisle parecía escuchar atentamente, con la palma de sus manos hacia arriba, descansando en su regazo y una leve sonrisa en rostro. Sin embargo, ambos se observaban a los ojos como si fuese lo más importante en ese momento.

Continué caminando en automático, pensando en todo eso, y no me di cuenta hasta que estuve de pie frente a ellos y ambos voltearon hacia mí.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto mamá con una expresión de pura curiosidad y su cabeza inclinada de una forma que me recordaba mucho a Bella.

—Estoy llegando media hora tarde —alegué sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo y revisando la hora.

—Exacto. Te esperaba al menos en media hora más —confirmó seriamente.

—Es que Bella...

—¡Ah! —Interrumpió Carlisle— Be-lla —enunció cada sílaba lentamente y levantó sus cejas de forma sugerente.

—Uhm... sí.

Esme se despidió de Carlisle con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (que, extrañamente, pareció durar más de lo usual) y me apuró para que entrara a la casa con ella.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, su famoso pastel casero descansaba sobre la mesa, humeante y despidiendo un delicioso aroma a hogar. Sin embargo, no me dejaría engañar nuevamente, sabía lo que ese pastel significaba.

—Oh, no —Me quejé y le lancé una mirada furibunda a mi madre— ¿Que sucedió ahora? ¿Se murió la señora Peterson en la casa de la esquina? ¿El tío Billy y la tía Susan se están divorciando? ¿La prima Mary...?

—¡Edward, contrólate! —exclamó ella, rondando sus ojos.

Para mi sorpresa, nos sentamos en el sofá y terminamos hablando de las cosas más triviales del mundo.

—Edward— suspiró Esme, mirándome de la forma en la que sólo una madre puede hacer— ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te dije que te enamoraras con todo el corazón?

—Lo recuerdo —sonreí.

Mi madre extendió su mano y acarició mi cabello, con la mirada llena de recuerdos y una hermosa y suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me da la impresión de que lo has cumplido al pie de la letra. Quizás hubo una cosa más que debí decirte ese día y es lo siguiente: Enamórate, Edward, enamórate con todo el corazón; Pero recuerda que ese corazón es tu posesión más preciada. Procura conocer lo mejor posible a la persona que dejes entrar, mantente junto a ella siempre y cuando sepa obsequiarte más alegrías que tristezas. El hecho de que esté en tu corazón y su presencia te haga feliz, no significa que sea tu dueña, tus decisiones siempre serán sólo tuyas. Si algún día te percatas de que esa persona ya no habita en tí de la misma forma y decides dejarla ir, recuérdala con amor. Si encuentras a alguien que merece tu esfuerzo, trabaja por ella y la felicidad de ambos. Sin embargo, recuerda: El amor no sólo se comparte en pareja sino también en familia y amigos; siempre tendrás amor y siempre serás un ser humano completo.

Después de esa declaración, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza. Su abrazo, junto al delicioso aroma del pastel y las familiares paredes de mi hogar, me transportaron por unos segundos al pasado y me sentí un niño nuevamente; un niño desorientado cuyo mayor confort son los brazos de su madre. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de agua brevemente mientras correspondía al gesto de mi madre. La forma en que su cuerpo (más pequeño en comparación con el mío) se sentía, me recordaba que ya no era un niño, era un hombre, y debo agregar que uno bastante afortunado.

—Gracias, mamá —murmuré en su oído. Me regocijé en la bendición de poder llamarla de esa forma y sentí su enorme sonrisa pegada en mi hombro.

Logré pasar el resto de la mañana sin realmente soltar ninguna lágrima, al contrario de mi madre quien tuvo que disculparse para buscar un pañuelo y deshacerse de toda la pintura negra que tenía regada en su rostro a causa de su maquillaje. Minutos después, descendió por las escaleras luciendo más recompuesta (aunque aún tenía los ojos hinchados y un tanto rojos).

En caso de que existiese alguna duda: el pastel estaba verdaderamente exquisito y no hubo ninguna mala noticia ese día. La señora Peterson seguía viva, el tío Billy y la tía Susan llevaban mucho tiempo tramitando su divorcio (en realidad ya yo lo sabía) y la prima Mary... la verdad es que ni siquiera existía ninguna prima Mary (mi mamá volvió a decirme que soy un poco dramático).

Esa tarde no pude ver a Bella, y Rosalie la secuestró durante todo el domingo para hacer "cosas de boda". Esa noche, antes de dormirme, Bella me escribió un mensaje:

"Creo que si vomitara justo ahora, probablemente el contenido de mi estómago sería completamente blanco" -B

Ok, ese fue un mensaje muy extraño (incluso para Bella).

"A Rosalie seguramente le encantaría eso, porque combinarías con su vestido" -E

"Me temo que si ¿Tienes idea de cuanta crema pastelera de color blanco tu querida cuñada me obligó a comer hoy?" -B

"Probablemente más de lo que una persona debería comer en toda su vida" -E

"No tienes ni idea" -B. Contestó junto a una cara con las mejillas verdes de las náuseas.

"¿No se supone que las novias acostumbran a ponerse a dieta para que les entre su vestido de novia?" -E

Sabía que era terrible burlarme del dolor ajeno, especialmente en este caso, pero no pude evitar reír cuando leí la respuesta de Bella.

"¡Exacto! Rosalie Hale es tan inteligente que la muy perra SÍ ESTA A DIETA así que me obligó a probar DECENAS de muestras de pastel de boda. UNA-Y-O-TRA-VEZ." -B.

Me retorcí de la risa por unos instantes y Bella, conociéndome tan bien como lo hace, me escribió nuevamente.

"Dime que no te estas riendo de mi tragedia personal" -B

Repliqué de inmediato: "Te quiero, Bella. Nos vemos mañana"

Su respuesta no poseía palabra alguna pero sí el popular símbolo del dedo medio:

" ..I."

A la mañana siguiente, iba de camino al cubículo de Bella con una barra de chocolate blanco en la mano para... pues... seguir burlándome un poco más de su dolor. Sin embargo, frené en seco cuando escuché unas risas y la inconfundible voz de Mike.

—Gracias, Mike. Lo aprecio mucho —dijo Bella.

—No te preocupes, es un gusto para mí —contestó él.

En ese momento, ambos salieron hacia el pasillo y me encontré con ellos de frente.

—¡Edward! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?

"¿Amigo? ¿En serio?" pensé amargamente.

—Muy bien, Mike ¿Y tú? —sonreí entre dientes.

—No podría estar mejor.

Por mi visión periférica, noté que Bella nos observaba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios y una cejar arqueada.

—Hey, Mike. Edward trajo esto para ti —Tomó la barra de chocolate de mi mano y se la ofreció cordialmente.

—¡Oh! Chocolate blanco ¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorito? —preguntó Mike con una amplia sonrisa aunque luciendo verdaderamente confundido.

—Yo...

—¿Bromeas? Edward te aprecia mucho Mike, siempre me lo ha dicho —continuó Bella.

Le lancé una mirada furibunda que ella incluso pareció disfrutar.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Gracias, Ed! Tú también eres un gran tipo —Mike me aprisionó en un abrazo demasiado fuerte y largo para mi gusto pero que, no obstante, logré corresponder con algunas palmadas en su espalda. Sobre su hombro pude ver a Bella, saltando de un pie a otro, con la mano en su boca y haciendo lo posible por contener su risa.

Mike finalmente me soltó de su agarre y se despidió de nosotros de forma efusiva ¡Dios! ¡Casi podría pensar que iba a llorar de la emoción! ¡Qué tipo tan raro!

—Eso no fue nada gracioso —dije.

—¡Oh! No estoy de acuerdo con eso, fue hilarante —sonrió Bella.

Estuve a punto de decir algo más cuando ella se inclinó hacia mí y me beso por unos cuantos segundos que se hicieron demasiado cortos. Un ligero sabor a canela permaneció en mis labios aun después de que se apartó. Tomó mi mano y me haló hacia el interior de su cubículo.

—Tú ya... ¿Por qué Mike...? Quiero decir, tú...

—Dímelo ya, Edward —demandó ella.

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y la abracé hasta que su cuerpo estuviese complemente alineado con el mío. Me encantaba poder verla de esta forma, con su sonrisa en dirección hacia mí.

—¿Tú le dijiste a Mike que estas saliendo con alguien más?

—¿Con quién? —preguntó sonriendo y yo respondí con un apretón en su cintura —¡Es broma! Si, se lo dije hace un tiempo.

—¿Tu estuviste...? ¿Tú fuiste...? ¿Ustedes fueron novios? Nunca entendía esa relación porque...

—Podría decirse que no —interrumpió Bella y desvió su mirada hacia un lado, pareciendo reflexionar —Yo no soy como tú Edward. Tiendo a ser muy clara cuando salgo con alguien que me gusta. No necesariamente necesito que nos llamemos "novios" el uno al otro, simplemente dejo claro si vamos a salir con otras personas, si seremos exclusivos o cualquier otra cosa, por eso ni siquiera suelo usar la palabra "relación". Cuando estoy con alguien es porque quiero y porque esa persona me hace sentir bien, pero no porque espere algo de ella a largo plazo.

Por un momento me quedé congelado en mi lugar asimilando todas sus palabras. Nunca había profundizado en este aspecto de Bella porque es algo que no tenía relevancia alguna para nuestra amistad, pero ya habíamos saltado ese paso. Yo no sabía que ella no solía usar la palabra noviazgo y que no esperara nada a largo plazo. Si no espera nada a largo plazo entonces qué pasa si algún día queremos...

—Edward... ¿Estás teniendo un corto circuito? ¿Quieres que llame al equipo de soporte técnico? ¿Tal vez a recursos humanos? ¿A ambos? —balbuceó ella y acarició mi rostro con suavidad.

—No, sólo estaba pensando.

—Oh, oh —canturreó—. Escucha, no te espantes...

—No voy a espantarme —repliqué, quizás demasiado rápido.

Bella soltó un suspiro antes de hablar y entrelazó nuestros dedos —Yo... me siento muy bien contigo, creo que... creo que lo tenemos es muy bueno —sonrió—. Sé que tú has hecho cosas de forma distinta por mí, así que yo también quiero hacerlo por ti. La razón por la que no te había mencionado esto antes es porque para nosotros no aplica. Yo... considero que sí estamos en una relación y, a pesar de que probablemente será raro decirlo en voz alta, puedo presentarte como mi novio y estoy más que bien con que tú me llames novia... especialmente frente a Cindy de administración —agregó al final.

Bella liberó mis manos, colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me refugió en un cálido abrazo que correspondí de inmediato al enterrar mi rostro en su cuello e inhalar profundamente. Podía sentir una ola de tranquilidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Está bien —contesté con sinceridad.

No pude evitar que no había mencionado nada de nuestra relación a largo plazo, así que me propuse tener cuidado cuando de no mencionar algo remotamente cercano a un futuro junto o alguna cosa que cambiara el estatus de nuestra relación a algo más formal. Solamente serían el tiempo y nuestro amor los que le demostraran a Bella que lo nuestro sería duradero.

Webicom estaba a la mitad de una negociación muy importante. Estábamos preparando una maqueta para un posible cliente y de ello dependía que nos contratasen o no, así que la tensión se sentía en el aire (especialmente cuando cada Phil salía a cada hora para "supervisarnos" a todos, lo que para él significa salir de su cueva y recorrer los pasillos lanzando una mirada amenazadora a todos los trabajadores).

Bella y yo sólo volvimos a encontrarnos a la hora del almuerzo. Julie llevaba días fascinada con la relación entre Bella y yo; a pesar de que no solíamos ser excesivamente cariñosos frente a otros (mañas de Bella) apenas nos sosteníamos la mirada por largo tiempo hacía que Julie suspirará como si estuviese presenciando la fusión de "Diario de una Pasión, Titanic y Crepúsculo). Rick, por otro lado, se sentía muy decepcionado de que no lo acompañase más tiempo en la soltería. Al terminar de comer fuimos enseguida a nuestros lugares de trabajo y no paramos hasta que se hizo la hora de salida. Podría jurar que todos los trabajadores de la empresa estaban observando con ansias sus relojes, contando cada minuto hasta que finalmente llegaron las seis de la tarde... o tal vez era solamente yo.

Apagué mi computadora, la cual se antojó de ejecutar mil actualizaciones a última hora ("estúpido y eficiente Windows"), tomé mi chaqueta y al salir a pasillo, Bella ya me esperaba de brazos cruzados.

—Tardaste demasiado, Edward ¿Pretendes trabajar horas extras? —preguntó sonriendo.

Mi reloj marcaba 5 minutos después de las seis.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo que me gusta ver a una chica linda esperando por mí.

Salimos del edificio con mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¡Hey! ¿Esa no es Amy? —señaló Bella.

A unos metros de distancia estaba Amy, la súper eficaz asistente de Phil, de la mano de nada más y nada menos que Mike.

—No sabía que estaban saliendo —comenté.

—Quizás no estén saliendo, quizás solamente... ¡Oh! —Bella se interrumpió cuando Mike y Amy se dieron un largo y "afectuoso beso".

A pesar de la distancia, se notaba que ese beso tenía demasiada lengua.

—Creo que ya estamos seguros de que están saliendo.

Bella pegó su rostro a mi pecho para contener la risa y deposité un beso en su cabello. En ese momento, Amy volteó hacia nosotros y me dio lo que debe haber sido la mirada más fea que he recibido en mi vida.

—¿Por qué parece que Amy te está lanzando un láser mortal con sus ojos? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Es... posible que crea que quiero robarle su trabajo —balbuceé.

—¿Por qué creería eso?

—Porque tú estabas ocupada y Phil me adoptó ese día. Sólo olvídalo —Tomé su mano y la halé en dirección al metro.

Justo antes de doblar la esquina, Mike nos llamó y agitó su mano insistentemente en un saludo muy "entusiasta".

—Seguro que Mike la hará cambiar de opinión y ambos estarán saludándote de esa forma en un par de días —bromeó.

—Claro —suspiré—, y así mi más grande deseo se haría realidad.

Esa noche decidimos saltarnos la cena. Tomé unas cuantas fresas y duraznos de la nevera y nos quedamos en mi habitación.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Bella con picardía en sus ojos.

La tomé por la cintura, uní su cuerpo al mío y acerqué mi boca hasta su oreja para susurrarle mi respuesta:

—Comerte.

Agarré la orilla de su camiseta y la levanté lentamente hasta quitarla por completo, develando el sujetador violeta que resaltaba en su piel. Bella no perdió oportunidad y aprovechó para también sacar mi camiseta del camino. Nos sujetamos el uno al otro para quitarnos los zapatos y las medias entre risas. Ella desabrochó mi pantalón y me lo quité con prisa para luego arrodillarme frente a ella y deprenderla de su pantalón. Desde esa posición pude observar muy de cerca la braga negra con puntos azules que la cubría. Miré en dirección a su rostro, sonreí y arqueé una ceja.

—¡No me gusta la ropa interior combinada! —confirmó ella respondiendo a mi sonrisa pero a la vez luciendo un poco avergonzada.

—A mí tampoco —aseguré. El color de su ropa era lo que menos me importaba, especialmente porque no la tendría puesta por mucho tiempo.

Cuando quedamos completamente desnudos, le indiqué que se recostara de espaldas sobre mi cama.

—Uhm... Edward... no sé con qué clase de chica has estado, pero yo no hago esas cosas —bromeó—. Esa abertura es de salida solamente.

—No me refiero a... espera —pausé y la miré entornando los ojos y dándole una media sonrisa— ¿Estas segura?

—¿QUÉ? —rió a carcajadas.

—¡No me refería a nada de eso, mal pensada! —insistí.

Me quedé de pie detrás de ella, apreté su trasero con un poco de fuerza y luego presioné mis dedos en su espalda baja para convencerla de que se acostara. Cuando lo hizo, acaricié su piel desde la base de su cuello hasta los talones, para luego tomar varias fresas, varios duraznos, picarlos y colocar pequeños trozos a lo largo de su espalda, el dorso de sus piernas y un trozo en cada mejilla de su trasero.

Ver mi obra de arte culinaria era casi un poema, tenía muchas ganas de tomarle una foto justo así, pero más ganas aun de devorar cada una de esas frutas. Comencé desde la parte superior de su espalda y fui comiendo poco a poco cada trozo. Me aseguré de comer lentamente, dejando que mi lengua hiciera el mayor contacto posible sobre su piel en forma de besos largos y húmedos. Cuando mastiqué las fresas sobre sus caderas, Bella emitía deliciosos gemidos que me aceleraba por dentro y me dificultaba seguir con tanta paciencia. Noté que una gota de jugo resbalaba por su piel hacia el costado de su cadera, así que la lamí por completo y me gané un excitante y largo gemido de su parte.

A duras penas pude terminar con cada una de las frutas y, apenas lo hice, Bella se volteó con prisa, me sujetó por los hombros y me recostó sobre la cama.

—Mi turno —sonrió y se subió sobre mi pecho a horcajadas.

Ella me hizo exactamente lo que yo había hecho con ella, excepto que lo hizo con la parte frontal de mi cuerpo; sentir su lengua sobre mi pecho, mi abdomen, mis piernas... era mi nueva actividad favorita. Finalmente, Bella tomó un condón de mi mesa de noche y me introdujo en ella; nos movimos sensualmente hasta que nuestras respiraciones no eran más que jadeos, hasta que las palabras se quedaron cortas para describir ese momento.

Esa vez, ambos terminamos la noche entre suspiros y promesas de más.

* * *

**...**

**¡Bien! :) Aquí algunas curiosidades sobre esta historia que han estado leyendo continuamente**

**...**

**Como quizás se dieron cuenta (o no) todos los títulos de capítulos anteriores comenzaban con "El Amor y..." sin embargo, este se llama "Las Concepciones del Amor"** porque esta fue mi idea central al crear esta historia. Conozco muchas personas que se quejan de "no poder encontrar el amor" pero creo que una pregunta importante allí es _"¿Qué clase de amor estás buscando?"_

Edward no había tenido suerte en el amor porque estaba buscando su definición de** "perfección"** pero la perfección no existe. Si yo les diera un vistazo a la relación de Bella y él en un futuro, créanme que también discutirían de vez en cuando porque eso sucede. Solamente cuando él comprende que ese amor que buscaba no existe, es que se abre a realmente encontrar a alguien y, como pueden ver, muchas veces la definición que tenemos del amor la traemos inculcada desde pequeños.

**Esta historia se divide en un antes y un después.** El antes lo representa la relación con Ángela, que no funcionó porque Edward quería el ideal que ella debía cumplir y no realmente a ella (muchas insultaban a Angela y las comprendo jajajaj a mi también me gusta_ Edward con Bella FOREVER XD_ pero apartando eso, ella no era mala. Hablachenta, fiestera y un poco dominante pero todos tenemos defectos y es entendible). El después viene con Bella, en base a lo que Esme ya explicó. Es por eso que me dediqué a desarrollar la historia con Angela al principio.

Finalmente me despido con las palabras de Esme:  
_"Enamórate, Edward, enamórate con todo el corazón; Pero recuerda que ese corazón es tu posesión más preciada. Procura conocer lo mejor posible a la persona que dejes entrar, mantente junto a ella siempre y cuando sepa obsequiarte más alegrías que tristezas. El hecho de que esté en tu corazón y su presencia te haga feliz, no significa que sea tu dueña, tus decisiones siempre serán sólo tuyas. Si algún día te percatas de que esa persona ya no habita en tí de la misma forma y decides dejarla ir, recuérdala con amor. Si encuentras a alguien que merece tu esfuerzo, trabaja por ella y la felicidad de ambos. Sin embargo, recuerda: El amor no sólo se comparte en pareja sino también en familia y amigos; siempre tendrás amor y siempre serás un ser humano completo"_

**Es un placer compartir lo que escribo con personas como tú.**

**¿Me obsequiarías tu opinión?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. Epílogo: Es Amor O Algo Así

**Bienvenida/o al epílogo de esta historia. Gracias por llegar hasta acá, leer, compartir, comentar.**

Gracias Julie, por todo tu apoyo.

**Disclaimer: **Los nombres de los personajes de Twilight (y su trama como tal) es de la sra. Meyer, todo lo que se ha escrito en esta historia en cuanto a trama es de mi sola autoría y propiedad. Se prohíbe su reproducción y/o utilización sin mi previa autorización ya que eso sería... un delito

* * *

**"El amor se construye en la duración, a través de fracasos y éxitos"**  
-Jesus Galdeano

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

**EPÍLOGO**

**Es Amor... O Algo Así**

1 año después

**EPOV**

Isabella Marie Swan, es una mujer de detalles. Claro; es simpática, amable, excelente diseñadora gráfica y muy buena en las máquinas de _Pinball_ y videojuegos antiguos. Sin embargo, también es muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo: quisquillosa. En todo a lo concerniente a comida, es la persona más difícil de complacer en este mundo, todo tiene que prepararlo ella o pasar por sus estrictos estándares de limpieza en la preparación ¿Prepararle una comida sorpresa? Sería el peor error que podría cometer jamás, lo sé porque ya lo hice y, no hace falta agregar que tuve que guardarla toda y sentarme a ver como ella, preparaba la comida desde cero. Simplemente porque mucho de lo que yo había hecho, venía de varios restaurantes que ella desconocía.

Aparte de quisquillosa, también seguía siendo una aficionada a la goma de mascar. Sólo diré que a veces; puede ser un poco difícil concentrarse, cuando todo lo que escuchas es el constante _"¡Plop!"_ de los globos de goma al explotar porque, aparentemente, _"así es como ella se concentra"_ (sí, esas son comillas con los dedos y no, no tuve que aplastarle los dedos a nadie porque finalmente, logré superar mi aversión al gesto. En cuanto las personas a mí alrededor, dejaron de molestarme con ellas).

Aparte de todo eso, también era un tanto esquiva en lo que hablar de sentimientos se refería; con la costumbre de siempre dejar restos de pasta dental en mi lavamanos y experta para quitarme el mando del televisor y así, sintonizar cualquiera de sus series favoritas. Con todo este compendio de cosas, es fácil descifrar que Isabella Swan ciertamente, está muy lejos de ser perfecta.

¿Qué es lo más impresionante de todo esto?

Que aun así, encuentra la forma de ser amable, cariñosa, graciosa, responsable, creativa y lucir sumamente apetitosa; con vestidos ajustados. Tanto con cualidades como con defectos, Bella Swan, era la única mujer con quien querría estar.

32 horas antes de la boda

11:30 am

_Esme Platt ha publicado 137 fotos nuevas_

_Esme Platt te ha etiquetado en 137 fotos nuevas_

Mis notificaciones de Facebook ya no me sorprendían en lo absoluto, desde que mamá se registró por primera vez. A pesar de nuestro esfuerzo colectivo por mantener a Esme en una burbuja, ella fue poco a poco, conociendo cada una de las redes sociales más populares. Logré pasar dos semanas evitando su solicitud de amistad en Facebook, hasta que recibí un muy extenso y conmovedor mensaje de su parte: preguntándome qué le estaba ocultando a la mujer que me gestó en su vientre nueve meses y quien soportó nueve horas con dolores de parto para traerme al mundo. No hace falta agregar que, la acepté de inmediato y prolongué mis visitas un par de horas más, durante varias semanas.

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo para terminar de ponerme los zapatos y salí de mi habitación hacia la sala. Mi madre se encontraba allí, fotografiando todas y cada una de las decoraciones que cubrían cada superficie del lugar (incluyendo flores artificiales, centros de mesa, recuerdos y unas cosas de plástico que, no tenía idea de qué eran; pero que habían estado inundando mi apartamento en un fuerte olor a rosas, durante 4 días), seguramente para cargarlas a su reciente cuenta en _Instagram_.

—Esta boda será _hashtag_ genial, _hashtag_ hermosa —dijo mi madre, con una enorme sonrisa. Por alguna razón, había tomado la costumbre de agregar un _"#"_ incluso cuando no estaba escribiendo, sino sólo hablando en voz alta—. _Hashtag_ madre orgullosa.

Me paré a su lado y, de la forma más gentil posible, le dije:

—Mamá, creo que ya tienes que dejar de tomar tantas fotos a todo, ¿no te parece?

Ella me miró con desdén por un segundo para luego, volver su atención a la pantalla de su celular; moviendo los dedos con mucha más agilidad que antes, gracias a toda la práctica que había tenido. Al asomarme sobre su hombro, observé que salía de _Instagram_ para entrar en _Twitter_.

_Mi hijo menor está siendo todo un #Aguafiestas porque está #VerdeDeLaEnvidia. Aún te amo _

_"Oh, por Dios"_, me lamenté internamente _"#Trágame tierra"._

—Listo —dijo mi madre. Guardó su celular y me regaló una dulce sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Emmett, quien sólo pasaba para buscar a mamá; ya que ella era su acompañante designada para todas sus ''_diligencias pre-boda'',_ de última hora. Mamá se excusó para ir a buscar su cartera y Emmett, se acercó a mí con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Un pajarito azul, me dijo que estás siendo un _hashtag_ aguafiestas —rió.

Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Cuando mamá y Emmett salieron, Jasper, Alice y Bella hicieron su entrada, con las manos cargadas de bolsas llenas de cosas de boda que ya ni siquiera, quería saber qué eran.

Bella se acercó hasta mí para darme un beso; mientras que Alice y Jasper se lanzaron en el sofá, extendiendo sus piernas el uno sobre el otro.

—¡Estoy exhausta! —exclamó Alice, con la mano sobre su frente.

Jasper no respondió, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Te dije que no usaras tacones hoy —agregó Bella y extendió su pie en dirección de Alice para mostrar sus zapatos tenis.

—Se suponía que sólo eran un par de diligencias, eso fue lo que dijo Rosalie —Se defendió Alice.

Me senté un taburete y atraje a Bella conmigo, hasta sentarla sobre mis piernas.

—Llevo un año entero, conociendo la verdadera cara de Rosalie Hale —explicó Bella, con una amplia sonrisa—. Es más sigilosa que un gato. Te dice _"un par de diligencias" _y terminan siendo diez. Dice: _"sólo prueba un par de pasteles, Bella"_ ¡Y terminan siendo quince!

Sí, Bella aún no superaba el tortuoso día lleno de pastel y; en los cumpleaños, un par de bocados se habían vuelto más que suficientes.

—¿Cómo es que yo no sabía eso? —preguntó Alice.

—Porque es sigilosa como un gato. Estoy segura que es igual en la corte; acusa al culpable por un par de cargos sencillos y luego ¡BAM! 20 años de prisión.

Alice entornó sus ojos, se quedó pensativa durante algunos segundos y murmuró quedamente —Esa mujer será juez en poco tiempo.

Jasper abrió los ojos y atrajo la atención de Alice, preguntándole por algo de su familia. Así que aproveché de enganchar mis dedos en las hebillas del pantalón de Bella, para sacudirla un poco y hacer que me viera. Cuando su mirada conectó con la mía, recordé aquella fría noche en que me besó por primera vez. Me incliné hacia ella, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla como tantas veces lo hice cuando, todavía no se decidía a darme una oportunidad; pero esta vez, ella no perdió tiempo para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y unir nuestras bocas.

—Me has hecho falta estos días —susurró Bella, separándose un poco; pero dejando que sus labios, rozaran sobre los míos al hablar.

—Tú también me has hecho falta —repliqué y apreté su cintura, con un poco más de fuerza para darle a entender a lo que me refería.

Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y, me di cuenta que me estaba observando de forma extraña otra vez, tal como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía varios días. Su sonrisa había decaído un poco, mas no lucía triste sino reflexiva. Sus labios fruncidos y lo profundo en su mirada, me decían que había algo pasando por su mente.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunté por enésima vez.

Ella sólo sacudió su cabeza y respondió: —Nada.

La misma respuesta que había obtenido antes. Incliné mi rostro y busqué su mirada, cuando intentó apartarse de mí.

—Sabes que puedes decirme —argumenté.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Edward... eres muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabes? —Afirmé con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco confundido (aunque halagado) por su comentario— Valoro mucho nuestra relación y me fascina estar contigo.

Tomó un mechón largo de mi cabello y lo enrolló entre sus dedos con dulzura.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí Bella. No hay otra persona con quien quiera estar sino contigo —Me aseguré de verla a los ojos, tratando de hacerla sentir la verdad en mis palabras, mientras acariciaba la piel bajo la orilla inferior de su blusa. Era tan extraño que me hablara de esa forma, porque generalmente hablaba muy poco acerca de sus sentimientos. La última conversación de ese estilo que habíamos tenido había sido... hace alrededor de un año, cuando confirmamos oficialmente que teníamos una relación— Bella... yo...

Me detuve, quería decir algo que... podría ser normal decir en ese momento; no obstante, también sabía que en ocasiones, Bella podía fácilmente escaparse de la norma.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó ella, incitándome a continuar.

—Te quiero mucho, Bella —sonreí. Me incliné y le di un suave beso en sus labios.

Cuando me separé, Bella mostró una sonrisa que no llegó del todo a sus ojos y, por alguna razón que yo desconocía, sacudió un hombro y giró su cuerpo en dirección a nuestros amigos. Estaba a punto de preguntarle otra vez si le sucedía algo, cuando escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta.

—Disculpen la interrupción, chicos —dijo Jasper, luciendo un tanto incómodo—. Bella, ¿vas a acompañarme al estudio fotográfico o estás muy cansada?

—Estoy bien, vamos —respondió rápidamente y se apartó de mí.

Jasper se levantó del sofá y ambos se dirigían a la puerta; así que tuve que caminar rápido para alcanzar a Bella y darle un abrazo antes de que saliera... sí, prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche? —susurré en su oído.

—Aquí estaré —respondió.

Me dio un beso y no me dio la impresión de que estuviese enojada; sin embargo, sabía que había algo extraño. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación y revisar algo en mi computador, en cuanto noté a Alice que continuaba sentada en el sofá, observándome con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y moviendo su cabeza lentamente en señal de negación.

—Tan ciego como siempre, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué estas hablando?

—Edward, ven, siéntate conmigo —pidió y dio unas palmadas sobre el sofá, para indicarme el lugar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Bella? —preguntó entornando los ojos.

—Como un año.

—¿Y cómo dirías que ha avanzado su relación?

—Pues... muy bien... creo... ¿no?

Mi respuesta era confusa, incluso para mí; pero francamente el interrogatorio de Alice, me estaba incomodando.

—Tu relación con Bella ha avanzado, ¿cierto? —insistió.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Acaso me estaba preguntando por mi vida sexual? No creo que a Jasper le gustase eso, inclusive me sorprendió que me haya dejado solo con Alice.

—Pues si... hemos hecho... cosas.

—¡Edward! —Ni siquiera pude verlo venir; pero definitivamente, logré sentir el impacto del cojín contra mi cara— No seas el típico hombre ¿Cómo vas a creer que te estoy preguntando por el sexo? ¡Soy mujer! ¡Estoy hablando del plano emocional!

—¡Oh! —reí— Lo siento. Sigo sin entender muy bien a qué te refieres.

Mi amiga se quedó en silencio unos segundos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, como maquinando su próxima acción.

—Yo creo que Bella, quiere que le digas que la amas.

Fue mi turno para guardar silencio y, posteriormente, soltar una carcajada.

—¡No lo creo! —dije entre risas.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Es completamente normal —argumentó Alice.

—¿Y quién te dijo que Bella era normal?

Pobrecita, no era su culpa haberse equivocado, solía suceder.

—Di todo lo que quieras; sin embargo, Bella es mujer y pude verlo en su forma de actuar. Definitivamente, quiere que tomen ese paso.

—Supongamos que es cierto y que Bella quiere que... —pausé brevemente para soltar una risa— que le diga que la amo. Ella también podría decírmelo, ¿no crees?

—¿En serio? ¿Bella dando el primer paso en la relación? Creo que ahora es mi turno para reírme en tu cara —sonrió.

—Alice, tú recuerdas lo que yo tuve que hacer para que Bella, no saliera huyendo al principio —Me incliné hacia ella y la vi directamente a los ojos para que entendiera mi punto—. Yo no puedo...

—¿Es amor? —preguntó de repente. Permanecí en silencio— Edward, es amor ¿cierto? —Me quedé en silencio nuevamente— ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Edward! ES AMOR ¿CIERTO? —Exclamó casi gritando.

—¡Cálmate, Alice!

Cuando habló nuevamente, lo hizo mucho más bajo —¿Es amor?

Asentí con mi cabeza para después responder —Algo así.

—¿QUÉ? —Otra vez con los gritos— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dicho esa palabra tantas veces en el pasado y ahora que realmente se ve que tienes algo especial no puedes ni repetirla? ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Edward?

—¡Es precisamente por eso, Alice! —grité de vuelta con ímpetu y ahínco— ¡Lo he dicho demasiado y me di cuenta que en realidad vale una mierda como lo llamemos! ¡Amor, ágape, gusto, química, todo vale mierda! ¡Lo que importa es lo que siento por ella y lo que ella siente por mí!

Hablé tan rápido y tan alto que mi respiración se entrecortaba y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Alice se fue disipando, dando lugar a una pequeña y suave sonrisa.

—Entonces la amas.

Di un profundo suspiro y respondí con sinceridad —Sí.

—Entonces, sí puedes —replicó con simpleza.

—Si no me responde...

—Estarás satisfecho por haberle dicho la verdad.

—Si le provoca salir corriendo...

—Te asegurarás de tranquilizarla para que no se sienta rara y vuelvan a lo de siempre.

—Vaya... realmente lo has pensado, ¿no? —cuestioné asombrado.

—Esta situación lleva más tiempo de lo que crees —Alice se puso de pie y tomó su bolso—. Tengo que irme, necesito llegar a mi casa urgentemente, si realmente quiero acompañarlos esta noche.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se giró hacia mí una vez más.

—Edward —llamó—, recuerda... las chicas hablan —Me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Como si eso me aclarara las cosas.

—¿Puedes por favor recordarme otra vez, por qué se te ocurrió la brillante idea de meter 15 personas en nuestro pequeño apartamento? —Le pregunté a Emmett, mientras observábamos a los invitados hablando y riendo.

—No es tan pequeño —respondió.

—Cierto... porque sólo dejaste 5 sillas para 15 personas.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada y brindamos con nuestras copas.

—Hola cuñado —sonrió Rosalie, dándome aproximadamente, el séptimo abrazo de la noche. Se veía hermosa con su vestido lavanda; no obstante, había algo en su sonrisa que la hacía lucir radiante.

—Hola de nuevo cuñada... —Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando vi a Bella a unos cuantos metros de mí, había estado pendiente de su llegada; sin embargo, al parecer ella me había ganado—. Permiso.

Me abrí paso entre la gente y finalmente llegué hasta Bella y la envolví en un abrazo. Llevaba un vestido verde un poco ceñido; muy parecido al que le había visto hace tanto tiempo, en la fiesta anual de la oficina.

—Estás preciosa —susurré en su oído, mientras me separaba de ella para ver su rostro.

Esa vez, su sonrisa fue más cálida.

—Tú tampoco te ves mal esta noche.

Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y ella suspiró. A veces deseaba poder...

—¡Bella! —gritó Esme a la distancia— ¿Puedes ayudarnos por favor?

Ella asintió rápidamente y segundos después se había esfumado, mi mano aún colgaba en el aire.

Irónicamente; aunque no había demasiado espacio, la noche pasó con varios de nosotros caminando de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo bocadillos, bandejas y copas de vino. Los padres y amigos de Rosalie estaban encantados, solamente querían un lugar donde disfrutar un rato más con los chicos... preferiblemente; un lugar que estuviese en una zona céntrica y fuese gratis.

Todo debía acabarse antes de la media noche, porque según Rosalie _"el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda"_. Así que a las 11:30pm, Emmett hizo resonar un tenedor contra el cristal de su copa.

—Buenas noches amigos, familia. Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a compartir conmigo y mi hermosa futura esposa —Se giró hacia Rosalie, quien estaba a su lado y tomó su mano. Ambos compartían la misma gran sonrisa— Rosalie, gracias por ayudarme a ser mejor persona y por apoyarme cuando te necesito. Te amo y es un placer poder decírtelo todos los días ¡Salud!

Todos sonamos nuestras copas y en la otra esquina de la sala, vi a Bella secando disimuladamente, una lágrima de la comisura de su ojo. Todos comenzaron a repartir abrazos para los futuros novios y, cuando quise buscar a Bella nuevamente, no podía encontrarla. Veinte minutos después, mi sala comenzó a disiparse pero Bella, todavía no aparecía. Me asomé en la cocina, donde se encontraban la prima de Rosalie, Carmen y mi madre guardando todas las copas.

—¿Han visto a Bella?

—Vi que entro en el baño hace un rato —respondió Carmen.

Me dirigí hacia allá y, efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada. Di tres toques a la puerta, con mis nudillos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

Toqué nuevamente la puerta.

—Bella... escucha, sé que algo te ha estado pasando últimamente y, puedes hablar conmigo. Tengo algo que decirte, ¿está bien? Te quiero tanto —Di dos toques más a la puerta—, de verdad creo que...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y, en lugar de ver a Bella, me encontré con una mujer mayor, con cabello rubio muy claro y un elegante traje color crema.

—¡Señora Hale!

—¡Edward! —exclamó colocando sus manos en mis hombros y dándome una divertida sonrisa— Yo también te quiero, querido; sin embargo, que sepas que te veo sólo como amigo. No creo que al señor Hale, le gustaría mucho de otra forma —Me guiñó un ojo.

Me sentía tan avergonzado.

—Discúlpeme, de verdad, me confundí por completo, creí que...

—Creíste que era tu novia, no te preocupes. Pero si pensabas decirle te amo, a través de la puerta del baño, me alegra mucho haber sido yo y no ella para poder ahorrarte ese momento. Ninguna mujer quiere que le digan semejante cosa tan importante, mientras está haciendo del 1, ¿entiendes? —Soltó una carcajada y codeó suavemente mi costado.

Con toda la fuerza que pude acumular, le dirigí una sonrisa hasta que la pobre se apiadó de mí y me dejó solo. Estaba seguro que sería _"tan divertido"_ escuchar a Rosalie, burlarse de este episodio más adelante.

Suspiré profundamente y finalmente me di por vencido, haciéndome a la idea de que Bella se había marchado sin despedirse y no la vería hasta el día siguiente en la boda.

Entré a mi habitación con la chaqueta a medio quitar y me sorprendí, cuando vi a Bella sentada en mi cama, sus manos recogidas en su regazo. Cuando salí de mi asombro, terminé de quitarme la chaqueta lentamente, cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado. Bella se veía extrañamente nerviosa.

—Necesito decirte algo —anunció con su mirada fija en su regazo.

Sus palabras, sonaban demasiado similares a una sentencia final, podía llevar un resultado positivo o negativo; pero definitivamente, no quise arriesgarme. Es como saltar en paracaídas; si de todos modos vas a caer, más te vale correr y saltar con todas tus ganas.

—Edward, yo...

—Te amo

Lo dije. Era la verdad.

—¿Qué? —Su mirada finalmente, conectó con la mía y, pude notar que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Te amo, Bella. Lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, pero no quería espantarte. Si no quieres decirlo, no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo quería que supieras que me encanta estar contigo y que te amo.

Me di cuenta de que había hablado demasiado cuando, al terminar, tuve que inhalar todo el aire que había perdido. Sus ojos aún no habían recuperado su tamaño normal, supuse que esa sería mi señal para (_en palabras de Alice_) _tranquilizarla_. Así que le di un fuerte abrazo y olisqué su cuello como sabía que le gustaba, porque siempre la hacía reír y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre risas y encogiendo sus hombros para poder separarse de mí y verme.

—Mujer, hueles a tocineta y se me está haciendo agua la boca —expliqué. Era cierto.

—¡Dimos un montón de bocadillos, durante toda la noche! —argumentó sonriendo.

—¿Viste el tamaño de esos bocadillos? ¡Eran como mi uña del dedo meñique! Prácticamente, puse uno en cada muela y no me llené en lo absoluto.

También era cierto.

—Pues lástima —Me sacó su lengua, juguetonamente.

—No lo creo. Esta es mi pregunta: ¿por qué hueles a tocineta, si no se repartió nada que tuviese tocineta? —enarqué una ceja.

Rodó sus ojos y noté que luchaba por contener su sonrisa —Es posible que tu madre y yo te hayamos cocinado algo y lo hayamos guardado en el microondas porque sabíamos muy bien, lo glotón que eres.

Mis oídos (_y mi estómago_) entraron en estado de alerta y tomé la mano de Bella para ponernos de pie rápidamente.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Es hora de cenar!

Bella soltó una carcajada y cuando estuve a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta en mi mano, la sentí halar la manga de mi camisa, para que volteara hacia ella.

—Edward...

—¿Qué pasa? —sonreí.

Ella hizo una pausa antes de hablar y esbozó una gran y dulce sonrisa —Yo también te amo. Gracias por decirlo primero.

Por un momento, estuve genuinamente sorprendido de escuchar sus palabras. Dejé caer la mano que todavía tenía en el aire y, anclé ambos en su cintura para halarla hacia mí y estar tan unido a ella como fuese posible. Sus labios me buscaban con ansias y emoción, igual que los míos a ella.

—Te amo —murmuré sobre sus labios.

—Yo también te amo —replicó.

Está de más decir que la tocineta y mi cena, quedaron completamente olvidados... al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Hora cero

7:30pm

Al día siguiente, todos estábamos ocupados encargándonos de algo, éramos como una máquina bien aceitada y con eso; quiero decir que Esme, nos había coordinado a todos y nos vigilaba como halcón. A las 7:30pm en punto Rosalie, hacía su camino por el altar con un largo vestido blanco lleno de piedras y los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Bella, con su vestido color lavanda hasta los pies, me observaba con una sonrisa que combinaba con la mía, mientras escuchábamos a mi hermano y su novia expresar sus votos. La boda fue hermosa y sé con seguridad que, a pesar de algunos imprevistos temporales, todo salió como debía. A las 7:35pm, Bella y yo nos tomamos nuevamente del brazo para salir del salón, tras Rosalie y Emmett para luego dirigirnos a la recepción.

—Todo quedó precioso —dijo Bella, mientras caminábamos.

—La verdad es que sí —comenté extrañado—. Creo que no me lo esperaba.

—Con la habilidad organizativa de tu madre y la de Rosalie, yo estaba absolutamente segura de que todo saldría bien —sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, casi todas las personas se habían ido hacia sus autos. Antes de que Bella pudiese dar un paso más, puse mi mano en su cintura y la detuve.

—Hey —murmuré suavemente. Sacudí mi hombro en dirección al lugar de la boda— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en...? ¿Te gustaría que nosotros...?

Al mirarla a los ojos, pude notar fácilmente como el pánico comenzaba a reflejarse y a adueñarse de ella, poco a poco.

—Edward —farfulló, con su respiración agitada y también sacudió su hombro hacia la misma dirección—, no estarás...

Solté una carcajada y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo ¡Esa era la Bella que yo conocía!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es una broma! —Pude sentir como la tensión salía de su cuerpo y se relajaba. No pude resistirme y acerqué a mis labios hacia su oído para luego susurrar— Más o menos.

Al instante, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse y se apartó de mí para detallar mi rostro. Supuse que mi sonrisa me había delatado finalmente, porque volvió a sonreír y me dio un golpe (_bastante fuerte, debo agregar_) en el hombro.

—¡Basta! ¡Me vas a marear con todo esto y todavía tenemos que bailar en la recepción! Tu cuñada me matará, si no estoy presente.

Luciendo alegre y hermosa, tomó un costado de su vestido para apartarlo de sus pies, dio media vuelta y retomó el camino hacia donde un auto nos esperaba para llevarnos a la fiesta.

Me quedé allí, observando el movimiento de sus caderas y la silueta de su cuerpo al moverse. Finalmente, giró su cuerpo hacia mí y extendió su mano en mi dirección.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

¿Acaso tenía que pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta? Por supuesto que no. La sonrisa que vi en su rostro, no era como ninguna que hubiese visto en ella, antes de que nuestra relación superara la amistad.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí con confianza.

No pude evitar agradecer mentalmente, por esta imperfecta y maravillosa mujer.

* * *

...

...

Ruedan los créditos

jajaja

**¿Te gustó la historia?** Asegúrate de compartirla en Facebook, Twitter, donde quieras y como sea ;)

**¿Quieres más?** Revisa mi perfil para otras historias COMPLETAS y sígueme (por aquí o FB) para nueva historias.

**Como siempre, ha sido un gran placer escribir y compartir esto contigo.**

**¿Me regalas tu opinión? :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	20. Bella Outtake: Algo más

Para muchos el amor es un suceso de una vez en la vida, para otros no llega nunca. Sin embargo, para Edward es un acontecimiento constante. Sus amigos están cansados de escuchar sus desventuras aunque ahora él parece estar completamente seguro de haber encontrado a "la indicada" ¿Cómo creerle a alguien que grita lobo por cada cachorro a la vista? — Una parodia sobre el amor.

* * *

**En honor a ti (por leer esta historia) y en honor a la nominación como "MEJOR FIC DE HUMOR" en el grupo de FaceBook FFAD Twilight (siéntanse libres de ir y votar jaja), **les presento este punto de vista de Bella. Sólo sepan que en este capítulo es Diciembre (recuerden: es ficción ;) )

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**OUTTAKE : Algo Más**

**BPOV**

**5 DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD - Lunes**

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué?

—De verdad creo que esto es una muy mala idea —refunfuñé por enésima vez esa mañana.

—¿Bromeas? —bufó— Faltan sólo algunos días para navidad y sé que Edward y Jasper ya compraron nuestros regalos. Tenemos que averiguar que van a darnos para poder comprar el regalo perfecto para ellos ¡Somos unas novias consideradas!

También era algo así como la enésima vez que lo explicaba. Lo peor es que, si me detenía a pensarlo un poco, lo que decía sonaba relativamente lógico y comprensible.

—Está bien —murmuré—, pero...

—¡Genial! Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarme a revisar cada rincón de este apartamento hasta encontrar esos regalos, o no?

Esa era la parte donde dejaba de sonar a "novia considerada" y sonaba más como "novia acosadora y psicópata"

—Los chicos ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí —razoné. No era precisamente normal aprovecharnos de la llave extra de Alice para escabullirnos así.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es la mejor parte! ¿Cierto?

Ok... al parecer, su razonamiento no funcionaba exactamente igual al mío. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de cuál era el correcto.

Alice soltó un resoplido, dio media vuelta y se adentró a la cocina.

—Primer paso: Áreas comunes —declaró, mientras comenzaba a abrir los gabinetes superiores, asegurándose de meter su brazo y palpar todos los espacios.

Después de que Emmett se casó con Rosalie y, naturalmente, se mudó con ella, Jasper accedió a mudarse con Edward para poder seguir compartiendo los gastos del departamento. Ese hecho era precisamente una de las cosas que me había llevado a ese punto.

No, en realidad lo que me había llevado a ese punto era Alice. Mi pequeña amiga me confesó que cada año, desde el inicio de su relación, se escabullía en la casa de Jasper durante navidad para encontrar el regalo que éste le había comprado y poder comprarle algo a la altura. Según ella, un brazalete de marca no podía recibir un simple bolígrafo.

En cualquier otro punto en mi vida, una idea como esa me hubiese parecido estúpida e innecesaria; hacer todo eso por un hombre simplemente no era mi estilo. Sin embargo, éste no era cualquier hombre... era Edward.

Estábamos a punto de cumplir 2 años de relación y debo admitir que jamás imaginé que me sentiría de esta forma. Pasé meses viendo los vaivenes amorosos de Edward desde la seguridad de mi cubículo en Webicom. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi (casi tuvieron que golpearme en la cara para que pudiera notarlos, pero lo logré) una gran parte de mí sólo quería echar a correr en dirección contraria, pero la forma en la que este hombre supo simplemente entenderme e ir a mi ritmo fue... irresistible.

Así que allí estaba, revisando los cajones de la cocina para encontrar el bendito regalo y poder comprarle algo adecuado. Sólo digamos que me sentí un poco avergonzada cuando él me regaló la primera edición de mi libro favorito de Jane Austin (Sentido y Sensibilidad) y yo le regalo un reloj con el símbolo de Games of Thrones en el fondo. Aunque, en mi defensa, usaba ese reloj tan a menudo como podía.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Alice, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Nada! —contesté mientras cerraba la última gaveta de la repisa.

—Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

—¿Rendirnos y comportarnos como personas más normales?

—Nop —respondió, con una sonrisa demasiado amplia como para el hecho de que estaba cuestionando su cordura— ¡A las habitaciones, Robin!

Dicho esto, alzó un puño a lo alto, puso su otra mano en la otra cintura, y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Edward con pose de superhéroe volador.

—Estás consciente de que Batman no vuela, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, sólo es más divertido pretender que vuelo en lugar de pretender que manejo; cualquiera maneja.

Al llegar a la habitación de Edward, nos quedamos mirando alrededor; sus póster de Star Wars, unas pocas figuras de acción, su computadora, sus sábanas azules (no, sus sábanas no eran de ningún fandom, al parecer ese era su límite)

—¿Por qué tenemos que empezar con la habitación de Edward? —cuestioné a la defensiva.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! No sabía que pudieses hacer tantas preguntas. Empezamos aquí porque pensé que te gustaría acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, ¿o no? —Alice arqueó una ceja en mi dirección y se veía más decidida que nunca. Aunque no quería admitirlo, ella tenía razón—. Eso pensé —culminó, casi leyéndome el pensamiento.

—Entonces...

—Yo me encargo de las mesas y tú te encargas del closet. Antes de que se te ocurra preguntar algo, te dejo el closet porque no sé si Edward pueda tener algunas cosas privadas allí dentro y créeme que no quiero enterarme de los gustos sexuales de mi amigo.

Sonreí ampliamente ante su comentario y me dirigí a mi tarea.

Su closet era un absoluto desastre; había ropa por doquier (incluyendo prendas que estaba segura que ya no le quedaban), revistas viejas, lo que parecía ser toneladas de medias y más, pero nada remotamente similar a un regalo.

—Bella, no encontré nada en las gavetas, qué tal te... ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Enterrada en Narnia! —grité desde las profundidades del closet— ¡Dame una mano, por favor!

Finalmente vi su delgada mano aparecer y la tomé sin dudarlo hasta que emergí nuevamente a la luz del día.

— ¡Dios! —exclamé jadeando— Creo que vi a la bruja blanca me guiñó un ojo allí dentro.

—Está bien, creo que podemos decir que los regalos tampoco están allí. Sólo nos queda un lugar más en esta habitación, es un lugar bastante básico pero así suelen ser los hombres, ¿no?

—El cajón de la ropa interior —dijimos al unísono.

Me moví en dirección a ese lugar, pero Alice no movió ni un músculo.

—Ya te dije, mientras más privado sea Edward para mí, ¡mejor! —explicó.

Me arrodillé frente al mencionado cajón que ya estaba entre abierto y revolví las prendas procurando palpar todo pero no encontraba nada.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero parece que no hay nada.

Cuando intenté empujar la gaveta para cerrarla, se produjo un sonido seco y algo chocó contra el cajón de modo que no me permitía cerrarlo completamente. Intenté cerrarlo nuevamente pero aún había algo obstruyendo el camino. Por último me decidí a sacar por completo el cajón y estirar mi mano en la estructura del mueble hasta que mis dedos alcanzaron algo duro. Cuando finalmente lo saqué a la luz, un tenso silencio se extendió en la habitación. Mis manos se pusieron frías y comenzaron a sudar mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el objeto. Lo único que logró sacarme de mi trance, fue el repentino, agudo y largo grito de Alice.

—¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora. Por supuesto que no podía ser lo que ella creía que era, tenía que haber una explicación más lógica.

—Uhm... no —mascullé entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tiene que ser...!

—¡Pendientes! —intervine— ¡Tienen que ser pendientes! O tal vez aretes.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —susurró Alice.

La pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo en forma de corazón parecía palpitar sobre mi mano ¿Y si no quería averiguarlo? ¿Y si prefería regocijarme en la pura ignorancia?

¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que ya no podía quedarme en la ignorancia, tenía que abrirlo, no había otra salida. Lentamente, tomé la tapa entre mis dedos y la abrí. Tanto Alice como yo soltamos jadeos de sorpresa. Allí, ante nuestros ojos, había un anillo con banda dorada y una roca blanca, brillante y reluciente en forma de corazón que contrastaba enormemente con el terciopelo rojo donde descansaba.

—Oh, por Dios, Bella —continuó susurrando Alice—. Vas a casarte.

Esa simple frase detonó mis mecanismos anteriores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, solté el anillo y salí corriendo en dirección opuesta.

::::::::::::::AoAA:::::::::::::::

**3 DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD**

Según políticas de Webicom, todos teníamos 5 días libres antes de navidad sin incluir el 25, era una de esas políticas de las cuales nadie se queja.

Edward y yo teníamos planes para vernos esa noche, pero después de ver ese anillo no tenía cabeza para nada más, así que logré cancelarlo alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque sabía que la excusa no duraría mucho. La tarde siguiente, nos vimos en una cafetería cerca de la oficina. Aún me sentía bastante confundida y desafortunadamente eso se observaba en cada cosa que hacía.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería, Edward me esperaba en nuestro lugar de siempre.

—Disculpa la tardanza —dije cuando me senté. Llegué con 30 minutos de retraso y podía notar que él no se veía muy feliz al respecto pero al parecer decidió ignorarlo.

—Ya no importa ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si —respondí de inmediato. Por alguna razón, mi voz sonó mucho más agudo de lo habitual. Probé aclarar un poco mi garganta y repetí mi respuesta nuevamente—. Sí.

Esa segunda vez, sonó más grave... pero mucho más grave. Tosí un poco más y desvié mi mirada hacia las otras mesas.

—¿Quieres que te traiga tu mocaccino? —preguntó con un tono curioso, me atreví a darle un vistazo a su rostro y noté que sonreía.

"Genial. Ahora resulta que soy un chiste con patas" pensé amargamente.

Asentí con mi cabeza y se dirigió al mostrador para hacer mi orden. Aproveché el breve momento de privacidad para tomar una respiración profunda y calmarme.

"Está bien, Bella. Tranquila. Tú puedes hacerlo. No es como si Edward pretendiese arrodillarse y pedirte matrimonio en medio de una cafetería llena de personas" pensé "¡Espera! ¿Acaso pretende pedirme matrimonio en medio de una cafetería llena de personas? ¡Cómo se le ocurre!"

Así de fácil, mis pensamientos se llenaron de ansiedad y mi corazón latía más y más rápido.

—¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Su voz me sorprendió. Abrí los ojos y me percaté de que Edward ya había llegado a nuestra mesa con mi café—. Te ves un poco pálida y tensa.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito café, es todo

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y el líquido caliente quemó mi lengua hasta hacerme soltar un siseo.

—Cuidado, Bella. Aún está muy caliente.

—¡No me digas! —repliqué con sarcasmo.

Él me dirigió una mirada extraña y de inmediato me sentí mal por responderle de esa forma sin razón alguna.

—Lo siento, sólo... me dolió mucho, es todo —expliqué a duras penas—. Cuéntame que has sabido de Emmett.

Edward parecía un poco renuente a cambiar el tema, pero comenzó a hablar de su hermano de todos modos. Emmett estaba con Rosalie y su familia en Texas durante todo diciembre, así que nos prestó su auto ya que nosotros nos quedaríamos en la ciudad. Esme y Carlisle tenían sus propios planes, mientras que Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo tendríamos una cena de celebración tras la cual cada pareja partiría a su propia celebración oficial.

—No me estás escuchando ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡Claro que te estoy escuchando! —insistí de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la respuesta a mi pregunta?

—Uhm... sí, no, para llegar al otro lado, 1.77245...

—No quiero saber cuál es la raíz cuadrada de Pi.

—¿Sabías eso? —pregunté, genuina y gratamente sorprendida.

—Bella... —insistió en tono serio.

—Ok, ok, lo siento. Estoy un poco dispersa.

—Me di cuenta. Estas usando un calcetín azul y otro naranja. Pareces un Muppet.

Levanté la bota de mi pantalón y, efectivamente, estaba usando calcetines disparejos. Edward aprovechó ese momento para tomar mi mano entre las suyas y darme un apretón hasta que mi mirada subió a sus ojos.

—Nunca pensé ver el día en que Bella Swan se comportara más extraña de lo usual —sonrió.

No pude evitar inclinarme y unir sus labios con los míos. Eran las pequeñas cosas como esa las que más me encantaban de él. Justo cuando el beso comenzaba a ponerse más interesante, su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa.

Interrumpió con el beso con una sonrisa de disculpa y contestó su llamada.

—Dime —Hizo una pausa y noté que se removió incómodo hasta separarse un poco de mí. Cuando habló nuevamente, su voz no era más que susurros—. No... No puedo ahora ¿Entiendes? Si... no te preocupes.

Aproveché para tomar mi taza y beber unos sorbos de mi mocaccino. Estaba a mitad de un trago cuando escuché su siguiente frase:

—Está detrás del cajón.

Casi escupo el café en ese momento porque yo sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba detrás de cuál cajón. Edward me lanzó una mirada de extrañeza y continuó con su conversación. Para cuando terminó, mis nervios volvían a estar de punta.

—Tengo que irme —concluí rápidamente tomando mi bolso y poniéndome de pie.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar ¿Por qué...?

—Tengo que irme ¡Nos vemos luego! —Me despedí de él con un rápido beso en sus labios ("¡diablos! Detestaba tener que alejarme de esos labios... y su dueño), me fui antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra.

Cuando salí a la calle, la fría brisa golpeó mi rostro, acuné mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y partí.

::::::::::::::AoAA:::::::::::::::

**NAVIDAD**

Pasé todo ese día ignorando las llamadas de todo el mundo; las llamadas de Alice, las llamadas de Jasper (porque sabía que sólo era Alice llamándome desde el celular de Jasper para engañarme), las llamadas de Edward e incluso ignoré un par de llamadas de mi papá (por si acaso). Me limitaba a enviarles un corto mensaje para dejarles saber que todo estaba bien (aunque no lo estaba). Sin embargo, eso dejó de ser suficiente.

**9:35 am "¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupas -E"**

**1:12 pm "Si estas molesta por algo, es mejor que lo hablemos -E"**

**3:31 pm "Quiero saber de ti".**

**4:45 pm "Bien. Nos vemos esta noche. Las reservaciones que hicimos hace 2 meses son para hoy".**

"¡Diablos! ¡Las reservaciones!"

Hace dos meses, a Jasper se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que cenáramos todos juntos en "Flama" (un famoso restaurante de la ciudad) para navidad. Aunque es muy popular, no es un lugar donde suelas necesitar hacer reservaciones... excepto en diciembre. De no haber sido por su mensaje, lo hubiese olvidado completamente.

Tenía 2 horas exactas para que Edward pasara por mí así que me apuré a ducharme y prepararme. A duras penas pude lograrlo pero, tal y como tenía que hacerlo, a las 7:45 estaba aplicando los últimos toques de delineador a mis ojos cuando sonó el timbre.

Tomé mi bolso y corrí hacia la puerta, tropezando mi dedo pequeño del pie contra la mesa de la sala en el camino.

—¡Ouch! ¡Mierda! —vociferé cuando abrí la puerta.

—Qué lindo recibimiento, Isabella ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

Edward lucía una elegante camisa gris manga larga con pantalones oscuros, su rostro recién rasurado y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Se veía impresionante. El tono de su camisa, combinaba con el plateado de mi vestido.

—Hola —sonreí.

Sin responder a mi saludo, dio un paso hacia mí y unió sus labios a los míos presionándolos con fuerza. Era un beso que literalmente me calló y dejó sin palabras.

—Hola —replicó finalmente cuando se separó de mis. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados por unos instantes más de lo necesario hasta que pude abrirlos. Su mirada era de curiosidad.

Tomé su mano con firmeza y lo halé en dirección al auto de Emmett.

Tal como sucedió la vez anterior, justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme, llegaron mis pensamientos ansiosos porque una idea cruzó por mi mente: ambos vestíamos de forma elegante, estábamos por cenar en un hermoso restaurante, todo eso encendió una alarma dentro de mí; un letrero rojo neón, en mayúsculas y con sonido incorporado que decía "ME LO VA A PROPONER HOY".

"¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Por supuesto que lo hará hoy!" pensé. Después de todo, ¡es Edward! Un enorme gesto romántico a mitad de un poblado restaurante sonaba como algo que el haría. Empezaron a llegarme a la cabeza imágenes de un anillo escondido dentro de un pastel de chocolate o sumergida en una copa de champagne, incluso un flash mob en pleno comedor en el que los demás comensales bailaran una coreografía al ritmo de una canción que sonara de repente.

Cuando entramos al restaurante, sentí que iba en piloto automático, pero me aseguré de mirar detenidamente al anfitrión y al camarero en busca de alguna señal furtiva que pudiese dar a Edward (tal como sucedería si fuese parte de algún plan maestro). Al llegar a la mesa, Jasper y Alice ya estaban allí luciendo muy acaramelados y unidos. Cuando nos saludamos, Alice me abrazó y susurró en mi oído:

—Oh, por Dios, Bella ¿Crees que te lo propondrá esta noche? Vacié toda la memoria de mi teléfono para que estemos preparadas. No te preocupes amiga, tomaré foto de cada segundo del suceso.

Sus palabras no hacían nada para calmarme. Durante la comida, mi pierna no dejaba de moverse en forma inquieta bajo la mesa. Comí mi salmón (pausadamente en caso de que encontrase algo allí que no quisiera tragar) y cuando nos preguntaron si queríamos algún postre inmediatamente dije que no.

Sin embargo, no hubo nada que pudiese hacer al respecto cuando finalmente sucedió. Una mirada furtiva entre Jasper y Edward, una seña secreta y el camarero doblando la esquina y llegando a nosotros sosteniendo una bandeja con cuatro copas de champagne burbujeante.

—¡Llego el momento! ¡Llego el momento! —exclamó Alice a mi lado.

La comida me daba vueltas en el estómago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, coloqué mis manos sobre el brazo de Edward y lo apreté con fuerza hasta que capté su atención:

—Edward te amo mucho, de verdad que sí, pero no creo que estemos listos...

El camarero colocó las copas sobre la mesa y cuando estaba por poner la última, lo vi: el hermoso anillo de banda dorada en el fondo de la copa; la piedra blanca parecía más grande y brillante. Me puse de pie como un resorte y le arrebaté la copa al camarero.

—¡No! —alegué con fuerza— ¡Lo siento! Por favor no ahora, todo va muy bien, no quiero más cambios, no quiero...

—Uhm... Bella... —Sentí unos golpecitos contra mi hombro, al girar la cabeza noté que Jasper estaba de pie a mi lado, mirándome con el ceño profundamente fruncido— No quisiera interrumpirte pero, ¿me devuelves _mi_ copa?

—¿Tu qué? —cuestioné sin entender nada. Bien podría haber estado hablando chino en ese momento.

Una de sus manos tomó mi muñeca mientras que con la otra me quitó la copa.

Un jadeo de sorpresa llamó mi atención y me di cuenta que era Alice, quien tenía los ojos como platos y ambas manos tapando su boca.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —masculló en forma aguda.

Cuando volteé nuevamente hacia Jasper, este ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a Alice.

—Querida, esta no era exactamente la forma en que imaginaba hacer esto —anunció, con un tono un tanto irritado—, pero te amo mucho, ha sido así por más de 4 años y ya no quiero esperar más para que lo celebremos ante todos. Alice Brandon ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El grito de mi amiga resonó en todo el lugar, podría sentir los ojos de cada persona en el lugar posados sobre nosotros, o mejor dicho, sobre ellos.

—¡Si! ¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Claro que sí!

Alice tomó la copa de las manos de Jasper y rápidamente sacó el anillo para luego colocarlo en su dedo. Los comensales irrumpieron en aplausos mientras mis amigos se unían en su abrazo.

—¡Oh! —exclamé débilmente.

—Exacto —La voz de Edward, firme y en un tono de desdén, sonó muy cerca de mi oído— Oh.

Decir que el trayecto de vuelta a casa fue incómodo, sería un eufemismo. Quería que se abriera un hueco en la tierra, me tragara y me escupiera en el lugar más remoto posible. Sabía que le debía muchas disculpas pero me sentía tan avergonzada que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y él ciertamente no me lo haría más fácil. Podía verlo apretando el volante y acelerando el auto hasta el límite de lo legal, es por ello que me sorprendió cuando se estacionó frente a su casa en lugar de llevarme a la mía ¿Acaso era su manera de decirme que me perdiera?

Edward se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la entrada de su edificio sin decir una palabra. Lentamente salí del auto y me quedé de pie junto a éste, dudando acerca de qué hacer, hasta que vi a Edward sosteniendo la puerta de su edificio en una clara invitación para mí. Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, me apresuré a seguirlo (aunque mis tacones se doblaron un par de veces en el camino). Subimos en el ascensor en silencio y de igual forma entramos a su hogar. Él se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala y nuevamente dudé de mi siguiente paso pero finalmente arrastré mis pies hasta él y me senté a su lado. Con mí mirada fija hacia el frente (para no tener que verlo a los ojos), pregunté:

—Entonces... ¿El anillo no era tuyo?

—Nop.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿No estabas planeando pedirme matrimonio?

—Nop.

Nuevamente asentí con la cabeza.

Tomé uno de los cojines del sofá entre mis manos y enterré mi cabeza en él.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —chillé con la cara pegada a la pequeña almohada.

Segundos después sentí la mano de Edward dándome palmadas en la espalda.

—Vas a estar bien, Bella —declaró. Sin embargo, podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz. Me atreví a destaparme un poco para verlo y sentí una ola de alivio al ver que efectivamente estaba sonriendo un poco, aunque eso significara que estaba burlándose de mí.

—Eso es fácil para ti decirlo —señalé, mi voz sonando amortiguada—, tu no estuviste actuando raro todo este tiempo ni te humillaste así.

—Tal vez no, pero créeme que ya sé lo que es actuar raro y sentirse humillado. Ten en cuenta que estás hablando con un tipo que una vez pasó más de la mitad de un día laboral con los dientes verdes.

No pude evitar reírme un poco ante eso, pero aun así no alejé el cojín de mi cara. Un momento después, Edward habló nuevamente, pero en un tono mucho más sereno.

—De verdad no quieres casarte conmigo, ¿cierto?

Lentamente aparté el cojín de mi cara y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Su rostro estaba hacia el frente, sin verme y sin dejarme leer su expresión.

—No es eso.

—Bella... —insistió.

—Está bien, déjame explicarme. La verdad es que no quiero casarme en general. No es algo con lo que sueñe ni que me llame la atención, no he tenido muy buenos ejemplos de matrimonios en mi vida así que pensar en ello no me hace asociarlo con una unión eterna, sino más bien en obligaciones.

—Eso suena _tan_ romántico —respondió con desdén—. Deberías decirlo en el brindis de la boda de Alice, así Rosalie y Emmett se enterarán más rápido.

Le di un suave empujón en el hombro —¡Edward! Discúlpame, en serio, no debí haber hecho nada de lo que hice, pero por favor ten en mente que... —pausé y sopesé bien mis siguientes palabras antes de continuar con suavidad:

—Eres la mejor relación que he tenido en mi vida. Eres el único hombre con el cual me he visualizado a futuro; el sólo hecho de pensar en algo que podría atentar con nuestra relación —porque eso es lo que el matrimonio es para mí— me asusta. Por favor Edward, podrá parecerte lo más extraño del mundo, pero mi reacción en realidad significa que te amo y que definitivamente quiero estar contigo.

No me atreví a mirarlo nuevamente por temor a lo que encontraría allí y pasamos un largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente sentí sus brazos rodeando mis hombros y halándome hacia él.

—Ay, Bella Swan. Me quejaría de lo acabas de decir sino fuese porque desde el principio estoy consciente de que no eres nada normal.

Cuando intenté empujarlo un poco, el sólo me abrazó con más fuerza y yo lo agradecí.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Al principio también estabas un poco renuente a que tuviésemos una relación ¡Y mira donde estamos ahora!

—Uhm... si... pero no funciona igual —argumenté.

—¿Eso crees? No lo sé, Isabella. Quizás un día te despiertes y ¡BAM! Ya estaremos casados.

—¿BAM? ¿Qué se supone que es ese "Bam"? ¿Un carro me atropella, pierdo la memoria y te casas conmigo alegando que ese siempre fue mi sueño?

—¡Interesante idea! La mantendré como opción.

Rodé los ojos y me acurruqué más hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Me disculpas? —susurré con mi cara enterrada en su pecho.

—No te preocupes, lo haré —contestó tranquilo—. Harás un montón de cosas lindas para compensarme, ¿cierto?

—Está bien —gruñí.

—¡Hablo en serio! —rió con fuerza— Estoy hablando de gestos románticos. Quiero dulces, flores, todo el cliché que sueles aborrecer.

Su pecho vibraba de alegría y aunque sus palabras no me agradaban del todo, podía vivir con ello.

—¡Ok, ok! Ya entendí —sonreí.

—¿Sabes quién debe amarte ahora? ¡Jasper! —declaró con una gran carcajada. ¡Pobre Jasper! Casi había arruinado su gran noche— El pobre estaba tan nervioso que apenas pudo probar bocado estos días. Lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo diablos sabías del anillo?

Sentí que mis orejas se ponían calientes ante su pregunta.

—Es posible que Alice y yo revisáramos sus cosas para encontrar nuestros regalos de navidad —mascullé entre dientes lo más rápido que pude.

—Ok... ahora tendrás que hacer el triple de cosas para compensarme. Estoy pensando en desayunos en la cama y mucho, mucho sexo. En serio, nada de dolores de cabeza a partir de ahora —sonrió ampliamente.

Solté un largo suspiro y me acerqué a él hasta que mi boca quedó a sólo pulgadas del suyo pero sin tocarlo del todo; podía sentir y oler su cálido aliente mezclándose con el mío.

—Parece que tengo mucha tarea que cumplir —murmuré— ¿Te importa si comenzamos ahora?

Cuando lo sentí inclinarse hacia mí con sus labios entre abiertos y listos para besarme, me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia su habitación. En el camino, desamarré las cintas que sostenían mi vestido en el cuello y la seda se resbaló por mi cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo. Di un vistazo hacia atrás y noté que Edward continuaba sentada, con su boca abierta y los ojos fijos en mi cuerpo el cual sólo estaba cubierto por una fina pieza de ropa interior.

—¿Vienes? —pregunté sonriendo.

Él de inmediato se levantó y corrió hacia mí como depredador sobre su presa. Después de eso, lo único que se escuchó en su habitación fueron risas y... algo más.

* * *

4.000 palabras de Outtake fue un arduo proceso

**Recuerda:** los reviews, así como la lectura y el amor, son gratis y muy importantes

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
